A Dab of Frost
by Flying By Wire
Summary: "She was always alone; just like me." Taylor is just about ready to give up when a certain white-haired guardian decides to help her out for a spell. A jack/OC fic. rated T just to be safe, please no extreme flames. Complete
1. Confrontation

**Alright my first ROTG fic, we'll see how this turns out!**

* * *

**Rise of the Guardians: A Dab of Frost**

**Chapter 1**

**Confrontation**

She was always alone, just like me.

Maybe not in the same sense, of course, because she could be seen. And as creepy and weird as it may sound, I've been watching her for a while. Sort of like her own guardian- and not the kind of guardian I'd recently been made into by the man in the moon. She looked to be about 18, maybe younger, but I still didn't know her name. Considering the crappy situation she'd been plunged into, I felt like I should hang around a while- just to make sure she didn't try anything stupid.

From what I can gather, she'd been forgotten and abandoned, broken and vulnerable. Not literally, but I'm sure that's how she was probably feeling about everything considering whenever she was alone she just looked down-right miserable.

Despite this, there were some things I noticed that made her smile.

Whenever she'd have a pencil and paper in her hands and… when she'd look at the snow.

I'd been tempted to make it snow in her room like I did with Jamie when he finally believed in me, but I think that'd scare her more than help her. So, instead of that, I'd decided to just sit next to her whenever she'd come outside. She may not see me, but it's all I could think to do for her.

This was one of those days she'd come outside, she just sat in the snow and stared into its glistening fallen snowflakes like there was no tomorrow. I floated down next to her, my Frost Staff in hand as usual when…

"What are you doing here?"

I blinked. Maybe a friend of hers was here, so I didn't bother looking over at her.

"Hello? Albino boy, you hear me?"

Okay, that "albino boy" remark was definitely aimed at me. I couldn't help but gawk at her as my Frost Staff slipped out of my strikingly loosened grip.

"W-Wait a second, you can see me?" I couldn't help but stutter, not many people actually believed in me- and this girl wasn't even a kid!

She raised a brow at me. "Yes? Why shouldn't I?" I was at a loss for words for probably the first time in my eternal life. "And why are you always here every day? You're not a stalker or something like that, are you?"

"What? No. No way! But I-I thought that I could help if you, yknow, had some company." She'd stood up by now, ready to leave if I seemed like just some crazy homeless man trying to score. I scrambled to my feet as well after grasping my Frost Staff once more.

She seemed to blush a little at my words and I couldn't help but grin- either that or she was getting colder being around me.

"Well that's nice of you, but I don't even know who you are."

"Jack Frost." She just frowned.

"… Jack Frost? No really, who are you?"

"What? No, I'm serious! I'm THE Jack Frost! Creator of the snow. Mischief maker of the winter wonderland! Isn't the white hair and staff proof enough?" I tugged at a strand of my hair and gestured to my Frost Staff for emphasis.

She just stared at me for a moment. "Uh… Right. And I'm the Easter Bunny." She raised a brow at the nasty face I made.

"Oh, and I'm glad you're not. He's not as sweet and chummy as the public makes him out to be. And he's more like a kangaroo than a bunny."

Her mouth formed an O shape. "I see what's going on now."

"You do?!"

"You're a pothead."

"Say what? Ugh… where do you get this stuff from?" I asked rhetorically. She just shrugged and I sighed. "Okay, well, what's your name then?"

"Taylor." I paused for a moment. Taylor huh? All this time I didn't know her name and it was that simple? Though it seemed… fitting.

Taylor seemed to stare me down for a moment. "Okay well, I'll just choose to call you Jack until you give me your real name. Look, I get your intentions by staying with me but, it's not necessary." She said, her eyes downcast. Oh geez, she had the look of someone who was about to cry.

I couldn't very well just let her leave with a face like that. So, with the agility and grace that came with being Jack Frost- I gave her a tight hug while making sure my Frost Staff didn't get in the way. Taylor just seemed to freeze in place- whether it was from shock or the cold emanating from me, I'd never know- before doing whatever she could to pry me off. I reluctantly let go of her when she shot me a glare.

"Jack, it's not that I hate you or anything, I mean you'd probably actually be a pretty cool guy if I got to know you," I inwardly chuckled at her choice of words. "But please, just leave me alone, alright?"

I wasn't sure what was happening, but seeing Taylor walk farther and farther away from me seemed to strike a small chord with me, like losing a good friend or something. She sped off toward her home and I couldn't help but run after her with the help of the wind to push me forward.

"Hey! Wait up, please!" I ended up speeding past her from the strong gust of wind and it seemed to push her forward as well.

"What the- okay fine! What already?" She folded her arms over her chest. Geez, this girl gets annoyed pretty quick.

"At least let me try to prove to you that I'm really Jack Frost. Come on. Please?" I held my Frost Staff close to me and made an attempt of the puppy dog eyes kids did to get their parents to bend over for whatever they wanted. Taylor looked as if she'd been holding back a bark of laughter as her cheeks puffed up and reddened slightly.

"Come on. Just give me a chance! You always give Santa Clause and the Easter Bunny and those guys a chance to show they're real. Why not me?"

"Because I've seen that they're not real?" She said and I couldn't help but gawk at her.

"Say what? Why?" She just shrugged.

"One Christmas Eve night I woke up a little earlier than the norm and I saw my mom eating the cookies I left out for Santa. That, and all the gifts had her handwriting on them." She looked off into the distance and shivering as if recalling that traumatic childlike memory.

"Wow, _great_ mother there. And the Easter Bunny?"

"She'd hide the eggs."

I sighed; I get what her mother was doing, but geez! Just take the kid to the egg hunts he hides them for. And the gifts? Well… I don't know about that one, old North is definitely the one who brings those, so why is her mother making it seem so different? I shrugged to myself.

"Well then, that definitely sucks. But they are real I assure you. If you don't believe me, then fine. But at least give me the chance to show you that I'm really Jack Frost. And don't say you don't think I exist! Cause if so you wouldn't even be looking at me right now."

Taylor tapped her fingers on one folded arm irritably and finally let them drop to her side and let out a frustrated groan to the sky. "Alright fine! Go ahead."

I let myself grin from ear to ear like no tomorrow and jumped for joy, she widened her eyes at how high I jumped and balanced myself on my Frost Staff now planted into the snow. "Awesome! So what would it take?"

After a moment Taylor finally composed herself after seeing my jump stunt. "Um… well, you're supposed to be able to make snow and ice right? How about do one of those things?"

I nodded and paused for a moment, if I'm gonna do this I might as well try to get creative. I felt the little light bulb in my head light up. "Alright, hang on a sec," I jumped off my Staff, grasping it in my hand before it fell over again and picked up a large maple leaf from the ground, dusting the snow gathered on it and showing it to her. "Hold this for a moment." I said, she had a puzzled expression but held it in her gloved hand anyway. Standing next to her for a moment, I lightly poked the leaf with my Frost Staff and the frost effects coated the leaf- freezing it solid.

Taylor almost dropped the leaf and jumped back in shock, staring at the leaf with the awe and wonder North always seemed to have in those big, blue eyes of his.

"Well?" I smirked at her dumbfounded expression, ready to say "I told you so".

"I-It's beautiful…" She breathed, lightly touching the leaf so as not to crack the poor thing. "How-"

"Because I'm THE Jack Frost." I struck a pose with my fists at my hips and my Frost Staff hanging limp from my shoulder. Oh yeah, that definitely proved it, any minute now she'll flip out like when Jamie and friends finally believed in me and-

Taylor looked just plain shocked; she dropped to her knees, staring off into space as if she'd seen a ghost. The frozen leaf slipped out of her hand as I hurried to her side, laying a hand on her back.

"Whoa Tay, you okay? Did I do something wrong?" I asked, concerned and scared for whatever came over her.

"I… No, they thought I was just crazy. That you weren't here." She whispered. I frowned.

"What're you talking about? Who said that?"

"My friends from school, my family. I… I told them someone had been sitting with me in the snow, but, they said I was just losing it. They said it was," She looked me in the eyes for a moment, her brown eyes looked wet. "That is was just wishful thinking. A dream."

So that's why she was so reluctant before. Not because she didn't want to believe me, but that she thought they were right and she couldn't continue fooling herself like that. I embraced her tightly, letting my cold atmosphere surround us both. She didn't pull away this time, but wrapped her own arms around me instead. I pulled back just a bit so I could see her face.

"Well assure you," I pushed a lock of her reddish-brown hair out of her face and she seemed to flinch at the cold contact. "I'm no dream." And I planted a light kiss on her lips.

* * *

**Alright so my first attempt may not be that good. Please review before faving/following/whatever**


	2. Stay With Me

**I hope this turns out ok, I don't feel like this is very well written..**

**Then again, that's usually how it turns out when I get on a personal level with my characters...hm**

**Oh well, enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Stay With Me**

Well, there's one thing I didn't expect to happen when I kissed someone. It was like when a kid licked a frozen flagpole, even though I intended to barely touch Taylor for no more than a second, she attempted to pull away when she realized her mouth had actually stuck to mine like the ever-so-hated flagpole!

"Mmphf!" She cried out, yelping slightly when it hurt as she attempted to pry us apart. I flashed an apologetic look in my eyes she thankfully caught and her shoulders slouched in defeat.

I grabbed my Frost Staff that'd been some distance away a placed it between the two of us, gesturing for her to grasp it as well so I wouldn't hurt her. She did as instructed and I pushed almost as hard as I could; just enough in hope to detach ourselves.

When it hurt a little more than we'd intended she yelped again, waving her arms frantically in the air and I slipped at her lost grip, which almost unfortunately finally split us apart and I fell into the snow.

I gasped in pain and shock and Taylor cried out and covered her mouth. I touched my lip to find a smidge of blood on me and in the snow. I frowned at it. I hated it when things like this changed the color of the snow. I turned to find Taylor still making pained noises from behind her hand with pain tears threatening to fall.

"Damn it that smarts!" Her voice came out muffled and she pulled away her hand and gasped. "Ah! Blood, no no!" She made to wipe the blood off her hands as quickly as possible and grabbed a stray tissue from her pocket in hopes of stopping the bleeding.

"Don't like blood I take it?" I asked and I could tell she was frowning.

"Yes! I hate seeing it, it's just… no. Just no," She pulled away the tissue and I winced. "What?"

"Your lips, they… well they're pretty messed up now. Sorry, didn't know that would happen." I scratched my head.

"Well gee thanks, I- Oh geez! I even got my own blood on you, I'm sorry!" I couldn't help but smile as she attempted to find another tissue in her pocket. It was like she was a completely different person compared to just five minutes ago.

Taylor didn't even seem to notice her change of character and I felt a chuckle rising up in my throat. Letting it escape became a curse as those chuckles turned into laughter and she froze as I fell into the snow and couldn't even stop myself when my Frost Staff escaped my grip and shot its ice into the air.

She stared at my laughing form for a moment before gradually breaking out into a small fit of laughter herself. Eventually it subsided and I sat back up again, wiping the corners of my eyes and smiling. Taylor just sighed and plopped down in the snow.

"Feeling better?" I asked. She looked at me, her long hair sprawling all over with glistening white snowflakes and stray maple leaves.

"Well yeah. I mean my face hurts," I chuckled. "Hey Jack?" The look in my eyes was enough encouragement for her to continue.

"I get that you've been sitting with me here for a little while but… Have you been with me longer than that?" She stopped and looked to the side, seemingly embarrassed by her choice of words being "been with me", I flashed a small smile.

"Yeah, I have. I've seen what you've been dealing with lately and I wasn't sure what to do, so… I did the only thing I could do for someone who I thought couldn't see me. Watched from a distance, then after a while I decided to sit with you." She stared at me with those bright, brown eyes of hers. They were different from the normal dark brown eyes, hers were a chestnut color and heavily tinted with hazel edges.

"I see… How come you thought I couldn't see you? I mean, you're real, shouldn't everyone else be able to see you too?" I frowned at that and she seemed to regret asking at all.

"It's not that simple, actually," I grabbed my Frost Staff and held it across my chest closely. "In order to see us, you need to have hope, and believe in us. That's pretty much why only kids still see us all the time- well, most of us anyway." My voice drifted off as I recalled the first time I found that no one believed me and shivered.

Taylor rolled over till she was laying on her stomach right in front of me. "You mean… People don't believe in you?"

"Well there's a few now, maybe like five or six kids as far as I know, but," I chuckled in an attempt to lighten the mood and failed. "That's nothing compared to the others."

Taylor sat back up to be eye level with me. "I'm sorry… But you can still change that, right? Like, those kids can get their other friends to believe, right? And maybe… If I could think of something, I could help too." She added that last part much quieter and almost like a question.

I couldn't help but stare wide eyed at her. In reality, she barely knows me and already wants to help me? "Um… Well I-I don't what you could do about that but uh, geez you're awfully quick to help out a total stranger, one who practically even stalked you if you think about it." She frowned at me.

"I could ask you the same thing! Of the fun times kids that believe you and play with you, you decide to hang out with a downright miserable adult like me?"

"Adult? You don't look that old." I said, puzzled. She sighed.

"Well, technically, I mean I'm eighteen but- Hey don't change the subject!" She pointed a finger accusingly at me and I couldn't help but smile. She may be an adult, but she still acts like a kid anyway.

"Answer me. Why choose me when you could be out having fun?"

"Because you're like me. That's why," I paused for a moment; seeing her mouth shut into a straight line. "Whenever I see you, you're always alone, even when you're actually with someone you still feel that empty void. I've seen it in your eyes, and you still try to fight it back with what you have. I just… sure it's a different loneliness from mine, but it's always tough and I know what it's like to be ignored, not wanted, so… I didn't want you to always be alone like I was." I didn't realize until near the very end of my little speech that Taylor was looking more and more guilty by the second, I pursed my lips in fear of that face.

"Tay uh… You know you don't have to look so guilty right? Besides, helping people out is what I'm supposed to do anyway." I laughed, geez this girl got down quick.

"I know that, I just… I don't know." I raised a brow at her.

"Just what?"

She just shrugged. "I don't know, that's just it." She paused and shivered slightly and I frowned. I guess it was getting colder by the minute out here.

"It's getting pretty late now, wanna head back home?" I asked and she nodded quickly. Standing, I pointed the head of my staff at her and she grabbed on as I helped her up.

On the walk back to her house I attempted at warming her up by throwing and arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to me. I smirked when I saw that I managed to heat up her face pretty well, but her body was still cold.

"Sorry, all I can do is make you colder." She shook her head despite the quick shiver.

"N-No it's fine. Better than walking home alone again, that's for sure." She said with a giggle and smiled. I laughed and nodded truthfully.

"By the way, uh… sorry about how that kiss turned out, I didn't think I'd become the frozen flagpole." I said as if the words "frozen flagpole" would summon some great monster or something and she laughed.

"Well it hurts, I'll say that much. But I have to admit it felt… nice." She muttered, her cheeks now a deep crimson- whether it was from the cold or the memory, I'd never know.

"I see, well," I turned her to face me and lay my forehead on her own. "Maybe we should do that more often." I pecked her cheek and her eyes widened.

"Wha? N-No I uh, I mean yes- No! I uh…" She was losing her words rather quickly and stared the ground to avoid contact. Though her eyes darted to the side for a moment and she jumped. "Oh! Look it's my house! I uh… guess we should get going, huh?" She took off towards the dimly lit house in the distance. I chuckled and shook my head at her retreating form.

Gripping my Frost Staff firmly, I jumped and rode the wind to fly much faster than Taylor could ever even hope to run. All she could do was gawk at me when she saw I made it to the front door before her.

"But how- I mean you were way back there and-" I pointed my Frost Staff at her in a shushing gesture.

"I have my ways, you know- like flying for example?" I said, twirling my staff in my hand and stopping when she opened the door. She stepped inside and held the door open for me and I let myself in.

"You sure it's okay for me to be in here? What about your parents?" She raised a brow at me in confusion.

"I thought you said you'd been watching me for months, you didn't know my parents were divorced? And my mom comes home really late most days anyway so… I don't think she'll be home for a while." She added a quick sigh and I frowned. I had actually forgotten that little detail.

Taylor uncoiled her red scarf from around her neck and discarded it on the counter and proceeded to take off her coat while I decided to take a look around the house. It was pretty nice for just a family of two.

She stepped in beside me, wearing a striped sweater and her leggings from before, her boots thrown by the front door. "Like the place?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, it's a lot different than from the outside," I chuckled and she made to go up the stairs, I followed as she opened the door to her room. Making her way to the other side of the bed, a loud meow alerted me she was actually reaching for a cat. "You have a cat?"

"Yup, had her a pretty long time actually," She stood again holding a big, fluffy ball of purring fur and cradling it like a baby. I chuckled at her and she sat on the bed with the cat lying happily in her arms, seemingly kneading the air like she was grasping for something. "Do you know if animals can see you?"

I thought back for a moment as I sat next to her, remembering when Jamie's dog was chasing around Bunnymund like crazy and a smile crept to my face. "Only seen it once, and at the time it wasn't me so… I'm not sure." Her cat was fighting its way out of her arms and she let it crawl around the bed before rubbing her head on my arm. Taylor clapped lightly.

"Well I know she does." I agreed and scratched the cat's head who purred like no tomorrow. Taylor looked off to the side for a moment and yawned.

"Tired?" She nodded and I stood up.

"Alright then, I'll leave you be. See you later." I stepped toward her window but froze when I felt her grab the edge of my hoodie.

"Wait, you're leaving? So quickly?" She sounded timid now and I looked at her.

"Yeah, you do want to sleep right?" She looked back at me and nodded slightly.

"Well yeah, but I just… um," She rubbed her arm lightly.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"If that's okay, I mean." She gave me look that I just couldn't say no to and I smiled.

"Sure thing," I sat back on the bed after she scooted over and we both got under the covers slowly, Taylor looked slightly nervous due to the closeness we achieved after turning out a light, her cat meowed in protest when its makeshift bed on the blankets was altered. I motioned for Taylor to scoot over closer to me and she complied easily. "I… Are you okay?" I asked wearily.

She nodded hesitantly. "Yeah, I mean sort of… nervous," I chuckled slightly. "You're really cold."

"Oh, right. Sorry again." She shook her head.

"No, it actually feels nice now." She said softly, I couldn't help but clear my throat nervously.

"Taylor, do you uh… get lonely in this house by yourself?" She shot me a look that said "You should know the answer". "No I mean, like, do you have trouble sleeping? Nightmares?" He felt himself tense up at the word. Taylor paused for a moment.

"Yeah, I do. I think… it's been a year since they started; the nightmares themselves aren't too bad anymore, but it's hard and I can't sleep. So I'm always tired, I hate them…," She started shaking slightly as if recalling a really vivid dream. I embraced her the best way I could lying sideways in a bed and she buried her face in my hoodie.

I petted her hair when she still wasn't calmed down. "Shh, shh… It's okay Tay, I'll stay here, with you, okay? I won't let them hurt you. Look at me," She did so and I frowned when I saw a tear or two threatening to fall. Brushing her hair out of her face, I kissed her on the lips softly and smiled when we pulled away. "Well how do you like that? No frozen flagpoles." I whispered, she laughed lightly and wiped her eyes with the blanket.

I held her close to me again. "Go to sleep Tay, I'm here." She whispered an "okay" and laid her head on my chest and eventually lulled to sleep.

* * *

**Like? Yes or no?**

**And there were some of you who reviewed, thank you! but for those others that just faved/followed, PLEASE review before doing so, I can't stress how much it irritates me when I don't get some feedback from those who won't talk, so please.**

**thank you**


	3. Beat Him With Dreams

**I feel like I'm writing these things very...crap-like.. am I? It's getting read a lot that's for sure, but still.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Beat Him With Dreams**

Taylor awoke that morning to find half her bed empty- though she didn't remember it being like that before. Her eyes darted this way and that, hoping to catch the familiar sight of that white head of hair as she sat up in her bed and stretched; she was still exhausted as always, but… She'd slept much better than normal when Jack was her with her.

"Jack…?" She looked around, he was no longer here. Though she turned to her nightstand to find a small note that had been frosted in the corner and she smiled at his trademark.

She picked it up and skimmed the small paper. "Meeting up with North, the Kangaroo and the others at the Pole. Be back soon… North? The kangaroo… Didn't he say the Easter Bunny was like one?" She drifted into the thoughts swimming around in her head and ended up giving herself a headache and sighed. "Oh well," She set the note back on the table. "I'll ask him about it later."

* * *

The yetis were hard at work with Christmas coming in the next month, also that one that tended to paint things the wrong color every time was making sure he did so correctly this time around. Flying in and around through the top window I landed as gracefully as ever in the room where North and the others were already gathered.

Tooth brightened at seeing me, as always since she had that weird-yet-suitable-for-her habit of poking around my mouth to look at my teeth.

"Jack! There you are!" North bellowed happily as ever.

"You're late. Where ya been?" Bunnymund asked from his seat in a chair, twirling a boomerang in his paw.

I cleared my throat and leaned on the table with my Frost Staff within my crossed arms. "I was… Just giving some kids a decent snowball fight." I wasn't sure how they'd react to my staying with Taylor- a human in general, really- overnight in her bed and everything.

Sandy shot me a look that proved he wasn't buying it; he always had been the most perceptive of the guardians. A question mark of sand appeared above his head but went unnoticed by the others as usual.

"I see. Anyway, back to business," North started, he looked serious and that was always a bad sign. I frowned when he turned to me. "Jack, Pitch is back."

"What… How? We saw him get finished off by his own fearlings!" I growled, nearly taken speechless by this news. Even I could feel the temperature begin from my lack of control over my own abilities.

"Jack, calm down. We had a feeling this would happen at some point. There'll always be fear in the world." Tooth laid a hand on my shoulder and I calmed down- at least a little bit anyway. Fear is all it takes to keep that guy around enough for him to do anything- and with all the fear Taylor keeps in… She could single-handedly bring Pitch back to control without even knowing it. My breath hitched at the thought.

"So… What do we do?" I asked, hoping to compose myself as best I could.

"Only thing we do for now is keep eye out. Pitch has hidden himself, he not strong enough yet to take on guardians! But only strong enough to have small number of believers. In mean time, keep doing what we always do, and Jack," He fired a warning look at me and I flinched. "Be careful. Pitch hold grudge against you."

I smiled to myself and nodded grimly. "Right, I know." I muttered. And with that, the guardians had parted ways once again.

I spotted Sandy leaving out the window and I flew after him. "Oh, wait Sandy! Hang on a sec," The golden guardian of dreams stopped and gave me the same question mark from before and a curious stare. "I need your help with something, if that's cool with you."

He nodded eagerly and I smiled. "Great," I floated along and Sandy followed suit. "Well… I was wondering if you could help out a friend of mine. She has bad nightmares so… You think you could stop by on your routes and just yknow, make them, not nightmares anymore?" I cursed myself for the terrible wording of that question. Sandy nodded but made a face that looked like was teasing me and making kissing gestures with little sand hearts floating around his head.

I scoffed but couldn't hide the light blush creeping to my face. "Oh come on! I-It's not like that alright? Anyway, I gotta jet, see you later!" I yelled out I rode the wind back towards Taylor.

* * *

I floated quietly to Taylor's bedroom window just in case she was still resting, finding the covers sprawled all over and no girl in them, I slipped downstairs and spotted her sitting on the floor with her cat. Somehow the feline didn't notice me coming in so I just sat by for a moment.

"Mrooow." Taylor's cat rolled into her lap from where she sat cross-legged on the floor, wearing her favorite blue hoodie. Though now, wearing something like this she felt somewhat like a copycat considering her favorite little stalker wore one just like it… Only more frozen.

She scratched the cat's white fur and she started purring like the motorboat everyone mistook her for. Whenever she was stuck in the house she'd look for some place cold to lie on. Taylor noticed her head jerk up and looking around for said source, clearly she was looking for Jack as she gave up and curled up in my lap.

"I know kitty, I miss him too." Taylor whispered, lifting the cat's now tiredly limp paws up and down without a fuss.

"Missing me now are we?" She jumped slightly and the cat's head jerked back up again and meowed. Taylor turned to find me standing on the window sill. "Even the furball?" She smiled at me and picked up her cat as she stood.

"Especially the furball," She said, handing her cat to me and I frowned. "She's the one who didn't know you were coming back. Just give her the love she thinks she never gets." I chuckled and took the cat from her hands and the ball of fur instantly cuddled against my cold atmosphere and purred like crazy.

"Bet cat I've ever seen that's for sure," I paused and Taylor looked at me. "But now I'll be covered in cruddy cat hair!" I realized as I had to spit out some already flying strands of fur. Taylor just giggled at me.

"Oh come on. It'll come off; besides, we can always get the fur off later. It's not that hard." She said and scratched the cat's head and sat next to me on the window sill.

"So… How did you sleep?" I asked, hoping I'd get a good answer. Taylor paused a moment.

"Well… Better than usual. So thank you for uh… Staying with me," She muttered the last part, blushing crimson as she did so and I couldn't help but smile. "By the way Jack, who's North?"

"Santa Clause."

"… No seriously."

"I am being serious. You believe in me but not old Chris Cringle?" I said, laughing when she puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

"You know why I gave up on that stuff a long time ago." She frowned while flapping the curtains back and forth. I sighed.

"Yeah, I know. I will prove it to you someday though, just watch." I said, raising her cat's paw and pointing it at her in mock warning and she giggled as I set the cat back down. I sighed again when I saw the furry mess that cat made of my hoodie.

"You remember how I said we could take care of that?" Taylor asked sarcastically. I stopped her before she could leave.

"What, by putting a blue cat on me? Nuh-uh, I'm getting this fluff off my way!"

* * *

"You know, I was just going to take a roll of tape to your shirt. Are you sure this is… well, logical?" Taylor asked, a puzzled look on her face half-hidden by her scarf as she watched me just lay face down in the snow.

I looked up at her and frowned. "Well that… Actually makes more sense," She giggled and I sighed. "Ugh, well it'll come off eventually." I said, working my way back up to find Taylor having wandered off. She seemed to be picking up leaves much like the one I frosted yesterday.

I smirked at her unawareness to my whereabouts and began to gather up a snowball in my hands. "Hey Tay!" She turned around just as I threw the ball of winter goodness. She had time only to show a shocked expression before it hit her face and I laughed like no tomorrow.

"Jack Frost!" She yelled angrily as I dropped to the ground, clutching my sides for I couldn't stop laughing. It finally died down to a stream of coughs and gasping for air and I wiped a tear from my eyes just as a huge shadow was looming over me.

"Wha…?" I looked and shocked myself where I sat at the sight. Taylor had gotten help from some kids and gathered the biggest snowball I'd ever seen! "No no wait-!" Too late. The snow came crashing down on me and I heard their muffled laughter through the white abyss.

I emerged from the pile of snow looking fierce, making mock-angry faces and sounds and the kids ran around screaming and laughing and quickly made use of the snow around them. Taylor just laughed and started to run when I started making my own snowballs again.

By now I had three snowballs resting in my hands and I stared running around aimlessly, tossing snowballs back and forth at whoever was closest. Taylor shot a ball in my direction and I back flipped high enough to dodge it and smirked at her dumbfounded expression.

"No fair! You have powers!" She threw another at me and I dodged it just as easily and the kids laughed.

"Who said anything about playing fair?" I said, now floating in the air and swerving around to dodge the snowballs tossed by her and the kids.

Though eventually I felt like playing a _little_ fair, so I floated down and ran around using my frost staff to build up more snow for our _ammo_. Some of the kids did end up hitting me square in the back and ran off when I chased them with a pile of snow in my arms.

After a while it got dark though and the kids all waved goodbye and went home. Taylor thought it best to do the same before it got too much colder.

"Why bother worrying about that when I'm practically a walking freezer?" I asked at my own expense and Taylor smiled.

"Because I don't think body temperature will give me a cold, unlike this weather." She said and we reached her house and shut I the door behind us as she took off her coat.

I paused for a moment, remembering North's warning about Pitch and sighed. Taylor noticed my sudden change and frowned worriedly.

"Jack, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I um… Well, Tay, do you believe in the Boogeyman?" I muttered, but just loud enough so she could hear me. Sometimes I forget that humans don't often know Pitch by the name the guardians use.

"What? You mean the guy that creeps under beds?" She laughed slightly at my question, but noticed my seriousness and stopped. "No, I don't. Why? Jack, are you okay?" She asked, concern etched into her features.

"Well, he is real. Like the rest of us, just really, _really_ bad. We call him Pitch though. Only… well it doesn't take belief to keep him around exactly. It's fear. But a couple years ago when he got out of hand, me and the other guardians beat him. Well, we thought we did, but now he's back again. I found out this morning from North." I stood close to her now and she blushed slightly when I grasped her hands. "Until this is all over, I need you to keep in sight, alright? This guy has a pretty big grudge against me and… If he finds out about you, he might try something. So please, just stay close to me, okay?"

She nodded frantically as if that would reassure me better, hoping I wouldn't notice her ever-reddening cheeks from my choice of words. "I promise I'll stay. Just calm down, okay?" She said softly, holding my now shaking hands in place. I frowned but nodded, I didn't even notice I'd been shaking.

"But what does Pitch look like? You know, just in case." She asked. It made sense, in case she did end up seeing him despite thinking she didn't believe, it was better to know who to run from.

"He's pretty hard to miss if you can see him. He's really tall, with gray skin and black hair and yellow eyes." She nodded and that was that.

I glanced at the clock and noticed it was getting later and I turned to her. "It's getting pretty late now. Shouldn't you eat something before it gets too late?" Taylor seemed to pause and shook her head.

"I'm not hungry. I'll eat later." She sighed and I frowned. During my time watching her from afar, she never seemed to eat much, and her clothes were starting to hang loosely on her thinning frame. I sighed.

"Tay, what're you doing? Don't forget I've been watching you, I notice things. You never eat much, why?"

"I, well um…," She seemed to be struggling just to answer and finally sighed. "It's not like I'm doing it on purpose. One day I focus too much on work or something and I end up not eating much that day. Then everyday afterward for a while I just… can't. I try but after barely having anything I have to stop because I just feel sick. I don't know I get like that for so long but… I don't mean to." She ended with a yawn.

"Hm… Well we'll work on that tomorrow. Right now let's just get to bed." I slung an arm around her shoulders and the cold emanating from my body seemed to calm her somewhat. I smiled at her timid nod. It was strange, she could be so straight-forward one minute, then she completely switches over to this shy little girl in seconds. It was actually kind of cute.

My cheeks reddened slightly and I cleared my throat nervously as we entered Taylor's room, of course I stepped in after she got dressed and washed up. We both lay down and she tucked herself in as I did and pulled her close to me.

Overcoming her brief moment of shock, Taylor leaned into me and nestled comfortably on my chest as she did after falling asleep last night. Funny how it felt almost as though her body was formed practically just so she could fit into me like a puzzle piece.

"Jack," She began softly, she smiled when my blue eyes met her brown ones. "Thank you." She breathed, leaning back in. I felt my throat constrict out of a nervousness of my own sort.

"Y-You're welcome." I heard a soft giggle before her breaths came out slow and even.

I lay awake for a few minutes and saw the familiar rivers of golden sand outside, meaning Sandy was on his nightly routes in this area. I quickly but carefully attempted to ease myself out of the form that was Taylor and grabbed my Frost Staff and silently floated outside.

"Yo Sandy! You out here?" I called out, the golden guardian heard my voice and I was met by the dream dolphins I loved to play with and smiled. He floated down on his cloud of continuously flowing dream sand. "Great, you're right on time." I gestured for him to follow and I floated to Taylor's room through the open window.

Sandy pointed at the girl and made the kissing motions and hearts like he did before and I froze one of the hearts above his head and he ducked.

"Come on Sandy, even I can be serious if I wanna be," I huffed, crossing my arms with staff in hand and he laughed silently as ever. "Alright fine, if it'll make you speed up yes, I do like her. A bit… Look can you just help her out here?" I whispered, praying to the moon Taylor didn't hear me saying any of this.

Finally the golden guardian stopped his humorous antics and spun his dream sand around until it circled Taylor into what might've been her first decent dream in a long, long time. I sighed in relief and gave Sandy a quick hug and stood by the bed for after he left.

"Thanks Sandy, you're a lifesaver." I whispered gratefully and he nodded. A picture of Pitch appeared above his head with an X through him and I smirked.

"Yeah. We'll finish Pitch yet." And with that Sandy left the room and went on about his routes as I carefully climbed back into bed, fitting my form to Taylor's own and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**No the eating thing doesn't really have anything important to do with the story, just a "me" detail since well...the character is pretty muchme. I'm Taylor, oh snap the big unveiling!**

**Did I do North's accent correctly? I hope so, I tried. Please let me know so I can fix it later if it's wrong.**

**Please review before faving/following, thank you**


	4. Savior of the Broken

**Dang, I've never updated so quickly on a story before...wish I was this good with my other stories... hmmm...**

**Oh well. Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Savior of the Broken**

It was almost worrying when Taylor didn't wake up at the crack of dawn like she normally did; but considering I got Sandy to give her the some of the first pleasant dreams she's had in over a year, I guess it was understandable.

I carefully slipped out of her bed and replaced my form on the bed with a pillow and she hugged it close to herself. I chuckled at the sight and moved to the window to look at the snow I'd been spreading lately.

The days have gone by rather fast. No one's seen any sign of Pitch and I made sure he wouldn't try anything by keeping Taylor in my sight as much as I could. Though I have seen a few of his fearlings creeping around near the house lately, but I froze them in no time. I'd sent word of this to Sandy and explained to him why I had to stay and keep watch myself and he understood immediately.

Except, there was one thing that was getting to be a bit irritating.

Some of the kids nearby have been talking about a rabbit hanging around. And I've been spotting the little flowers Bunnymund leaves behind when he uses his tunnels. Taylor hasn't said anything, but considering the lengths her mother went to so that she stopped believing sooner than most, she probably couldn't see the fabled Easter Bunny hopping around.

My chance to mess with the kangaroo came sooner than I thought when a large hole formed right outside the house. For just a second I turned back, planted a light kiss on Taylor's forehead, and floated out the window just as Bunnymund jumped out of his hole and scanned the area.

"Yo, Kangaroo!" I threw a snowball just as the rabbit turned and I flew back to the window again.

He accidentally dropped an egg bomb from the cold shock and shot himself in the air. I held my stomach as I laughed hysterically while still floating. Bunny quickly recovered and glared at me.

"Oh you asked for it now, Frostbite!" He yelled before flipping me the bird and I raised a brow.

"Whoa there Cottontail, kids are watching." I pointed to a small gathering of children staring wide eyed at the guardian. Whether it was joy that the Easter Bunny was here or shock at the vulgarity he was using, I'd never know.

He just jumped back into his hole, leaving a small flower behind. He hadn't resurfaced for quite some time so I just shrugged and flew back through the window and shut it to keep the cold from bothering Taylor who was somehow still asleep.

The silence was short lived as a hole formed on her bedroom floor and Bunnymund jumped out looking angry as ever and wielding his trademark boomerang. I readied my Frost Staff just in case.

"Bunny, what the hell are you doing in here?" I asked fiercely, careful not to be too loud.

"Don't think you can get me to back off by finally calling me a bunny. You've had this one comin' a long time!" He yelled and threw his boomerang as hard as he could. My eyes widened and ducked just in time and it knocked over a lamp as it returned.

"Cut it out! We're in somebody's room for Moon's sake!" I glared, aiming with my staff and shooting frost at the rabbit who then ducked into a hole and popped out from the wall.

"Yeah well they'll be thankin' me when you're outta here!" He tossed the weapon again and I thanked the wind for spinning me out of the way. The process of dodging, frosting and throwing ended up repeating itself for quite some time up until the room was a disaster.

"Jack…?"

We both froze as Taylor sat up and rubbed her eyes tiredly. I got out of my fighting stance with my Frost Staff hanging limply in my hand. She wasn't going to be happy when she saw her room, that's for sure.

Bunnymund eventually relaxed too and put his boomerang in his backpack. "Uh, morning Tay." I greeted nervously.

"Jack, what's going on…?" She asked groggily, her tired eyes wandered around the room and I gulped. "And why are there frost patches and flowers all over my room?" She seemed to scan right over Bunnymund and he frowned.

"Oh great, this Sheila sees you but not me? What's the world coming too?!" He yelled looking frustrated.

"Shut up Kangaroo. We'll get her to see you later." I whispered harshly and Taylor raised a brow at me.

"Who are you talking to?" She seemed more wide awake now and saw the mess we made of her room and gasped. "What the _hell_ happened here?"

"It was his fault!" I pointed at Bunny and Taylor shot me a look that scared me stiff.

"Who? There's no one there!"

"No no you don't understand!" I stepped toward her and lay a hand on her shoulder. "Tay, just believe for a second. It's the Easter Bunny, he's right there!" I pointed at Bunnymund. "I swear. I wouldn't lie about this."

She seemed to be attempting to focus on where I'm pointing as hard as she can, but no luck. Bunny sighed. "Face it mate, she's not just gonna see me because you want her to."

"Bunny come on, just, help me out here for once." I begged; Taylor just looked at me like I was crazy.

He tried thinking of what to do and tossed me a couple of his freshly painted eggs and Taylor widened her eyes. "Where did you get those?" She asked. I smiled and laid them on her bed.

"Just believe, Tay," I muttered. After a moment the eggs re-sprouted their legs and began to steadily march in circles on the covers. I laughed when she clapped excitedly and picked up one of the eggs. "Hope." I pleaded.

"That's adorable. But these eggs are so… Weird," She breathed. I frowned when she seemed to have no change, though when Bunny took a step forward, her eyes widened. "Wait, you're…"

Bunnymund laughed and jumped through his hole and came back through on top of her bed and she jumped back in shock. "Ha! You see me now don't ya Sheila?" He crossed his arms and Taylor nodded numbly. His hole disappeared and left a familiar flower behind.

"But you're so big. I thought you'd be more uh… small and fluffy." He glared at her and she flinched. "What? I think of Peter Cottontail when someone mentions the Easter Bunny! Not like… Australian warrior… kangaroo things." She scratched her head and I fell over laughing.

"Shut it Frostbite!" Bunnymund shook his fist at me but I continued on.

"She thinks you're a kangaroo too!" I said in between laughs and Taylor sighed as she finally stood from her bed and crossed her arms.

"So there's Jack," She pointed at me as I finally attempted to stop laughing. "The Easter Bunny," She pointed at Bunnymund and he nodded. "So I guess the others really do exist?" She shrugged.

"You really didn't believe in _any_ of us?" She shook her head at Bunny. "How is that when you can see this crazed snowflake?" He gestured to me and she frowned.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't keep calling Jack those names, but first," She grabbed her sketchbook off her desk and whacked us both over the head with it. "Who the hell said you two could have a fight in my room?! Do you see how much cleaning I have to do now?" She gestured to the mess we made and crossed her arms.

I cleared my throat. "Sorry…?" She glared and we hung our heads in shame.

Taylor sighed. "Look, just go downstairs so I can change." I almost forgot she was still in her pajamas, being nothing but a long sleeve teal shirt and loose gray shorts. Not even a bra considering I'd been with her all night, I fought the blush threatening to come to my cheeks and she blushed instead when she realized I'd been staring.

She grabbed me by my hood and Bunnymund by his backpack strap. "J-Just get outta here already!" And with that she slammed the door on us and we made our way downstairs.

"So… Since when do you have a sleepover with your believers, ey Mate?" Bunny smirked at me when I unwillingly blushed.

"Oh shut up you stupid Kangaroo," I crossed my arms and glared at him. "What're you doing watching us? I told Sandy I had this area covered."

Bunnymund scratched his head and looked away. "Well… Sandy did tell us you were keeping watch over this area and helping those with fears around here. But he also mentioned something about you taking a liking to a certain Sheila around here. North got that look in his eye and sent me here to check it out."

If looks could kill Bunny here would be a rabbit-sickle. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Alright, so I like her, okay? Is that suddenly such a crime?" Surprisingly Bunnymund's eyes softened.

"I know Mate, but she's a mortal." My breath hitched at his words. Gripping my Frost Staff firmly, I slowly slid down to the floor. Somehow I hadn't considered that little fact in our growing relationship.

"I… I can't think about that right now. All I can do for now is help her." I said, my white bangs covering my eyes slightly. Bunny raised a brow.

"What do you mean? What's she need help with?" He asked. I frowned deeply and looked at him.

"Taylor has enough fears and problems as it is to single-handedly bring Pitch back to power and not even know it." He widened his eyes and stepped back. "I thought I could help by staying with her, along the way I came to like her and found out about other things that were going on. That's why Sandy knew what was going on because I asked him to help with her nightmares.

"As for everything else… Well I don't want to add to her fears. And considering she's close to me, Pitch could come after her. If he gets to her, I… I don't even want to think about what would happen." I attempted to keep my hands from shaking by grabbing onto the fabric of my hoodie tightly.

Bunnymund looked like he was actually going to give some words of encouragement when Taylor finally came out of her room and we gulped nervously.

"Well someone here has to help me clean up the natural disaster that was once my room." She crossed her arms and shot a look at us. I quickly stood and flashed an apologetic smile but Bunny backed off.

"Uh- I just remembered, I got some eggs to paint. Later lovebirds!" He thumped the ground and quickly exited through the tunnels. I glared at the flower that surfaced.

Taylor sighed and gestured to the flower. "Pull that out for me would you? And I wasn't kidding; I do need your help with this." I nodded and plucked the flower from the ground, sighing heavily when she went back up to her room.

"A mortal and a guardian… How did I never think of that?" I muttered, placing the flower on the table and heading upstairs.

When I entered I saw Taylor looked upset about something, lazily plucking flowers and gathering the remains of her lamp like a turtle in slow motion. I frowned. "Tay…? Are you alright?"

She looked at me as if just realizing I was there. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm okay." She said softly, picking up some of the larger pieces of the broken lamp.

She flinched when she felt me hug her from behind, having left my Frost Staff on the bed. "I know you're lying to me Tay. Is it because of the mess? I can fix the things we broke no problem!" I attempted a smile to cheer her up but it didn't seem to work. "Please, talk to me."

"I just…," She started, placing her hands on my own. She turned in my embrace and looked me straight in the eye. "Jack, am I a burden?"

I raised a brow. "What?"

"I heard some of what you and the bunny were talking about. I mean, am I just getting in the way or something? If it weren't for me… Pitch might not be where he is right now," She broke away from me despite my protests and held her arms up and around herself as if she were chilly. "If I wasn't here, then he would be easier to defeat and you could focus on that instead of me. But, maybe… If I just…" I saw her hand grasp a sharp piece of glass off the floor and my eyes widened at what she was thinking.

Moving faster than even I thought possible, I was in front of her and grasped the shard almost as tightly as she did. "Don't you dare," She bit her lip and attempted to back away when she saw the look in my eyes, it was a look of what held anger, fear, and pain in my blue irises. But I held her in place. "Tay, don't even think about doing something like this! This wouldn't do any good whatsoever!"

Her eyes were already glistening with tears threatening to fall as I could already feel they were streaming out of mine. "We can get through this together. I can help you with your fear, I know I can! We can beat Pitch without resorting to… this. Just please, don't do this. I… I can't lose you." I felt her grip tighten just ever so slightly on the glass and my hands felt a trickle of the red warmth oozing from her palm. I grabbed her wrist with my other hand.

"But I… I can't. What if he hurts you because of me? What else could I possibly do to stop him? Jack, I-" I cut her off when I sent my lips crashing into hers; leaving her so shocked she ended up dropping the glass.

"I beat him once before, and I know damn well that I can beat him a second time. I'm a guardian, it's my job to kick evil's ass to the curb," I smiled when she let out a small choked laugh through her tears. "Please Tay, just let me in. I'm here for you and always will be."

She could only nod and I hugged her as tightly as I could. "Don't ever scare me like that again." I cried, my hand resting firmly against the back of her head with the other around her waist, fighting back my other shaking tears.

I let Taylor freely cry as much as she wanted, shaking violently with each choked sob against my own body. "I'm sorry Jack…," She grasped my hoodie and her hands bunched up into fists. "I'm sorry."

I didn't dare pull away, for it felt as if I did, then she would disappear from my life forever.

* * *

**Alright getting emotional... I love moments like these. the tearjerkers**

**I wish I had someone like Jack around when I got low like that..*sigh* oh well**

**please review and well..yeah**


	5. Battles and Believers

**Alright people here's chapter 5.**

**And dammit REVIEW before you fave/follow. The one time I didn't specifically ask to do that no one even reviewed at all, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, I gotta know so I know if I'm doing ok!**

**It just gets irritating when I ask specifically reveiew before doing that and then some readers just totally skip over it, come on people. I'm not writing JUST for myself.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Battles and Believers**

"Well isn't this just precious?"

I felt my eyes flare in cold anger and shock, letting go of Taylor who now seemed scared stiff and I stepped protectively in front of her. I glared daggers at the man standing before us from the open window.

"' _He's pretty hard to miss if you can see him. He's really tall, with gray skin and black hair and yellow eyes.'"_

Pitch Black.

He frowned at us like we hurt him for getting defensive. "Oh come now, don't let little old me interrupt your lovely affections for one another. After all, Taylor is such a darling little bottle of fear for me." He grinned. Taylor peeked over my shoulder and looked to the Nightmare King in utter confusion.

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh, I know a lot about you thanks to your dreams. For example, I know that you've been plagued by my nightmares for quite some time, I know that you're head over heels in love with Jack," Even she knew the situation was too serious to be bashful. "I know that your favorite color is red- ironically since you hate blood- and I've come to learn that this isn't the first time you've drawn your own blood as well. This list goes on, child."

I paused and glanced at the girl behind me who visibly flinched at that last fact. She shook her head at my questioning look that said "later".

"You got all that from her dreams?" I asked, turning back to Pitch.

"But of course, I am the Nightmare King. It is important to know what dreams I'm giving and receiving fear from."

"So why show yourself now? There's no way you regained your powers that fast." I hoped the longer I could keep him talking, the more time I had to reach my Frost Staff from Taylor's bed. I got her to scoot to the side with me so it didn't look obvious when she was unguarded.

Pitch either didn't notice or didn't care. He played with his black dream sand around his hand, forming a small but useless fearling.

"Oh no, not yet. I'm just here to… Speed up the process." I barely had time to raise a brow when in a flash I grasped my Frost Staff and held it up as he shot a gust of sand at us.

"I'm letting you pass me so easily, Pitch!" I charged at him after shooting a bolt of Frost in his direction and he deflected by forming his own sword of black sand.

He swung down and I parried just in time, grabbing the front of his cloak and jumping out the open window before making a bigger mess of Taylor's bedroom.

"Jack!" She yelled from the window sill, obviously not caring about the cold wind against her face.

"Just stay there Taylor! Don't come out!" I yelled back, firing more frost as a fearling charged at me and it froze to the ground. Pitch growled.

"I won't let you interfere this time, Frost!" He charged and swung with such speed I barely saw it coming, just missing a fatal blow as he cut a small gash in my arm instead.

Biting my lip to keep from giving him the pleasure of seeing my pain, I jumped high enough with the wind's help and slammed my staff down at the Nightmare King. Only he backed away a second before and instead only got frostbitten limbs from the blast.

I held my staff in front, ready for him to fight back. But he just grinned and pointed behind me. Slowly, I turned and gasped at the sight before me.

Somehow he'd gotten Taylor completely enveloped in his black sand. She was being suspended in the air with the sand wrapped tightly around her hands, legs, torso and mouth. I froze at the sight before me, she had tears in her eyes and my own filled with anger and I rounded on the Nightmare King.

"Let her go!"

Pitch just yawned and leaned on his sword that was now stuck in the ground. "And why should I do that? It's keeping you at bay, she's filling with more fear as we speak, and everybody wins!" He paused. "Well, mostly me."

He failed to dodge my blast of frost this time and he screamed in agony. I stepped toward him menacingly as he began to thaw already.

"Let. Her. Go." I snarled. He was breathing heavily with hate filling his yellow eyes.

He sighed. "Fine," He snapped his fingers and I saw the black sand slowly begin to retreat from Taylor's shaking body. He smiled for a second. "But not before making my mark." I couldn't raise my Frost Staff in time as he slashed his dark sword across my chest, I stared wide eyed and cried out in pain as blood gushed from my chest.

Pitch vanished in a flash, the sand along with him. I dropped to my knees, clutching my chest as I heard Taylor drop with a painful _thud_.

"Jack…," She started, getting up from the ground. "Jack!"

I felt myself being supported by her cold, shaking hands before I eventually blacked out, she never stopped screaming my name.

* * *

The first thing that registered in my mind was the dull pain and tightness coming from my chest. I finally managed to half-open my eye lids that were heavy with exhaustion.

_What happened to me…?_ I thought, everything seemed so far away. Last I remember, I was with Taylor, I hugged her and then…

"Pitch!" I shouted- or attempted to, my voice was so hoarse- and jolted up from a bed I'd been lying on, immediately regretting doing so when the pain shot out from my chest and I winced.

"Take it easy Mate; you took quite the wallop from Pitch. He's already gone." Bunnymund suddenly came into view next to the bed and my eyes widened in surprise.

"What're you doing here? Where are we? And, where did Pitch go?" I darted my eyes here and there, dreading that Pitch would somehow magically appear in the room. Bunny's hand made a gesture to calm down.

"Tone it down, Frostbite. We're at the Pole, and Pitch was already gone when we found you two." he sighed when he saw the look in my eyes clearly worrying about Taylor. He pointed down.

Taylor sat in a chair at my bedside, fast asleep. I noticed that she had bandages and bruises on her face and probably more underneath her clothes, her hand where she'd held the glass was bandaged as well as my own. I was so tempted to lift my arm to brush her dark bangs out of her eyes.

"She finally got to sleep Mate, don't wake her up. She's been uh… Keepin' watch over you." He scratched his head, clearly not used to this kind of situation.

"How have I been out?" He held up two fuzzy fingers. "Two days?"

Bunnymund nodded. "Yup, and somehow Sheila's been able to stay up only until a little while ago," He raised a brow at our bandaged hands. "What did you two do? Make a blood pact?"

I hung my head and my free hand clenched and twisted the sheets in my tightened fist.

"She uh… She had an idea on how to make Pitch weaker." It wasn't completely a lie. Bunny just raised a brow.

"So? Why not just let her do it? The weaker Pitch is the better." He chuckled, twirling his boomerang in his paw. He chuckled. Fucking _chuckled_. I felt my insides flare up.

"Because then she'd be dead, that's why!" Bunny visibly flinched at my outburst and I felt Taylor stir slightly. He didn't deserve me taking it out on him, I knew that. He didn't even know what Taylor was planning… But I couldn't help myself.

"What're you talkin' about Mate?" Bunnymund's voice lowered to a more serious tone and I gulped. I glanced at Taylor as if hoping she would miraculously wake up and help me out.

I sighed, knowing she wouldn't like me telling them, but it was too late now. "Bunny she… She was ready to die, to take her own life… She thought that if she was gone, then Pitch wouldn't be getting stronger. So she tried to…," I choked back a sob at the thought of what would've happened had I not been there. "But I stopped her."

I was squeezing her hand in mine like a life line, resulting in little to no disturbance from the sleeping girl as she only nuzzled closer into the crook of my arm.

Poor Bunnymund just seemed shocked, though I guess you didn't meet someone willing to kill themselves just like that very often so it was understandable. He finally managed to somewhat compose himself and sighed.

"Kooky little ankle biter that one. But she's here, all we gotta do," He laid a paw on my shoulder. "Is restore her hope."

I smiled. It was true; we bring back Taylor's hope and she won't be afraid anymore. Give her hope and it'll open new chances, she could fight her fears. "Right, thanks Bunnymund."

He nodded and stood back again. "Well, now I guess I should alert the others that you're finally awake, but," He turned to me at the door frame. "You probably want some time with that Sheila beforehand." He left and I sighed in relief, thanking him in my mind. The last thing I wanted was Tooth investigating every little detail and me failing to comprehend Sandy's pictures and North's loud stomping and shouting.

A small groan interrupted my thoughts when I noticed Taylor was already beginning to stir. Her hand unconsciously slid out of mine- much to my disappointment- so she could attempt to rub the sleep out of her eyes like the child people mistook her to be.

"Morning Sunshine." I smiled and she jumped. Well, she's definitely awake now.

"Jack?" She breathed, standing from her chair despite being a bit wobbly. "Jack… You're okay!" She enveloped me in the tightest embrace she could muster. Though she managed to pull back when she felt me wince.

"I-I'm sorry Jack, I just… When Pitch struck you down like that, a-all that blood… I got so scared." I heard her voice crack as tears threatened to fall. I felt horrible for worrying the poor girl this badly.

I hugged her while being more careful of my wound and she returned the favor. "It's okay Tay. I'm fine, see?" I looked her in the eye and she nodded meekly. "Did he hurt you at all?" She frowned when my voice lowered and shook her head.

"No. Not as badly as you anyway, just some cuts and bruises and a sprained wrist from the fall," She visibly flinched at the memory; she did fall from a ways off the ground after all. "But…" I raised a brow at her puzzled expression.

"But what? What else is there?" I asked hurriedly.

"Well, it was really weird… But when Pitch let me go, some of that black sand was stuck to me," She pointed to spots on her face and arms. "I tried getting it off but it just… Got absorbed into my skin or something. Nothing's happened though, so I didn't think it was a big deal."

She noticed me visibly pale at this and frowned worriedly. "Jack? What's wrong?"

I sighed. Great, as if normal nightmares weren't bad enough, now she'd have some specially created by Pitch to her disliking. Which means Sand wouldn't be able to stop it so easily.

"You know how the Sandman's sand gives you good dreams?" She nodded. "Well Pitch managed to create his own dream sand- nightmare sand, the black sand he had around him. Only thing is, Sandy won't be able to stop them from coming until Pitch's sand is gone."

"Oh… Well that's just great." She sighed heavily but brightened a little when I slung an arm around her shoulders.

"It'll be okay, I'll be there like always." I smiled, kissing her softly on the lips and she blushed but returned the favor anyway.

Apparently that was the only bit of time Bunnymund would give us, because not seconds later the door was practically kicked down by the other guardians entering the room.

"Jack you're awake! Is great news!" North boomed cheerfully. Christmas was a couple weeks ago, so he was all ready for his own relaxation and fun and relieved that the stress was over and done with; it showed.

Tooth fluttered over to us as well as Sandy; Sandy looking relieved and Tooth just as jumpy and cheery as ever. She hugged me tightly, thankfully careful of my still painful wound.

"Oh Jack, I'm so glad you're okay! When we heard what happened," She gestured to Taylor who must've explained and she smiled at the fairy in turn. "I was afraid it was worse than it seemed, but you're okay! It's all well and good now!" Her feathers seemed to rise at her smile.

I raised a brow when I realized something. Taylor looked at Tooth like she knew she was there.

"Wait, Taylor can see you guys?" I pointed to the guardians after glancing at Taylor.

"It took some persuading on Bunny's side, but yes. She sees all of us now!" North grinned, patting Taylor's back with his huge hands and she looked winded now from the gesture. I chuckled.

"A little too much persuading if ya ask me, Mate," Bunnymund sighed from where he leaned on the wall. "That ankle biter is difficult as hell!" Taylor scratched her head.

"Sorry," She smiled apologetically. All is forgiven. She cast her eyes over all the guardians including myself. "It's just so… hard to believe, I mean, you're all real. Not like I pictured you to look like but still," She frowned to herself. "I just don't get why my own mother went to such lengths to make me stop believing so soon."

I frowned. "How old were you when you stopped?" She looked off into the distance in deep thought.

"Um… I think maybe ten. Something like that." She shrugged.

"What?!" North looked appalled and Taylor flinched at the loudness and plugged her ears for a moment. "You have missed out, child! Come, come!" He swung his large arm around the girl and carried her out of the room. I just smiled at the frightful look she shot me before she was out of sight.

"She's in for it now." Tooth giggled. She left saying she'd keep North from driving the poor girl insane with whatever he had in his arsenal of holiday cheer. Bunny left to help as well.

I flung the blankets off of my body and swung my legs over the side of the bed. Though standing up slowly didn't stop the pain in my chest and Sandy noticed me wince and shut my eyes for a moment. He floated over with a hand on my arm and back.

He frowned disapprovingly at me and I sighed. "Come on Sandy! I don't wanna be stuck in here with everyone else having fun out there!" I extended my arm toward the door and cried out when pain shot out of my chest and pulled back. My Frost Staff lay on the wall on the other side of the room and I frowned knowing Sandy wouldn't let me go grab it.

A picture of a bed appeared above his head and pointed to me. I sighed heavily and he smiled when I sat back on the bed.

"You win this time, Sandy." I chuckled when he cheered silently with dream sand confetti raining over the "victor". Eventually I got back under the covers and shut my eyes before he sprinkled some of his dream sand over me and left the room when I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I've never been very good at fight scenes, did I do that alright? idk**

**I feel like I didn't write this chapter as well as I could've done it, hmmm...oh well**

**REVIEW BEFORE YOU FAVE/FOLLOW PLEASE**

**thank you**


	6. Nightmares Knocking at Your Door

**Came quicker than I thought.**

**Sorry it's short, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to update again before the holidays since I got a ton of family coming in town soon and when they're around, I get no time at all.**

**oh! and thanks to **_MusicalDeleria_** for the best review I've ever gotten! yeeaaa**

**And with that, emjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Nightmares Knocking at Your Door**

"You know Taylor; you were on naughty list once."

"I was? Why?"

"When you pushed down child at school." North waved a finger disapprovingly in Taylor's face and she frowned.

"Aw come on. I thought he was messing with my friend. I was in the second grade!" She sighed exasperatedly. She clearly still felt embarrassed for doing that anyway.

"Is alright, you make up for it by stopping other bullies later." He crossed his large arms and laughed that famous laugh.

"What's this I hear about Tay taking on bullies in the _second_ grade?"

The girl jumped at hearing my voice and North just looked at me curiously.

"Geez Jack, way to give me a heart attack," Taylor breathed, a hand over her chest. "I thought you were still resting." I smiled at her.

"I was… But I got bored." I sat up in my bed, careful of the wound this time. North had probably shown her around the Pole for hours before coming back here with Tooth in tow. Though she, Sandy and Bunnymund had already gone back to work.

Taylor yawned rather loudly and kept a hand over her mouth as if fearing she'd been insulting us in some way. What? Would she fear that we thought she found us boring? Like that would ever happen.

North rubbed his hands together. "Ah yes, you must be tired, child; let me show you to room." He opened the door and Taylor glanced at me before standing. Clearly she felt weary with the obsidian nightmare sand officially about to work its magic. I cleared my throat.

"No North, she can stay with me."

North shot me an incredulous look with his mouth agape. "Jack! Young mind of yours out of control!" Taylor blushed madly and I sputtered and shielded my own rising blush with my hand.

"What- No North! Not like that!" I looked to Taylor for some help but she just ended up spewing stutter-nonsense. "We haven't done that and that's not what I mean anyway!"

North glanced at Taylor to find if I was telling the truth. She seemed too shocked to speak so grabbed a nearby pen and paper to draw out what we meant. He frowned when she handed him the small doodle.

"Um, I see… Well then, sorry for confusion." He mumbled and shut the door. Taylor sighed heavily and I let myself plop back onto the bed completely.

"What did you draw?" I asked, turning to her when she handed me the drawing. It was pretty good for a minute-long doodle. I could make out the dark form of Pitch and a small version of her with Pitch's dark sand being represented by many black specks on the paper leading from his hand to her head. "Well, at least he understood." I chuckled slightly.

"Y-yeah." Taylor stuttered; I smiled at her embarrassment. Though I took notice of the dark bags forming under her eyes, having now been darker than they were when I woke up the first time after Pitch's attack.

I scooted over in my bed, gesturing for her to come in with me. "Come on Tay, you gotta sleep at some point."

She had her eyes downcast for a moment as she took off her jacket and boots and sat on the bedside.

"I know, I just… Jack, I'm scared," She had her arms folded with her hands clenched tightly as if she were trying to warm up. I felt myself flinch at her choice of words, remembering the words my sister had spoken to me over the ice. Taylor looked over at me. "Jack? Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

I paused. "Just remembering something. I'm fine," I pulled her close to me and made to pull the covers over her with her assistance. "And you'll be fine too. I'm here, just like always. We'll get through the nightmares together. Okay?" She nodded and smiled at me.

"Right, thanks Jack." She kissed me lightly, but I didn't let her pull away just yet. I reached my hand through her hair to the back of her head and held it there as I kissed her deeply, she complied instantly.

She weaved her arms around my neck and fought back a flinch at the jolt of cold that went through her body at the touch. I smirked against her lips and kissed her one last time and pulled away. I smiled at the sight of her reddened but cheery face.

"First time you were the one to kiss me. Had to make it special." She giggled slightly and leaned onto my chest as we lay comfortably under the covers.

She drifted off to sleep in no time; no surprise considering I'd heard she'd been up watching over since we got to the Pole. First time I've heard of a guardian being watched over by the very people they were supposed to watching instead. I inwardly chuckled at the thought and pet Taylor's hair softly.

I frowned to myself; this wasn't going to be an easy night.

* * *

Everything was blurred and out of focus. There was a sound gradually making itself known as I came back to my senses. Did I fall asleep?

The space next to me on the bed felt vacant, I steadily became more aware and realized Taylor was gone. The sound I heard was… screaming. From right down the hall.

"What the…" I swung my legs over the bed and grabbed my Frost Staff for support as I limped out of the room. There were other voices shouting over the screams, whatever was happening, it didn't sound good.

And that screaming voice, it sounded familiar… Where did Taylor go? Please don't tell me that's her screaming.

I gulped when I came close to the door, hurrying my pace when I found it was indeed her fear-filled voice that rung in my ears.

Running as fast as I could with a limp, I flung open the door. My breath hitched at the sight.

"What the hell is going on?!"

Taylor was in a bed- screaming as loud as possible with her head held in her hands, there were tears running down her face. She looked to be having a nightmare. But when did she come in here? Why wasn't she with me?

There was a yeti holding down her legs- I guess she'd kicked someone in her frenzy. North was attempting to shake the poor girl awake while shouting words of the same variety; Sandy was trying to sprinkle his dream sand over her but… When it made contact with her the sand just turned black and she seemed to become even more afraid.

North turned to look at me for a moment. "Jack! She's having nightmare, we are doing best we can!" He shouted, not really caring how loud he was being at the moment. I hurried to the bedside and held my Frost Staff firmly.

"Why isn't the dream sand working?" I looked to Sandy, he'd been trying his best so far but, somehow it just wasn't enough.

He gave me a sad frown and shrugged, meaning he didn't know what was going on. "Pitch must've come up with a new trick." I growled, sitting on the bed and attempting to shake Taylor awake.

Suddenly Sandy pushed his way past North and pulled back his golden hand, slapping the girl across the face. A red mark was already forming and our mouths hung agape at the dream guardian.

"Sandy? What was that?!" North exclaimed, Sandy just gestured to Taylor who had surprisingly stopped screaming and she almost painfully opened her eyes.

I did a double take at Sandy who smiled sadly, neither of us wanted to resort to violence just to wake her up, but in the end it was all they had left.

I turned to Taylor who was shaking slightly, but dazed. "Wha…?" She gasped, a hand reaching to her reddened cheek. She looked to the three of us in shock. "W-What happened? Did I do something?" She asked fearfully, her voice squeaking slightly with tears falling from her eyes.

"You were having nightmare. It's okay, Taylor, you're awake now." North lay a hand on her shoulder and the girl flinched under our touch. I frowned.

"Okay… And why does my face hurt?" She looked to me and I held my own cold hand to her cheek, feeling the warmth emanating from the reddened mark. I nudged my head toward Sandy.

"It was the only way we could wake you." I said, she watched Sandy point to her, make a slapping motion and made a picture of her waking up. He clapped his hands together and bowed in a way of asking for her forgiveness. She just ruffled his golden hair, dream sand flying in waves all around.

"It's okay Sandy, thanks for waking me." She said. Sandy grinned at her and bowed his head again.

"But what happened? He tried using his sand on you but it just turned black. Is it Pitch?" I asked, hoping anyone would answer. Taylor just pulled her blanket close around her small frame as if hoping to find some protection by doing so.

North frowned. "We talk about in morning. For now, just rest." He sighed heavily, making to leave after Sandy floated out the door.

"Thank you, North." Taylor added. He smiled at her before closing the door behind him.

She squirmed under my stare, hoping to avoid the interrogation I was about to give her.

"Why'd you leave?" I asked, not loud enough for her to flinch again, thankfully. Whatever her nightmare was about, it really had her spooked. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack? I thought something had happened." I held her hand in mine and gave it a light squeeze.

"I'm sorry Jack. I didn't mean to scare you, I just… I thought you would need your rest, so I didn't want to keep you up all the time trying to help me." She muttered, looking me in the eye with that sad, scared look of a little girl. I inwardly groaned; who could stay mad at _that_ face?

Instead I hugged her as tight as I could with my injuries; she seemed shocked at first but eased into it and returned the embrace. I had my hand in her hair with her head pressed onto my shoulder. "It's alright Tay, just… Don't scare me like that again." I felt her body shaking with suppressed sobs as she nodded.

I reluctantly pulled away from her, but still held her at arm's length. Pulling the cuff of my sleeve under my fingers, I wiped the flowing tears off her face and smiled. "Maybe now we can do this right?" She giggled slightly and wiped her eyes on her own for good measure.

"Sure. But can we go back to your room?" I nodded and she helped me limp out the door with staff in hand. "It's too cold in here." She whispered before shutting the door.

Within its walls, shadows danced their dance of darkness as the Pole fell silent with sleep once more.

* * *

**Good? yes or no?**

**REVIEW before you fave/follow**

**thanks again to **_MusicalDeleria_**! love you man!**

**merry christmas, happy holidays, blah blah blah**


	7. Chase the Nightmares Away, Please

**Ohhai. What brings you here?**

**What's that? Another mini chapter I shat outta nowhere right after I said I couldn't? Well that makes sense.**

**Yes, I know I said I probably wouldn't update until AFTER the holidays, but I got a little more twisted inspiration from who-knows-what.**

**So with that, here's another shorter chapter. And now I swear I won't be able to update till after Christmas/maybe New Years, I'll be too busy.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Chase the Nightmares Away, Please**

Taylor's nightmares persisted for weeks, and days after they started I was finally dubbed healed enough to walk around on my own. Though as soon as this was established, we had to head back to her home since her mother wouldn't be falling for Taylor's calls and text messages saying she'd happened to be with a friend or out on night walks whenever she happened to come home.

* * *

**2 weeks ago**

"I'll see you guys again soon, right?" Taylor asked, frowning through her tired expression at the thought of never seeing the other guardians again.

"Of course! You come any time you like!" North bellowed happily. Bunnymund came and patted her on the back.

"And maybe sometime I can show you to my Warren, eh Sheila? A lot greener than this place, that's for sure."

"I just might take you up on that offer someday." She smiled. She seemed a little down since she couldn't say goodbye to Tooth and Sandy, but they had to leave for work a little earlier considering they'd stayed behind here at the Pole a little longer.

Bunny backed away as North stepped up to me and handed me one of his snow globes. I raised a brow at him.

"You know I can just fly us back, right?" He just shrugged.

"Bah, take faster way this time. Besides, Pitch might stop you on the way if you fly!" Taylor visibly flinched at Pitch's name. Whatever her nightmares had been about lately, she really didn't want me to know about them. I swung an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me and she blushed slightly.

I chose to ignore the grins forming on North and Bunnymund's faces. "Good point. Thanks North," I whispered "Taylor's home" and pictured it in my head and threw the globe a few feet away from me. I smirked when Taylor jumped at the sight of the portal forming. "We'll see you guys later!" I pulled Taylor with myself towards the portal as she turned to walk backwards and wave at the two guardians.

"Bye!" And with that we were back in the same neighborhood we had met in.

* * *

**Present day**

It was the middle of the night and I managed to switch my own form for a pillow for Taylor to cling to just like the last time we were in her room. By the time I sat myself on the window sill she'd been clutching her head in her hands in discomfort, obviously having another nightmare.

She'd somehow managed to keep herself from screaming bloody murder in her sleep like she used to, unfortunately this resulted in her biting her lip so hard it'd been bleeding and bruising slightly. I frowned at the sight before tearing my gaze away to look up at the Moon.

"Come on Manny, you've got to know something I can do to help her… Anything." As usual, no response from MiM once again.

A choked sob brought me out of my irritation and I noticed that Taylor's nightmare was getting worse. I sighed and shut the window as I stood and swiftly replaced the pillow with myself once again.

I swallowed as I felt frustrated tears threatening to fall. Here I am, actually in bed with the girl I've come to care for so deeply in such a short time and… And I can't even save her from her own nightmares. I wiped the tears away and began to shake her awake. I couldn't afford to look weak in front of her. If Taylor saw me like that then… Then she'd just about break, I can't let that happen.

Not ever.

"Hey Tay, come on, wake up."

* * *

Darkness.

Blood.

It was cold. Not like Jack's pleasant winter temperature, but a cold like of the dead and cruel.

That was all Taylor saw. All she had ever seen in Pitch's creations.

She'd see her mother like a beacon of light in the dark world, only to crumble at the smallest touch into a pile of broken glass and blood.

The same became of all of her old friends, her family, even her own cat. She felt a little part of her die a little inside every time she'd have to see it happen.

But there was one person in this never-ending world of deathly cold, sadistic pleasures conjured by the Nightmare King that shined the brightest, that didn't suffer the same fate as the others.

It was Jack Frost.

Every time she saw him gleam as brightly as the freshly fallen snow that followed him. And every time she'd also forget what happens when she sees him again.

"Jack!" She ran toward him, finally someone who would disappear!

He smiled and extended his hand and she ran faster. She grasped it tightly when she came to a stop.

"Tay, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." She looked up at him to find his face slowly turning beet red. For a moment she'd forgotten the world she was stuck in.

"Yes…? Jack, what is it?" She breathed, holding a hand to her chest.

He took a deep breath before grinning at her. "Taylor, I lo-"

He never got a chance to finish his sentence, he never did. Every time each dream's events would come flowing back into her mind like a rushing river.

For every time he'd try to tell her those three little words, he would die.

Freezing to the core against his own will, a gunshot to the head, a knife to the heart, a barrage of arrows raining down upon him in mere seconds, suddenly bursting and leaving his flesh and life blood carving deep gashes into her heart and skin.

This time it was suffocation. She didn't know what the cause was, she couldn't see anything smothering him or entangled around his throat.

"Jack…?" She whispered, hurrying to his side to find whatever was causing his death today. He looked at her with dilated pupils; they were starting to gaze into nothingness like they did when this would be over.

"Jack, no! Please don't go! Jack-" A sickening crack and he was limp on the ground. Broken, she knelt beside him and carefully lifted him up to her chest. His pleasant winter body temperature now changing to that of a corpse. She cried and screamed, but nothing helped.

Then, the cold, dark world had begun to break. The endless sea of blood forming the sky was pouring over itself, the shadows breaking into an empty light. A voice was present, beckoning her away from this hell.

"… Up. Tay… Wake up. Tay! Come on! …Wake up!"

* * *

My eyes filled with relief and obvious concern when Taylor finally opened her eyes, her screaming had finally ceased, but the tears continued to flow. She was breathing hard as if she'd just run a marathon, her brownish-hazel eyes darting this way and that in absolute fear.

"Tay, you're awake now. It's okay." I smiled, hoping to relieve her some. She just looked at me like she'd just seen a ghost.

"Jack…?" Her hand slowly rose and touched my cheek, without hesitation I grasped her hand in my own tightly. "You… You're really here?"

I nodded, fearing what may have occurred in her dream this time. This scenario was becoming more a routine at times. "Yes Taylor, I'm here. You're alright now, you're not dreaming."

The tears flowing from her eyes suddenly doubled and she hugged me as tightly as she could. "You're here… You're okay. Please don't disappear…" I stared shocked for a moment before pulling her close enough to me that our bodies seemed to mold together so perfectly like they did every night.

"I'll never disappear, Tay. I love you too much to do that." It didn't matter if she saw me blushing as madly as I was from my indirect confession. My heart dropped when I felt her flinch against me and stayed silent. But then…

"I… I-I love you too," Inwardly I was jumping for joy like a little kid getting their favorite wish list toy for Christmas, but I'd save that for later. Despite my words, she stayed afraid. "Please don't disappear… Please don't disappear…"

Who knows how many times she'd repeated those words. But for now, all I could do to help her was never let go.

* * *

**I don't call bullshit, my dreams have been like this before. I just wish I had Jack(or someone like him? idk) around for when I woke up in a fearful frenzy...yeaahh..**

**So what do you think of this mini chapter? Too short for even a mini? Crappy dreams? Eh what the hell.**

**REVIEW before you fave/follow. If I had to have 1 golden rule, there it is.**

**Enjoy your holidays.**


	8. Riddle Me This

**Alright finally! I don't write chapters this long very often, and have definitely never written one like this!**

**I got the idea from a Guest reviewer going by the name of **_Dannie_**, so thank you for making this chapter possible! Also, thanks again to **_MusicalDeleria_** for helping me out!**

**Anyway, let's get on with it, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Riddle Me This**

_She said she loved me, she said she loved me…_ I was absolutely giddy. Not just for that of course.

Pitch's nightmare sand was finally beginning to wear off, much to my pleasure considering I myself could sleep a little better as well. Taylor was no longer waking up screaming or in a cold sweat; these days I'd wake up on my own to merely find her in slight discomfort.

Since the night was over, I'd asked Tooth to keep an eye on her while I headed out to do my rounds and spread snow days to the places that were cold enough. Thankfully, she was still wide awake after completing her own work and accepted in seconds.

As I waved my Frost Staff to and fro, sending waves of snowflakes over the world while the wind pushed me about in the air wildly, I couldn't help but think back Taylor again, who was hopefully sleeping at least somewhat soundly at the moment.

"I guess we're technically a couple now, right?" I asked myself; using both "we" and "couple" in the same sentence would've seemed like an impossible dream back when I was invisible. Hell, it still felt strange; though I didn't think that feeling would ever go away completely.

Though something made me think it wasn't entirely official yet, we've held hands and kissed before, but it wasn't the same. I've seen most couples go out to dinner, or at the least a walk in the park or go to a movie, what were those called again? Docks… No that's not it.

I smacked my forehead frustratedly. "Come on! It's not that hard, what was it called?" Suddenly a light bulb went off in my head. "Dates! That's it, dates!"

I felt a smile make its way across my face; that's what I should do…

"But I gotta get creative."

* * *

After I finished my rounds for the day I made my way back to Taylor's house, freezing the sidewalk in time for the unlucky bully chasing some kids to slide and fall on their rear. I chuckled when the bully's victims were out of sight and flew in through Taylor's window to find her bed empty and the blankets strewn about the room. I raised a brow at the mess she'd made.

But that wasn't as strange as what else was going on in this house.

Both Tooth and Taylor were wandering around the house, bending over to look underneath tables and beds while making clicking and meowing noises. I did my best not to burst out laughing on the spot and just smirked.

"Did I walk in on a porn shoot or something?" The two girls yelped and jumped to look at me in surprise.

"Jack! For Moon's sake, knock when you come in!" Tooth breathed a sigh of relief with a hand to her chest.

"Alright, sorry," I raised my hands in defense and smiled. "So what's going on?"

"Have you seen my cat? We've been looking for her all morning." Taylor asked, a look of concern etched on her face. I frowned.

"No, I haven't. She's missing? You sure she isn't just sleeping in a snowdrift out in the yard or something?" Taylor just shook her head.

"No, we don't let her out in this weather. She's a white cat, if she went out in the snow we'd never find her again." She ran a hand through her hair and laughed humorlessly at her own statement.

Tooth laid a hand on her shoulder. "My fairies and I will keep an eye out for her on our routes. Don't worry, we'll find her," She removed her hand and fluttered her wings rapidly toward the window. "Until then, I must be off. Bye Extra!" And with that the Tooth Fairy was gone.

I turned and raised a brow at Taylor. "'Extra?'" She just shrugged.

"Nickname. I told her about an extra tooth I have inside the roof of my mouth. It doesn't do anything, so the dentist said it'd be alright if I just left it there."

My mouth formed an O shape. "Well that's… Different." She giggled slightly and I smiled.

I couldn't help but stare at her outfit she'd chosen. She was wearing what was practically a pink version of my own blue hoodie- minus the frost- and I fought the smirk threatening to show. She also had on cuffed jean shorts and her usual black leggings with a blue heart necklace resting just below her collarbone.

I take it she noticed I was staring because she started blushing slightly and pulled at the ends of her sleeves nervously. Everyone has something they do when they're nervous- I guess that's her thing.

"What're you staring at?" She struggled to keep from stuttering; somehow she won the conflict.

"You." I chuckled when she made a sort of nervous squeak.

"O-Oh whatever! Come on, I need you to help me with these." She'd stepped over to a printer with a semi-large stack of papers in hand and dropped almost half of them on the table in front of me.

"What are they?" I picked up the stack and noticed a picture of her cat and some typed words scrawled all over the page with her address and cell phone number.

"Missing cat posters. Might as well be quick about it if I can't find her around the house, I don't want anything to happen again…" Suddenly she held a sad look on her face and I frowned.

"Again? Has she gone missing before?" Taylor shook her head.

"No. But we had other cats in the past. One of them died rather young of some kind of lung disease, about a month before that, my first cat just sort of… Disappeared. My mom wouldn't let me put up posters, so I'm doing it now before she can say anything."

Before I could say anything she'd already put on her jacket, boots and gloves and we were out the door putting up posters on light poles and handing some to random passersby here and there along the way.

"Tay," I started, freezing a poster to a tree as we strode across the sidewalk. She looked at me in question. "Do you like adventure?"

Smiled absentmindedly and gave a short laugh. "Uh, I guess so. Why?"

"Riddle me this." I smirked when she shot me an amused smile.

"Riddles, huh? Since when did you become the Mad Hatter?" I held up a finger.

"Don't interrupt," She giggled but stopped when I sent her a playful glare. "Now, a story began of snow and leaves. Go to our beginning for a clue." I leaned on my Frost Staff coolly.

Taylor just looked at me like I was crazy. "Okay, Jack, what're you doing? Is this a scavenger hunt or something? We have posters to put up." She whined somewhat playfully. I shook my head.

"We've been putting up posters for over an hour now; just do this for me, okay? It'll be fun." I stood a came near inches from her face in seconds. She seemed to hold back a yelp and stared at me nervously.

"And for every riddle you get right, I'll give you one of these," I swiftly looped my arms around her waist and pulled her body closer to mine and planted a light kiss on her soft lips. "Okay?"

I chuckled when she seemed too shocked for words at my quick actions. Eventually she smiled and gently wiggled out of my embrace and stuffed the rest of our posters into her canvas bag resting on her hip. "Okay, okay, you win. So, 'our beginning'?" I nodded.

She held her fists up to her chest like she was getting herself pumped up to start and I chuckled. Staring off into space, she started muttering the clue I'd given her while wandering around aimlessly.

"Snow and leaves, snow and leaves… I think," She bit her lip nervously. "I think I got it!" She grinned at me and hurried off to "our beginning." I had to fly at first to catch up to her.

* * *

Taylor finally slowed to a stop at a familiar hill caked with snow and she looked at me, breathless from running for so long. "Did I do it?" She asked, seemingly fearing she'd hurt my feelings if she got it wrong. I smiled.

"Maybe. Take a look around for the clue, if it's here you can go to the next step." She wandered around the area, searching around the trees and the snow and leaf-covered ground before dropping her head a sighing exasperatedly.

"Can I get maybe one more hint? Nature is hard!" She looked to me before kicking into a large mound of snow and yelping when she stubbed her toe even through her shoe on a frozen rock and I burst out laughing!

"Damn right nature is hard!" I laughed so hard my insides ached and I finally calmed down under her annoyed glare.

"It's not funny!" She pouted, a small tear of pain threatening to fall.

"Alright, sorry," I breathed before composing myself once more and putting my finger to my chin in thought. "A hint, huh? Well I guess I could give you just one."

I leaned against a tree and looked to the many fallen maple leaves scattered about the ground. "I was touched by winter's kiss the day you began to change. Though now rock hard, I can still crumble. What am I?"

Taylor had a determined air about her, like she about to save the world just by figuring out this small riddle. After a moment of pause, it dawned on her and she began to search the floor for the clue.

Searching and searching, there were so many leaves all around us, but somehow, she came up victorious; the maple leaf I'd once frozen for her as proof of me being Jack Frost now danced in her gloved fingers.

She found that there was now writing on the leaf that hadn't been there before and she jumped for joy. "I got it right! Yes!" I laughed as she pumped her fist in the air when she jumped one last time. It was amazing how despite her being eighteen and the troubles she's already gone through, she can still have the same joy as the children that thought of the guardians on a daily basis.

I kissed her cheek when she finally settled down as promised. She glanced at me with a smile and gave me a light peck on the lips and turned back to the leaf before I could register what she'd just done.

_Getting a little more daring are we?_ I smirked to myself. Taylor didn't usually take the initiative on anything "lovey dovey", so when she did it was always a little of a shock.

Taylor was already in her own little world as she mumbled the riddle to herself as she read.

"_His holiday is of hope and new beginnings.  
He claims to be a familiar rodent,  
but is more like a hopper of the Australian variety.  
Find his impersonator for the next clue."_

As if on cue a small rabbit came into view almost a block away with a rolled up paper tied to their back looking downright terrified. Taylor nearly dropped the riddle in her hands and shot me a look.

"Are you serious?" I grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "Jack! I have to chase a freaking rabbit? Do you know how fast those things are?!" She cried out exasperatedly. I shushed her by putting a finger to her lips.

"Careful, you'll scare him away. And trust me; those suckers are hard to catch. How do you think I got the last note on him?" Taylor seemed to practically collapse at that comment but I held her up by her shoulders. "Whoa, Tay, you okay?"

"It's the last one?" I was almost disturbed by that grin slowly making its way ear to ear on her face; I nodded when she turned her gaze to me.

"Uh… Yes?" I jumped back and couldn't help but chuckle and leaned on my Frost Staff as she cheered and pumped her fist in the air.

"Alright! Now I can figure this whole thing out and get some hot chocolate at home!" She had her hands to her chest as I fell back in laughter; well, as far back I could get while floating on the wind anyway.

"Hot chocolate? That's really all you can't wait for?" I composed myself and drew back a tear.

"Yes. You got a problem with that?" She rested her hands at her hips and frowned at me. "Have you ever even had hot chocolate before?"

She nearly fell over when I shrugged and shook my head. "No. Is it really that big a deal?"

"Uh, yes! You're missing out. Alright! New motivation: Catch that rabbit and get you to finally try hot chocolate!" She stated determinedly and I laughed and got into a position in the air that looked like I was lying on a bed or something with my head on my folded arms.

"Well you better be quick then, 'cause all your yelling is scaring off your last clue." I pointed at the steadily retreating rabbit and she gasped.

"Crap!" And with that she took off after the rodent as fast as humanly possible. I flew by aside her with a smug look on my face and she frowned at me as best she could.

"You know it's not really fair to make a normal human chase a rabbit when you can go WAY faster than I can!" She shouted angrily, though not being able to wipe the smile off her face. She was clearly having fun, and was in no hurry to let it end without a little excitement on the side.

Keeping consistent with her speed I thought to myself for a moment and grinned.

"Do you trust me?" I yelled over the wind rushing past our ears. She looked at me uncertainly for a moment before nodding frantically. "Then hang on."

I waved my Frost Staff about in front of Taylor, making a long path of ice following the scurrying rabbit ahead. Before she could slip and fall I flew behind her and lifted her up and waved my staff again, creating a shell of ice around her boots that quickly molded into ice skates. She gasped and looked at me with a hint of fear in her eyes.

"Jack! I don't know how to skate!" She cried.

"Then what better time to learn? Don't worry, it'll be fun!" The fear seemed to slowly fade from her eyes and nodded carefully as I laid her back down on the path of ice while still flying so she could start out fast. I held my hands on her back and pressed on as I sped up, still keeping consistent with the ice following the rabbit. "Here we go!"

She screamed when I let go but held onto her hand just in case. It wasn't a scream of fear this time, not like every other time before in these past few weeks. It was a scream of pleasure, enjoyment. She was finally having fun. I fought back the urge to shed tears of joy at the sight.

By this point we were approaching the fleeing rabbit at an alarming pace, now it was nearly four or five yards away near a clearing with a huge pile of shining snow at the end. Taylor must've seen her chance, for she let go of my hand and jumped in the air with her arms outstretched toward the rodent. I gasped and blew a gust of wind on her skates so they wouldn't cut her on impact and in front of her as she grabbed the rabbit in midair to ease the fall.

The two tumbled until they both stopped somewhere in the middle of the mound of snow. At least a minute passed and still no one surfaced. "Oh no…" I flew up above the mound and sent a gust of wind all around the mound and snow was sent in all directions, resulting in what looked like another fresh snow fall for the day. My fear got the best of me when I found Taylor lying on the ground with the rabbit cradled in her arms.

"Taylor!" I rushed to her side and set my staff aside for the time being and lifted her up carefully in my arms. "Taylor, are you alright? Come on, wake up!" I panicked, shaking the girl slightly. I felt myself practically beaming when she coughed, breathing heavily and winced; her body must feel pretty sore by now.

"Jack?" She breathed, I smiled wide. I was too distracted to notice her hands shuffling around the rabbit still in her arms.

"Tay! Thank the Moon you're alright! When you didn't come out, I-I thought-" I was cut off when she sloppily sat up with her hand in the air, holding something.

"I did it!" She turned to me with a tired, but excited smile. "I got your last note!" I stared blankly before smiling. She glanced at me for a moment.

"Does this count?" I frowned.

"Count for what?" She seemed to get embarrassed all of a sudden and blushed.

"You know… One of your prizes." I couldn't help but grin.

She winced slightly when I enveloped her in a tight embrace but steadily eased into it, I was still getting over the shock that she could've been seriously hurt- or worse. "Of course." I pulled away for a moment before giving her a small, but passionate kiss as promised. I could feel her smile against my lips and the feeling remained even as we pulled apart.

"I hope this little guy's okay after our little fall." She frowned, poking the rabbit still in her arms softly. She breathed a sigh of relief when it moved slightly and opened its eyes.

Of course, it was a wild animal that'd just been chased around town by a crazy couple on ice; the rodent seemed to panic at the memory and bit her on the finger and she yelped as it ran off easily into the woods.

"Ouch! Furry little bastard!" Taylor cried out and I laughed at her language but winced at her now bleeding hand.

That wasn't all- after her little "fall" as she called it, there was no doubt she had either a broken bone or sprained wrist or ankle at the least. Thankfully nothing was jutting out at disturbing angles- so nothing broken I hope. She was completely covered in scrapes and quick to form bruises. Luckily they landed in a pile of snow and not a pile of rocks, or this would've gone much worse.

I was quick to lift her up bridal style before she could protest. "Let's get home." She looked at me with a frown.

"But what about your last note?" She shakily began to unfold the paper but I pinched it closed.

"We can do that later, alright? First we get you patched up."

* * *

"Ouch! Jack, that stings!"

"It's supposed to, Tay. Just hang on, I'm almost done," I chuckled, spraying disinfectant on the last of the cuts. She really wasn't happy earlier when I had to wrap up her ankle, turned out she sprained it when her and the rabbit took that mad tumble into the snow. But at least now we were finally done, I smiled when I laid a band aid over the last cut. "There. Happy?"

Taylor sighed heavily. "Much. Thanks." I nodded and took a seat next to her on the couch with one arm draped over her shoulders. "Sorry I gave you such a scare before." She muttered.

"I was scared. But you're okay now, it's alright," I glanced at her before blinking and looking off incredulously. "I just can't believe you only came out with a sprained ankle." She laughed at that and sighed.

"Well, maybe Lady Luck is on my side for once." Something seemed to dawn on her and she gasped, reaching for something her pocket and pulling out a familiar folded paper. "I almost forgot! Can I read your last note now? Please? Please?"

It was a wonder how someone could go through all that and still have the energy to act like a little kid asking for a new pet, especially with those huge puppy dog eyes she now adorned. I fought back a bark of laughter and grinned.

"Sure why not?" She clapped and plopped back down on the couch and unfolded the paper. I felt myself getting more and more uneasy, what if she doesn't like it… No! Of course she would! Now, I gotta play it out exactly how it went in my head time and time again. I took a deep breath when she had the paper completely unfolded and in her hands.

She muttered the first words to herself, her eyes widening. I knew it was my chance to take over and read them out word for word as I had memorized painstakingly, looking off into the distance.

"_I'm no Cupid  
No professional at lovey dovey romance  
But perhaps I can work with these words."_

I turned to her with a determined sparkle in my eyes; I could feel it. By now she was staring at me, shocked and amazed.

"_If waking up next to you is a dream  
Then Sandy gave me the best dream a guy could ask for.  
Seeing your sleeping face  
Your beautiful smile  
It freezes me in place."_

No pun intended.

"_I love you when you're with me  
I'll save you when you're scared  
And no damn clothes will stop me from feeling your heartbeat.  
Riddle me this-  
Who is the one that thinks of you as their world?  
Who sent his snowflakes to frost over your heart with love?  
Who is head over heels in love with you?"_

By now I'd turned my whole body toward her. Her hand rose unconsciously to her face, tears steadily flowing down her reddened cheeks.

"Jack…" A soft smile reached her lips and I couldn't help but grin like a fool.

A fool in love.

"Right answer." I leaned in a kissed her on the lips softly at first, then she returned the favor and linked her bandaged arms around my neck and the kiss lasted and became more passionate in the long run.

"I love you." She breathed and kissed me again, I smiled against her lips and ran my hands through her dark hair.

Eventually I felt my body taking control on its own, reaching underneath her shirt and she yelped a giggle at my cold touch, seemingly losing control of herself as well. The kiss deepened once more and my hands trailed up her back, lifting the shirt along with them.

Something inside us seemed to click and Taylor pulled away, not out of anger but careful precision.

"Wait Jack," She gasped. "I don't know if I'm ready for… That." She gulped, her already red cheeks heating up.

I blinked in confusion, but then I somehow managed to regain control as well and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Right, right Tay I… I'm sorry." She shook her head, saying it wasn't anything to put blame on about. She pulled her shirt back down and leaned on my chest. She was so warm…

"Could we just… Wait?" I felt her breathe a sigh of relief when I agreed. Finally the day's events seemed to take their toll on her and she was asleep within minutes.

"I'll wait till the end of time for you…"

* * *

**I'm not really sure where the last part came from...but I had to do it. forgive me!**

**So what do you think? Good? Bad?**

**I worked really hard on these riddles and poems... MusicalDeleria helped me out there too. And thanks again to Dannie who came up with the idea! Sorry I couldn't put in the jester outfit you wanted haha**

**REVIEW before you fave/follow! I gotta know how this turned out!**

**see you next time**


	9. The Filler of Stars and Chocolate

**Alright so...kinda filler, kinda not. But hey, "filler" is even in the title so meh.**

**REVIEW before faving/following please**

**enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**The Filler of Stars and Chocolate**

"Jack, do you believe in wishing on falling stars?"

I shot Taylor a look and smirked. "You're asking one of the mythological spirits if _they believe_ in something?" She laughed at my statement.

"Point taken, but still; it just seems so hard to do. And who came up with something like wishing on a falling star three times before it falls for it to come true? That's gotta be impossible, right?"

We were sitting near the window sill in Taylor's bedroom- well, I was sitting on it, Taylor just leaned against the ledge- and looking up at the sky for who-knows-how-long. It was already nighttime, we'd spent the day recuperating from the riddle game the day's previous.

I leaned into my knees with my Frost Staff clutched in my hands across my chest. "Well if I had to guess, it'd be Manny's doing. Every myth and legend out there was most likely started by him, like how he brought about all of us spirits here. Like me, North, Tooth and Bunnymund, even Pitch." I sighed when I saw her flinch at the mere mention of the Nightmare King, though his sand is finally gone, she was probably officially scarred for life by those dreams.

"Have you ever actually tried wishing on one before?" I asked, hoping to distract her.

She shook her head. "No. I've never even seen a falling star before. I hear they're really pretty though." She sighed dreamily as if imagining the sight of a sky overflowing with the balls of fire.

"What would you wish for?" She looked at me like she didn't understand. "If you saw a falling star I mean, what would you wish for?"

Taylor had her hand to her lip in thought and stared off into space. "I think… I think I'd wish to be able to fly," My eyebrows shot up and she blushed, as if embarrassed and looked up at the sky. "Well I think it'd be nice to fly, to just… escape, get away from it all, yknow? Sometimes I even get jealous of the birds flying away from annoying kids," She laughed humorlessly. "Sounds weird, coming from someone who's afraid of heights."

"I can fly you."

If Taylor wasn't holding onto the window sill she surely would've fallen over. In all seriousness, I fought back the urge to smirk at her shocked and confused expression.

"Y-You can fly?" I frowned.

"Of course I can. You saw me fly next to you yesterday, remember?" Now I was standing on the window sill with my legs bent, ready to prove it to her if I had to.

"I thought you were just skating with me! Besides, it's not like I had the peace of mind at the time to actually watch you or anything!" She ran a hand through her hair and sighed exasperatedly. I smirked.

"Alright, if you don't believe me then…" She raised a brow at me when I stood completely on the window sill with my arms outstretched. Her eyes widened when I let myself fall backward and out the window completely.

"Jack!" She shouted, looking over the ledge but frowning when there was no sign of my body whatsoever.

"Look up, princess."

I smirked at her dumbfounded expression when she looked at me with relief and a tinge of fear. She let out a held breath and put her hand over heart.

"For Christ's sake, Jack! Don't scare me like that!" She shouted at me and I chuckled.

"Sorry," I floated down to her window and extended my hand out to her. "Still wanna fly?"

She gulped nervously. "Um, Jack... You heard the 'scared of heights' part, right?"

"Of course. But I can help with that too! I'll keep you safe. Please," I kept my hand out but floated back a little and gestured to the sky. "Let me make your wish come true."

I fought back the foolish grin rising within me when she slowly grabbed my hand and I steadily pulled her out the window and held her close to me. She had one hell of a death grip!

"Uh, Tay? You're kinda... Choking me, loosen up will ya?" I gasped and chuckled when she loosened her grip.

"Sorry, just a little scared." She giggled nervously.

"Don't worry, I gotcha. Now hang on," I shot her a look. "But not in a death grip, alright?" She giggled again and I smiled.

Her breath hitched when we started shooting up higher and higher, she kept her face buried in my hoodie. I leaned in closer and whispered in her ear.

"Tay, you might wanna see this." I held her tightly with one arm while I used my free hand to lift up her chin and turned her head to the view and she gasped with a wide grin forming on her face.

From the ground below to the sky above, you wouldn't be able to tell which was which aside from the snow and trees. The darkness of night and the many street lights just seemed to merge in with the sky swarming with constellations. In Taylor's case- it was literally breath-taking.

Her grip on me seemed to lax into almost nothing aside from her hand resting on my arm.

"It's beautiful..." She breathed, turning to me with a smile.

"So are you." I smirked and leaned in for a kiss; suddenly a gust of wind pushed Taylor forward and her lips crashing into mine and her grip on me tightened again, probably because of the scare the wind just gave her.

Her eyes were closed so she didn't see me aim an irritated but thankful glare at the empty sky where the wind was obviously blowing around with joy.

"Um… Jack? C-Can we go back down now?" I saw her looking at me hopefully and shaking slightly. I frowned.

"'Cause of that little scare? I told you I'd keep you safe and I am. I promised." She smiled after a bit of red crept to her cheeks.

"It's n-not that Jack," She bit her lip as if holding something back. "I-I'm just really getting c-cold now."

I blinked, then noticing she was actually wearing nothing but a thin long-sleeve shirt and shorts. She was shaking because she was freezing her butt off right now!

"Oh geez! I'm sorry!" She laughed at my tone as I flew us back to her window with my hand holding her head close to my shoulder.

"What kind of person goes around wearing thin shirts and shorts in the middle of winter?" I sighed exasperatedly as I entered through Taylor's window and set her down to get warmer clothes.

"The kind that doesn't like layers, that's what," She smiled and ducked behind the bedside facing away from me as she changed clothes. "And you're one to talk Mr. Single-Hoodie-and-Ripped-Pants!" She pointed at me accusingly and I laughed with my Frost Staff resting over my shoulders.

I raised a brow when she jumped out of her semi-hiding place. She now had think pants on, but they seemed to be sagging a bit, she was probably still too skinny for them. She always pulled a large hoodie over her shirt as well.

"I know you just got out of the cold but… That seems like a bit much." Taylor just shrugged.

"It's just for now; till I get warm enough again. Besides," She made her way to her door and to the staircase. "If it gets too hot, I'll just strip it all off later." She smirked when my staff slid out of my grasp and my cheeks reddened like tomatoes.

"Uh maybe I'm just hearing things… SAY WHAT?!" I ran a hand through my hair and flailed my arms about and she broke out in laughter.

"I'm just kidding! I can be a trickster if I wanna be. Oh! I should finally make that hot chocolate!" She jumped up and down before hurrying down the stairs, sliding a step or two and tripping down the last couple. I flew down to catch her before she could hurt herself again.

So… She's a bit clumsy; I kinda saw that one coming when I met Taylor anyway.

"Take it easy there, Tay. Not like you can start doing back flips with a sprained ankle, after all." I chuckled and she winced but smiled at me.

"Right, sorry. Help me up?" She extended her hand to me and I grasped it as I wrapped the other around her waist and pulled her up. She planted a light kiss on my lips in gratitude and limped towards the kitchen and I couldn't help but grin.

I floated into the kitchen and leaned onto the counter behind her as she wandered to and fro. "What is hot chocolate exactly?" She jumped at my voice and I chuckled at her jumpiness.

"Well, the easy way is just hot cocoa mix and hot water; some people add milk and marshmallows though. Occasionally whipped cream and cinnamon too, but in taste," She paused in thought with a tiny packet in her hands and milk heating over the stove. "Picture melted chocolate," I sighed contently at the thought, you'd think a winter spirit wouldn't like melted-_anything_ but, well, no. "And mix that with some warm milk, maybe some marshmallows… Or peppermint." Her voiced seemed to change seductively and I fought back a blush rising to my cheeks and let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

"That sounds like a food-gasm waiting to happen." I gasped with a smirk and Taylor giggled as she turned away and emptied the packet into the pot.

"Good answer." She turned off the stove and limped over to the counter with two mugs.

"You want any help with that?" I asked slowly, noticing the mix swishing in the pan wildly. She just shot me a playful glare.

"No I got it, I can do stuff!" She whined and I chuckled and she poured the steaming liquid into the two mugs. "There." She laid a mug in front of me and sat next to me as I let myself drop onto the chair.

I stared at the liquid cautiously. "Well, it smells good." I heard Taylor laugh beside me and grinned. In one swift motion I scooped the mug in my hands and took a big gulp of hot chocolate.

Taylor's eyes widened. "No wait-!" She pulled back just in time as I felt a scorching sensation in my throat and on my tongue and spat out the liquid as fast as possible.

"Holy shit that's hot!" I set the mug down with my other hand fanning my mouth as if hoping the burning would go away. Taylor came into view again with ice cubes in her hands, knowing I couldn't exactly frost over my tongue; I grabbed one and popped it in my mouth.

"How do you people drink this stuff?!" I glared at her when she completely broke out in laughter. "Tay!" I whined.

"I… I'm sorry Jack," She wheezed with that big, goofy grin on her face and finally calmed down some. "I tried to warn you. It's called 'hot chocolate' for a reason though!" She blew on her mug slightly and took a sip.

She resisted a giggled when she saw me still frowning deeply. "Why don't we try it this way?" She dropped a couple ice cubes into my mug and gestured to the drink before me and I sighed.

I reluctantly grasped the mug in my hand, this time careful of the heat emanating from it and took a small sip and my eyes widened.

It was delicious.

* * *

"Can't I have just _one_ more cup?" I pleaded. Taylor sighed exasperatedly.

"You've had three whole mugs so far- including mine! No more tonight!" She had her hands resting on her hips and she glared at me.

That is, until I gave her the "pouty face". Taylor's irritated features were already faltering gradually. "Please?" I begged.

She bit her lip and frowned. "No way Jack." A light frown made its way to my face when a thought hit me and I grinned. She cautiously took a step back.

"Well… What if I give you one of these?" I was inches from her face in barely a second, not even giving her time to yelp as I kissed her on the lips and pulled away after a few moments. I fought back the laughter rising in my throat at her flushed and shocked face.

"I-I, buh… Oh whatever! Fine!" She sighed exasperatedly and I couldn't help but jump for joy before she pointedly shot me a quick glare. "Just don't blame me when you get a stomach ache later or something."

* * *

**Yeaaah idk, hope you liked it! I'm sorry it's nonsense and short and junk, I've just been stupidly busy lately and only had time to spew random crap.**

**Tell me what you think by REVIEWING BEFORE FAVING/FOLLOWING**

**I mean seriously, it's like almost nobody even listens(reads?) or is just doing the opposite to piss me off...ugh**

**Hoped you liked it**


	10. Jump Ahead

**Alright, first update in a while...I'm sorry!**

**Class started up again and it's taking up way more of my time than I thought it would so I'm doing to my best to write when I can whenever more story dawns on me.**

**Oh, and, REVIEW BEFORE YOU FAVE/FOLLOW GENIUSES.**

**I swear you're doing this on purpose(some of you, obviously those who won't listen), would it kill you to just give some words of encouragement here? Shit happens and I lose motivation sometimes, and just reviews that say "update" don't count.**

**Maybe I'm asking too much here...no? I'm not? Thank you, just DO AS I ASK FOR ONCE ALRIGHT? Please.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Jump Ahead**

Pitch watched with clenched fists as Jack and Taylor strolled along the sidewalk, smiling and laughing like no tomorrow.

He could feel his dark power dwindling ever so slightly. Thanks to that frostbitten _fool_, his best chance of getting his powers back was all but destroyed. The girl's fear and pain weren't nearly as strong as they used to be.

A wide smirk spread across his face and he waved his hand in the air, the dark nightmare sand swirling about elegantly.

"Perhaps it's time we spread a little fear."

* * *

I noticed Taylor shudder all of a sudden and I shot her a concerned look.

"Are you cold, Tay? We could just head back if you want." I jerked a thumb in the direction toward the house and she shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. I just got this weird feeling."

I raised a brow at this. "Like what?"

"Like...," She trailed off and seemed to look at something in the distance and blinked. "I'm not sure. Maybe we should just go back?" She sighed heavily and let her arms drop to her sides.

"Hm… Well, as good as it sounds to go back and have more hot chocolate," I smirked when Taylor groaned. "I say we stick around and have some fun."

Luckily nobody was around, so there wasn't anyone to freak out when I lifted Taylor off the ground as I willed the wind to push me up higher. She seemed startled at first but eventually relaxed when I pulled her closer to my body and I heard her giggle slightly.

"I swear I'll never get used to this." She breathed and I chuckled. Whether she meant the view, the fact that she was a couple hundred feet off the ground or that her boyfriend could fly, I'd never know.

My grip tightened and she flinched when the wind suddenly became a little stronger. "Don't worry, its okay. I got you." I glared at the wind as Taylor was breathing in and out slowly like it would calm herself, though the wind just continued to increase.

"Jack, I'm scared… What's going on?" She had to shout in order for me to hear her.

"I-I don't know! It's going to be okay, I promise!" I slowly started to descend, careful not to get too tossed around in the wild gusts. Though they only got stronger and pushed us back to where we started again and I growled.

"J-Jack…!" The panic in her voice was evident. My breath hitched as the wind seemed to be pulling her away from me. I fought it back as best I could, but the wind was so strong now.

Time seemed to slow down when her body was finally torn out of my grasp.

Her blood curdling scream was the first thing to register in my mind as I shot down like a bullet to reach her in time.

"TAYLOR! I'm coming!" I shouted, hoping my words might at least help her mentally somehow. Though over the wind and her own screams, she probably couldn't even hear me.

She had her eyes shut tight as she was falling with her back toward the ground, the hair band she had in already came undone and was long forgotten and her hands were clasped tightly at her chest as if protecting something.

Suddenly the wind seemed to cooperate this time, pushing me forward to reach her faster. I managed to just barely pass her and looped around to catch her and send the biggest gust of wind possible at our backs to lessen the impact. Thankfully it worked just in time and we landed lightly in the middle of the forest.

My knees buckled from under me and I dropped to the ground, sitting Taylor down just in front of me who was still wrapped around me as tight as possible and shaking violently.

"Tay? Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?" I felt the trembling in my voice and inwardly cursed myself. She just silently shook her head but didn't lessen her grip in the slightest. I sighed heavily in relief.

"We landed now, okay? We're on the ground, you can look. I'm not tricking you, I swear," I noticed her hair was covering her face as she glanced around to find that it was true. Though she still seemed rooted and shaking on the spot. "I'm so sorry, Tay. I… I don't know what happened. The wind, it- it just-" I laid a hand on her shoulder but paused when she flinched. "Tay…?"

She was biting her lip so hard it was bleeding now. I frowned and brushed some of it away with my finger. "Tay… Stop, you're bleeding." Her breath hitched and I lightly moved her hair away from her face and I fought back a gasp.

She looked like a wreck. Her face was beet red, perhaps from the cold wind lashing out at her face. Her lip was quivering and her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, overflowing with tears.

"Jack…," She whimpered, not even bothering to stop the tears. "Can we go home now?"

I didn't even hesitate to hug her as tightly as I thought possible. "Yeah," I settled for holding her bridal style with her hands wrapped tightly around my neck. "Let's go back home."

I felt my emotions beginning to work their magic as a light flurry of snow began to fall, it would've looked beautiful, had there not been something else in the mix. An unheard of hot anger rose within me at the sight of familiar black grains of sand hidden in my snow.

_Pitch… You'll get what's coming to you._

* * *

I wasn't sure how long it took for Taylor to calm down enough to fully stop trembling; she'd barely said a word the entire time before exhaustion seemed to overtake her and she fell into a restless sleep.

I sat beside her sleeping form, lightly brushing her bangs out of her eyes and rubbing circles on her back in hope of easing her tension slightly. I sighed heavily when her eyelids seemed to squeeze tighter than before and she clutched her pillow like a lifeline.

I felt myself pull my Frost Staff closer to me at the memory that had surely traumatized the poor girl. Pitch… When did he figure out how to take control of the winds? How was it even possible? Sure the wind was its own being, but do they even have a solid form or mind for Pitch to grasp?

"Well, finding out how he did it won't help anything," I glanced at Taylor and stood carefully. "Or any_one_."

I was shaken from my thoughts when I heard a familiar Australian accent outside. Sliding the window open, I found Bunnymund standing on the sidewalk, much like when the day he met Taylor.

"Hey, Frostbite!" He saluted with a smile. I sat on the window ledge and stared at the Pooka skeptically.

"What're you doing here? North didn't send you to spy again, did he?" I frowned and Bunny waved his paws about in a defensive manner.

"No way! I'm not doing any more of his 'spy work'," He air quoted "spy work" and I chuckled. "I just wanted to see how you and Taylor were doin'. Where is the Sheila?"

"Resting." He raised a brow at me and I gestured to the bedroom as a "Come inside" and he ducked into a tunnel, quickly reappearing on the bedroom floor. He frowned at seeing the tossing girl in her bed.

"What's goin' on? I thought the nightmare sand wore off already?"

"It did. She was getting better finally, but then…," I sighed and leaned against the wall. "Pitch decided to take us back to square one."

Bunny's once happy demeanor faltered into a shocked and angry one in mere seconds. "What did he do?" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair and unconsciously began pacing about the room.

"Bunny… I don't even know how he did it. I decided to take Taylor with me for some flying; it was fun at first… But then the wind started pushing her away from me. I tried coming back down and held on as tight as I could, but the wind only pushed up back up and got stronger and then I- she… I just-"

"Spit it out, Mate!" Bunny interrupted, obviously tired of me fumbling over my words.

"Bunny… I dropped her," His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "The wind got strong enough to take her away from me and I barely managed to catch her in time! She's scared of heights- dammit if I didn't make her fly with me this wouldn't have happened!" I was yelling so loudly it probably would've woken Taylor up by now. I was just so angry with myself; I just took my first chance to vent.

By now I had my head resting in my hands and was shaken when I felt Bunny's paw on my shoulder.

"It's alright, Frost. She's safe now, she's not even hurt." He gestured to her lying in her bed; safe and, well… Not exactly sound.

"Yeah? Well if she was just scared before she's sure as hell traumatized now!" I shouted and Bunnymund pulled back a little.

"Calm down. How do you even know if this was Pitch? What if the wind was just acting up a bit?"

"Because there were black specks all around us in the wind. When we landed it was practically raining nightmare sand out there. For all we know enough of it landed on her to cause more nightmares again. We'll see."

Bunny seemed to take in all the information slowly before nodding. "Alright Mate, I'll send word of this to North and the others. Maybe they can see if anything has changed to make Pitch stronger," He stomped on the ground to form a tunnel and glanced at me. "Need me to come back later to patrol while you're here? Or to help you with… her? I heard she got mighty wild the last time the sand got on her."

I shook my head. "No. I can handle Tay on my own, thanks Bunny. But get North's take on it first. He is after all our 'self-proclaimed leader'."

Bunny laughed with a smirk. "Got that right, Frostbite. See ya later." And with that he was gone, off to the Pole.

"Right," I muttered, turning to Taylor again and shutting the window before lying on the bed once more. As if she'd somehow sensed my presence, she inched closer to me and whimpered like a sad puppy. I bit my lip and pulled her close to me with my face buried in her sweet-smelling hair. "I'm sorry, Tay." I felt my eyelids getting heavy as the world around me seemed to darken even more.

"I'm so sorry…"

* * *

Later that night an angered North came in through Taylor's window as I woke up. Taylor herself was finally beginning to stir as well.

"North…? What're you doing here?" She asked softly. He frowned slightly and folded his arms.

"Bunny told us what happened." She raised a brow in my direction and I scratched my head.

"He stopped by a little while ago." I whispered, her mouth formed an O and she nodded. North took our silence as his chance to continue.

"We are keeping sharp eye out for Pitch now, we all patrol different areas on routes," We both nodded in understanding and he turned to the tired girl. "Taylor, how are you feeling?"

She lowered her head and I laid an arm on her back as she bit her lip. North's frown deepened and he sat on the edge of her bed and lifted her chin to look up at him and he smiled.

"Child, it will be alright. We are Guardians; we will protect you and all believers." A ghost of a smile shown on Taylor's lips.

"Thank you, North." She sighed and ran a hand through her long hair. North nodded and stood from her bed and went toward the window.

"Alright! My business here is done." He clasped his hands together and made to go back out through the window again but I extended a hand to stop him.

"Wait, North! What am I supposed to do? Do I have a patrol route too?" He paused and blinked at me.

"Jack, of course not! Pitch is targeting Taylor; just keep doing whatever it is you couples do these days." He waved us off and jumped out, leaving me stuttering and Taylor blushing madly.

She shot me a flustered but annoyed look through her fatigue like she thought I told him something we did and I raised my hands in defense.

"Don't look at me! I didn't tell him anything! Why the heck would I tell Santa Clause of all people about us? What, would he give me condoms for Christmas?" Okay, that might've not been the best thing to say. Realizing my mistake, I bit my lip and kept myself from laughing at the squeak that rose from Taylor's throat along with a shaky gasp.

"Jack!" She cried. I couldn't help the grin that made its way across my face and she shot me a puzzled look. "What're you smiling about?"

"You're you again," I couldn't blame her for being confused at first. "I like it better when you're you, not scared."

She blinked at me for a moment and turned away, her hair falling over her face. "Jack, I…"

"Come on, Tay, I wanna see your smile," I reached over and tucked her hair behind her ear; she looked nice with it tucked away like that. She looked at me from the corner of her eye through the shorter, flailing strands of hair and smiled softly. "That's better." I pulled her toward me and kissed her fully.

She seemed taken aback at first, but as always she welcomed the gesture and returned the favor, wrapping her arms around my neck as I cupped her cheek lightly and the kiss deepened slightly.

After a moment we both pulled away, and Taylor laced her fingers with mine and she leant into the crook of my neck.

"Thank you, Jack."

I hugged her as tightly as I could without disturbing our position and kissed her forehead.

"It's what I do best." She giggled slightly and I could practically feel myself brighten at the sound.

"I love you." She whispered sweetly and she kissed me again as she pulled me back down to lay on the bed as we were before.

"Love you more." I smirked and lay beside her, pulling her close to me as our bodies seemed to mold together perfectly as they always do. She sighed softly and tugged at my hoodie.

"Impossible."

* * *

**It's getting a little too hot in here to be a winter spirit huh? HUH? ehh...nah**

**Hope this was ok, TELL ME DAMMIT**

**I can't improve if you don't tell me anything! Do the one thing all authors ask of you before this story turns to shit!**

**REVIEW BEFORE YOU FAVE/FOLLOW OR I WILL HAVE AN ANGRY AGENT TEXAS ON YOUR ASS IN SECONDS. And she's not happy very often.**

**Please tell me there's some Red vs Blue fans out there who might get it. Oh god please.**

**see you next time**


	11. Visits and Findings

**Alright next chapter is here!**

**Oh and to reviewer who suggested actually having North give Jack Condoms for Christmas, as much as I'd enjoy that (lol) the timeline here has Christmas already over and to time jump to already a year later seems like a bit...much at this very moment. Someday maybe.**

**Hold onto the hope reviewer! haha**

**enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Visits and Findings**

Morning sun rays shone brightly through the blinds and onto my face. As much as I'd like for them to go away, I was a winter spirit, not a sun spirit. I groaned and sat up in bed, stretching and letting out a satisfied sigh when I felt my back pop.

"Long night…" I yawned, turning my head to find Taylor was no longer in bed; nowhere in sight as a matter of fact. I felt my heartbeat quicken slightly with the lack of sight of the girl I loved and jumped out of bed with my Frost Staff in my hands from its spot against the bed.

I cracked open the door slightly and suddenly a welcoming, sweet smell made itself known through my nostrils and I grinned. Hopping down the stairs and skating across the floor I made my way into the kitchen to find Taylor busily running herself to and fro with her hair up in a messy pony tail.

"Morning Gorgeous."

She yelped and jumped to face and I couldn't help but laughed at her startled expression. Eventually it softened to a playful glare and she made her way over to me.

"For Moon's sake, Jack. You nearly gave me a heart attack." I almost raised a brow at her comment. She's been hanging around me more than I thought for her to start saying "Moon" instead of "God" or "Christ".

"Sorry Tay," I wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her lightly on the lips. "So how're you feeling? And what's going on over here?" I gestured to the large mess that seemed to still be forming in the kitchen and she smiled.

"I'm doing better today, thanks…," Thank the Moon. "And I'm just doing a little baking for my mom."

I blinked. That's right; Taylor said her mom would finally have a couple days off work for them to have "family time", whatever that was. It'd been a couple days after the… Flying incident, and a lot had been going on.

"Oh, yeah? That's cool." I felt myself slipping into another world at the thought of sweets; who doesn't love sweets? Except maybe Tooth, but I'm not even sure if that counts. I floated myself over to the counter and gazed upon the plates of brownies and cookies still in the process of being made.

"Jack." She said to me as a warning. After a moment I flashed back into reality.

"Hm?" I glanced at her and she had her arms folded and glared at me again. "What?"

"Jackson Frost I made those for my mom!" She stomped on the ground rather cutely and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh, using 'Jackson' on me now are we? Come on, please? Just one? It's not like she's gonna eat all of them!" Her glare didn't falter and I raised a brow. "Is she?"

"No, it'd be a little scary if she could," I gave her a hopeful look like a kid in a toy store. She sighed heavily. "Alright, alright. Fine. But only one. She's going to be coming back in a couple minutes anyway."

I enveloped her in a bear hug and I fought back a chuckle at the squeak sound she made. "Thanks Tay!" I bounced with her in my clutches and she giggled and gestured to the brownies and I released her enough to grab one and pop it in my mouth.

I was wiping the bits of crumbs off my cheeks when I heard a soft sigh from behind me. Taylor stood aside looking somewhat… Melancholy. I smiled softly and welcomed her in a loving embrace. She returned the gesture and cupped her cheeks and kissed her passionately, she wrapped her hands around my neck and kissed me back just as fully.

"I'm gonna miss you these next few days." I muttered and she nodded.

"Me too. Do you really have to go to that guardians meeting the whole time she's here?" She asked, always holding a small hope that I'd say no and we'd spend our nights together after her mom went to bed every night. I chuckled and nodded.

"It's to keep an eye on Pitch. Besides, he won't try anything while you're with her, I'm sure of it," I lightly brushed some of her bangs out of her face and she smiled somewhat sadly. "Come on; don't look at me like that. I'll come back here and there to check on you guys while I'm gone." I kissed her again and we both heard a door unlocking down the hall.

"Guess that's your cue. Good luck Jack," She hugged me tightly and I returned the gesture. "I love you." She whispered so her mom wouldn't hear her.

"Taylor? I'm home!" She called from the now closing door.

"Be right there, mom!" Taylor sighed and smiled at me.

"I love you, Tay. I'll see you in a couple days." I smiled and flew out the window toward the Pole.

Taylor's mom walked into the kitchen rubbing her arms in a warming motion.

"Wow, why's it so cold in here?"

* * *

I flew in through the open window leading into North's workshop and skated on the floor to a stop to find the other guardians were already all here. Well, of course all except Sandy, it was always nighttime somewhere after all. North noticed my entrance and enveloped me in one of his crushing hugs in welcome.

"Good afternoon, Jack! How is Taylor these days?" He asked, releasing me and waited for his answer while I caught my breath.

"Geez, North… She's doing better now. She's going to be with her mom for a couple days while we're keeping an eye out here." I sighed and North nodded.

Bunnymund hopped over while carefully painting one of his eggs and smirked at me. "Just don't go too bonkers without your Sheila around, Mate." He chuckled when I felt my cheeks heat up somewhat.

"Oh leave me alone, Kangaroo." I muttered and leaned against the table as an elf approached me with a plate of cookies but I merely froze the plate to his hand and he ran off in a panic. Now I would've taken one had I not known that the elves like to partake in a little… Taste test before handing them over.

I heard Tooth giggle and fly over to me; her wings never stopped fluttering as usual.

"Did Taylor ever find her cat?" I frowned slightly and shook my head.

"No, we hung up posters and everything, but there's still no sign of that furball." I sighed with my staff clutched against my chest. Tooth frowned in turn.

"Aw, that's a shame. She seems really attached to that cat too."

"Yeah, she is. But that's the least of our worries right now." I sighed and looked at the globe spinning slowly in the center of the room. The millions of believers shimmering like the falling stars Taylor seemed to love so much.

Tooth laid a hand on my shoulder as reassurance and flashed me a smile. "Don't worry, Jack. We'll find Pitch in no time and take him down."

"Right. I know we will." She smiled at the determination evident in my voice and fluttered off to speak with North and Bunny.

I glanced at the floor and waved my staff to form several small snowflakes, smiling like I could see Taylor in the unique designs that fluttered about. I looked at the globe as it spun showing me the general area where she lived. A shimmering light that I believed was hers shined brightly.

"I'll protect you even if it kills me a second time."

* * *

**Two Days Later**

"Alright, one more hand!"

"Mom,_ please_, you've lost every hand so far; I don't think one more go is going to do anything." Taylor sighed heavily as her mother ignored her statement and reshuffled the cards for what felt like the millionth time.

These past few days have been fun- despite the naggings that come with being with a parent- but she was beginning to miss Jack; a lot. Taylor fiddled with one of the buttons on her sweater, she recalled Jack saying he liked this outfit. She wore her favorite jean-shorts and black leggings with a light blue tank top underneath a long, black and grey striped sweater that buttoned all the way down the cuffs on her shorts.

She missed waking up to that now so familiar head of white hair and loving embrace every morning. And at this point she wasn't sure if Sandy was being helpful or torturous by giving her pleasant dreams of the winter spirit for the past few nights.

"By the way, Dear, where's the cat? I haven't seen her the whole time we've been here." Her mother gave the girl a puzzled expression and she sighed.

"She went missing a little while ago. Me and Ja-" She cleared her throat and continued. "Uh, my new friend Jackie hung up posters all over the area."

"Oh, I'm sorry Honey," She said and rubbed circles on Taylor's back. "But who's this new friend of yours? She sounds nice." She smiled and Taylor fought the blush rising to her cheeks. She couldn't exactly tell her about Jack, but now she'd ended up creating a completely different person by accident!

"Oh, I met h-her a while ago when I was out on a walk. She likes the snow like I do and really knows how to have fun," She laughed and her mother nodded. "I met some of her other friends too."

"Oh really? What're they like?"

Taylor inwardly gulped nervously. She was practically digging her own grave at this point. Tapping into the depths of her imagination, she steadily created human-like personas for all the guardians.

"Okay, um, there's Nick, he's Russian and likes to make little trinkets. Then there's Aster, he's an Aussie and paints, he likes… Kangaroos," Taylor knew Bunnymund would likely throw an egg bomb at her for that one. "There's Toothiana, she obsesses over teeth and shininess like a dentist, and lastly, there's Sandy. He's a mute and likes to create, um… Sand art., sculptures, stuff like that."

Her mother's eyes widened slightly and she grinned. "Sounds like you found the right group of friends, my little artist," Taylor giggled slightly when she ruffled her hair and started to hand out cards. "Now, I'll get you this time!"

* * *

"Alright guys, I'll be back in a bit." I said from my position on the window sill.

I was about to go check on Taylor and her mother, it'd been a peaceful couple days, but you could never be too careful. Sandy waved goodbye with a smile on his face.

"Say 'hi' to Taylor for us!" Tooth smiled and I chuckled.

"Would if I could, you know how it is with the parents."

And with that I was out the window, flying at my usual speed to her home. But I couldn't fight this sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach… That something about tonight was just… Off.

I sped up for good measure and jetted past the clouds and familiar welcome of the gusting wind.

"I'll be there soon, Tay."

* * *

They were interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell and her mother sighed and laid the cards down. "I'll get that. No cheating while I'm gone!"

"Like I even need to." Taylor called back and she heard the door open and her mother's voice mixing with whoever's was at the door. It sounded somewhat familiar, but she couldn't quite place it.

Taylor was ripped from her thoughts when her mother called to her from the door. "Tay honey! There's a _handsome_ man at the door for you."

She groaned and walked toward the door. "Mom, that doesn't have to be the first thing you sa-"

Taylor stopped dead in her tracks at the man in the doorway. He was tall with dark hair, and her mother was staring at him like he was the biggest catch in the dating pool.

It was Pitch.

Her mother could see him? Apparently Pitch wasn't as surprised as she was and extended a hand out to her.

"Good evening, Miss Taylor. I saw the poster for your missing cat and found her nearby, we should go out and get her," he darted his dangerous, golden eyes to her mother and smirked. "We wouldn't want anything to _befall_ this family, now would we?"

* * *

**I'm a bitch. Bite me.**

**REVIEW BEFORE YOU FAVE/FOLLOW PEOPLE! I swear like half of you are ignoring that golden rule on purpose.**

**Stop it! aggggghhhhh**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll see you for the next one.**


	12. Fallen Star

**Ok, got another somewhat long chapter for you! The only thing is...**

**I wrote all of this in one go**

**As in, I didn't stop writing for 3 hours from when i started, to when i finished at midnight. yeaah...**

**So I hope this is a decent chapter.**

**enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Fallen Star**

Taylor pulled on her boots while Pitch waited by the door impatiently. She wished she could just send him away, or beat him to a bloody pulp; but he was much, _much_ stronger then she could ever even hope to be, and he'd just threatened her family! What else could she do but go with the Nightmare King?

"Don't you need a jacket, Sweetie?" Her mother urged, holding up a jacket that was so puffy Taylor didn't even think it was real. She sighed and shook her head.

"I'll be okay, mom. I promise; I won't be out long." _I hope._ Taylor thought as she hugged her mother and left with Pitch.

"Your mother is awfully cheerful," Pitch smiled. "She must have quite the impressive shell to look happy and yet still see me."

"What do you want, Pitch? And quit talking about my mom like that, I get it; you threatened her." Taylor growled, folding her arms and rubbing at them nervously.

"Just striking in a little more fear."

"And the bit with my cat?"

"Oh, right, yes. I took her," He just smirked evilly at Taylor's horrified expression. "Don't worry, she's just fine… Aside from not being clung to by her pathetic owner as usual."

"I… I'm not pathetic, you're wrong," Taylor kept her eyes downcast as they walked. She shot Pitch the coldest glare she could muster. "Jack will do you in, just like he did before. You'll never be seen. Not even in nightmares."

In a blur of movement, Pitch's hand came in swift and hard- right across Taylor's face in a powerful slap. She let out a yelp of pain and stumbled slightly as he held her in place by painfully gripping her shoulder.

"If you know what's good for you, girl, you won't cross me again." He growled and Taylor felt herself shaking slightly but still managed a small glare to look tough.

After a moment he let go and continued walking, Taylor following a small distance behind him. "He'll come through. I know it." She whispered, biting her lip to keep it from quivering. Oh how she wished her winter spirit were here right now.

"Who? Jack Frost?" Pitch let out a bark of laughter and even had to stop his stride to control himself and catch his breath. "You must be joking. That frostbitten fool can't defeat me. And besides," He shot her a small smirk, his golden eyes dancing in amusement. "He'd be better off without you to hinder him anyway."

Taylor's breath hitched slightly at his words. "Hinder…? What're you talking about?"

A meow in the distance distracted them for a moment. A familiar cat waddled its chubby body over to Taylor and she almost jumped for joy at the sight- it was her cat! She was okay! But Pitch's words still rang strongly in her mind. He knelt down in front of the cat and scratched her head lightly and she purred madly.

"Please, don't tell me you didn't even realize it. You rely on him like a newborn would their parents. From day one you've done nothing but ask more and more of him, uttered words of love and in no time he was your puppet."

Taylor knew it wasn't true. She wasn't using Jack! What could she possibly gain from using him- anyone? She shook her head furiously.

"No, you're wrong Pitch! I would never use Jack! I love him with everything I have; my whole being is his for the taking if he wishes. And he loves me too," She paused, spotting a child running by looking lost, but still happy somehow. Pitch watched in anger and she blinked. "Pitch… Are you jealous of humans? Our feelings?"

Her cat meowed in protest when Pitch stopped petting her and he stood slowly, angrily. Taylor fought back the urge to step away in fear.

"Watch your tongue if you know what's good for you, brat." He growled, but that didn't stop her.

"You are, aren't you?" She pointed at him accusingly. "But you can't feel what we feel, not anymore! The darkness you claim to command has already taken away your heart."

She wasn't sure why she said it, but it was there now. And Pitch definitely wasn't happy. He stalked toward her furiously, nightmare sand already swarming around his hands.

"You really think I'm _jealous_ of you _idiots_? All you do with your feelings is attack each other! And you _really_ think I don't command the darkness?" A large arrow formed in his hand, more sand swimming in the air and forming a dark crossbow. He aimed it behind her and she raised a brow in confusion and turned around. Her eyes widened in fear. "Let me prove you wrong."

The child from before was still here! He was looking at Taylor with confusion and concern, completely oblivious to the crossbow that was slowly releasing the arrow from its bow.

Time seemed to slow down. The arrow was released and sent flying toward the boy, without even thinking, Taylor did the first thing that came into her mind.

She jumped in between them.

* * *

I flew down to Taylor's home and stopped by the window. Though I frowned when all I saw was Taylor's mother waiting by the door impatiently.

"Where is she…?" I muttered, flying up into the air again and wandering the area.

After a few moments, a shout in the air that sounded familiar to me drew me toward it. I felt a wide grin make its way to my face when I saw Taylor standing in the park with someone… I could barely see them; I couldn't tell who it was.

But there was a small white mass waddling about and I inwardly chuckled.

"Well she finally got her cat back, that's good." I slowly flew closer to them, not enough to draw Taylor away from her conversation though.

But that's when my ears perked up at her words.

"No, you're wrong Pitch! I would never use Jack! I love him with everything I have; my whole being is his for the taking if he wishes. And he loves me too." My blood suddenly ran cold, colder than before. That name…

She was talking to Pitch?

I'm sure if the situation had been any different, my face would be as red as North's attire. But now wasn't the time to be bashful.

They were yelling at each other with such anger and force. A child stopped behind Taylor and raised a brow at the girl, looking at her like she was crazy.

But that's when everything seemed to go in slow motion.

Pitch aimed a crossbow at the small boy and fired, but… Then Taylor did the unthinkable. The selfless.

She got in front of the arrow.

"NO!" I screamed, the wind pushing me forward at an unimaginable speed as Taylor began to fall. The child ran away at the sight and Pitch started laughing when he saw me come into view.

"You're too late, Frost!" He continued to laugh like the madman he was just as I swooped in and caught Taylor just inches before the ground. A large, nightmare sand arrow was protruding from her chest and oozing blood on both sides. She was looking at me with pained, wide eyes and taking shattered breaths.

"Taylor! Tay please! You're gonna be okay, alright? I'll make sure of it!" I cried. She gasped slightly and smiled at me, blood trickling from her mouth.

"J-Jack… You c-came." She shakily rose to hand to my cheek. I grasped her other hand and intertwined our fingers.

"Of course I came, Tay just hang on. I'll get help." She brushed a few streaming tears away from my face, but that still didn't stop them from falling and spreading smears of blood across her chest.

"D-Don't cry, please J-Jack…," She smiled; I didn't bother fighting it back anymore. I let out a choked sob and pulled her closer to my body, feeling her own cooling rapidly. "I w-want to see you s-s-smile… Please." She breathed painfully.

It took me a second to realize the nightmare arrow was slowly disintegrating into the light stream of sand it originated from and back toward wherever Pitch was still standing from as before.

"Tay, please. Y-You'll be okay, I'll protect you, just like I always have. Just please…," I sobbed loudly again when I felt Taylor's grip on my hand lessening. "Please don't go."

She was crying now, but unlike me, she was still smiling. "I-I'm sorry, Jack… I… l-love…" Her body went still; I felt my breath hitch as her hand slid stiffly off my cheek and to the floor. My hand was holding hers in a death grip.

"Tay…? Taylor come on, wake up… Tay," She was no longer warm, the smile on her features was still present, even through all the pain that'd been evident throughout her entire body just moments before. "No, come back… No, no, no… NO!"

I held her lifeless body as close to mine as possible and screamed into the sky, even in death, our bodies just seemed to mold together like before. A light flurry of snow had begun to fall and the wind blew around me with such fury it could probably yank a tree out of the ground.

A chilling laughter broke through my ears and I numbly lifted my head up at the sound.

"What a sight this is! Jack Frost, the mischievous master of winter himself, completely broken down to the fragile makeup of a snowflake." Pitch shouted above the winds, laughing victoriously.

I felt a hot anger- hate even- rise within me in seconds. I glanced at Taylor's body and gently laid her on the ground, shutting her eyes as I did so. I bit my lip and kissed her forehead lightly ad stood fully against the Nightmare King.

Even he looked startled at the hate I knew was brewing within my eyes.

"This is your fault… You killed her…," I muttered as I walked, the wind around me getting rougher, but being careful not to jerk Taylor's body about. I raised my Frost Staff and flung myself toward him. "YOU BASTARD!"

A huge burst of frost accompanied by the strength of my swing against Pitch's body sent him flying backward several yards.

Unfortunately he was slowed down by a cloud of nightmare sand and he glared at me, forming blades of the sand in his hands.

"You think you can take me on, Frost? In your condition? Any moment now I'll feed on your fears and strike you down with one blow!" he grinned, but it faltered when he noticed no change in my facial expression.

"Get some glasses, Pitch. Does this look like fear to you?" I pointed to my face and readied my staff in a stance. "The only thing I'm feeling is the urge to rip you to shreds!"

I lunged at the Nightmare King with the aide of the wind to boost my speed and swung at him just as he blocked me with his swords. A strength I had no idea I possessed began to take over and suddenly I was taking swings and blasting frost at Pitch as fast as Bunnymund gets from place to place with his tunnels.

Then a few Fearlings began to rise out of the ground and charged at me from several directions.

"Play all the dirty tricks you want, Pitch! Nothing will stop me!" I growled, freezing the Fearlings whenever they got too close. Though one would occasionally get its chance and ram into me, one spraining my wrist while they managed to shove me closer to Pitch, temporarily breaking my defenses and he'd swing at me with one of his swords.

Several small gashes littered my body with pain, though Pitch wasn't much better off. Several patches of his body were frozen solid and bruises were already forming where I'd smacked him with my staff.

Suddenly Pitch paused and smirked at me as if remembering something. "Oh Frost, if only you'd been there when I slapped Taylor's face, it felt so good," He chuckled, waving his right hand about in the air. "Too bad my hand stung so badly it was almost difficult to release that arrow."

I didn't even give him time to smirk at me again, in a blur I'd frozen his hand completely and he cried out as I sent him to the ground. I had one foot on his back and the wind pushing him down to keep him there.

"Don't fuck with me, Pitch. Not if you know what's coming to you," I held my staff in the air and his eyes widened in the fear he loved so much. "Say goodbye to your slapping hand." I said numbly, and stabbed my staff down to his frozen hand.

It shattered to pieces in seconds, all I heard was the pleasant sound of Pitch's screams of pain. After a moment I stepped off his back and he shot me a pain-filled glare, I returned the favor with one of cold hate.

"Damn you, Frost," He breathed, gripping his handless wrist as if willing it to grow back. A pool of nightmare sand formed around him and my eyes widened. "I'll get you for this. Just you wait."

And with that he was gone, through his portal along with his Fearlings before I could even protest.

I growled angrily and let out a scream to the sky like earlier and almost slammed my Frost Staff into the ground. I blinked after a moment and looked to the girl lying in a fresh layer of snow.

"Taylor…" I whispered, stumbling to her painfully as I now felt the adrenaline in my system wear off and my wounds beginning to take their toll.

I collapsed to my knees and heard a meow in the distance. My eyes darted up and I saw her cat making its way toward me and it nestled itself next to her body.

I felt tears beginning to stream down my cheeks again as the cat stood again and rubbed her face against Taylor's, meowing loudly like she was hoping to wake up the girl like an alarm clock.

"She's not coming back, cat…," She meowed at me in protest and I picked her up and rested her in my arms. "All this time with Tay, and she never even told me your name." I chuckled lightly but then froze a little.

Her mother was still waiting at home for her to come back. What can I do to break it to her?

I glanced at Taylor's body and bit my lip again. Then my eyes fell on the necklace stained with blood around her neck. She always wore that thing everywhere. It was of a blue heart with a smaller heart pendant behind it on a silver chain.

"Maybe…" I reached behind her neck and unclasped the necklace and tied it around the cat's neck like a collar.

After making sure it wouldn't fall off I scratched the cat's head and she purred lovingly. I picked her up again and looked at Taylor longingly.

"I'll be back in a second, Tay…"

* * *

"Oh, where is she? It's been hours."

Taylor's mother paced around the room like a nervous wreck. Ever since her daughter left with that man she hadn't heard anything from her.

A knock on the door broke her from her thoughts and she smiled.

"Oh! Thank goodness," She swung the door open with a grin. "Hi Honey! I was wonderi-"

She paused when she didn't see her daughter at the door. In fact- she didn't see anyone.

"Hello? Anyone here?" A meow alerted her senses and her eyes widened at the sight.

Her cat was back, safe and sound. She knelt down beside the feline and scratched her head. "Hey Duchess. Where's Taylor? Isn't she with you?"

From my spot by the door I frowned slightly. "'Duchess'? Like the Aristocats?" I sighed and kept my eye on Taylor's mother anyway.

As if understanding her master's question, Duchess meowed softly and licked her paw. Her mother's face fell and looked at the necklace around her neck.

"What's that you got there?" She whispered and picked the cat up. Her breath hitched when she saw it was Taylor's heart necklace, blood stains and all.

"Oh God… No." Immediately she understood what had happened. Well, at least the dying part. She broke down in tears right then and there. She held the meowing cat close to her as the door shut with the help of my staff. No one had to watch this.

"I'm sorry…" I muttered and flew back to Taylor in a flash.

* * *

"Tay… I'm so sorry." I held her cold body close to me and cried openly.

There was no one to stop me this time. Nothing to hold back my tears. No one keeping me from holding my love one last time. I wouldn't even let them if they were here.

This stupid Guardian's meeting. Maybe if I didn't go then… Then it wouldn't have to end like this. I cried out and screamed at the Moon for advice, but got nothing as usual.

"Damn it… She doesn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to die!" I yelled out, my face pressed firmly into her hair.

But then… Something felt different.

She was still cold, but it wasn't lifeless and stiff. It was more like my winter body temperature instead. The darkness of my eyes in her hair got a little lighter and I blinked and pulled my head away.

Her hair was blonde now.

"What…?"

The blood and her wound were slowly fading. A glow made itself know above me and I had to shield my eyes as I looked up at it and saw two objects floating down.

When they got close enough, I noticed one of them was a small messenger bag, already opened to reveal a thick sketchbook with assorted pencils and colors. The other was a small bracelet. It looked to be made of pure silver, it was adorned with several small, decorated bells that jingled enchantingly as they floated down, along with the bells were small spheres that glowed like small balls of fire.

The bag landed on her chest and the bracelet seemed to magically clasp itself around Taylor's wrist.

I almost dropped the girl in my eyes when her eyes steadily fluttered open, to find them now dark blue, almost as dark as the night sky. A light groan escaped her lips and she looked at me tiredly.

"Tay… Are you…?" I asked numbly. What just happened?!

She slowly shook her head and sat up wobbly, requiring my assistance to stay upright.

"J-Jack, I…" She broke off into a coughing fit and I rubbed her back unconsciously.

Eventually it subsided and she breathed heavily. "Taylor, what happened? H-How're you-" I paused when she held up a hand to stop me.

"I… I heard the Moon." My eyes widened at this.

"The Man in the Moon brought you back, didn't he?" She nodded slowly. She was starting to look dizzy and held her in place carefully.

"He said I… My name is… Falling Star."

And with that she fell limp in my arms once more, only this time, she was alive and breathing.

I felt like the luckiest son a bitch in the world.

* * *

**Alright, so... Good? Bad?**

**Kinda went to the body and away a little too much, but I didn't know how else to put in all the stuff in that I wanted to so yeah...**

**By the way, you can find a picture of the bracelet on my deviantArt, my username is Teirra-Misaki. You can find it by going to my gallery and opening the "photos" folder. I'm not sure how far back it is by now but it's in there I swear.**

**REVIEW BEFORE YOU FAVE/FOLLOW**


	13. New Additions

**Alright! Got another long chapter for you.**

**And THIS time, I took more time into doing it so hopefully it's better than the last one and not as cray cray all over the place.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**New Additions**

To say the other Guardians were surprised when I flew in beaten and bruised with an unconscious girl in my arms who they at first thought was a stranger would be an understatement. In fact, it might as well be the understatement of the year.

They were completely frozen in shock; especially when I finally got the chance to tell them what really happened.

* * *

**A few days ago…**

"Jack, what happened?! Who is that?" North asked, gesturing to the girl in my arms.

I opened my mouth to answer but questions and threats continued to be fired from all directions.

"Any reason I _shouldn't_ be aiming an egg bomb at that Sheila's face?" Bunnymund growled, a boomerang poised to be thrown and his other paw reaching inside his pack.

"No wait a second Bunny! It's not what you think, I-"

"Oh! My goodness, Jack! Are you alright? You're a mess!" Tooth exclaimed as she fluttered into the room and in a blur was at my side and I rolled my eyes.

"Gee, _thanks_ Tooth. Now if you'll let me get to the point-"

"Spill the beans already, Frostbite!"

"Bunnymund, please! He's hurt! He needs medical attention, not an interrogation!"

"Who is the girl? Get on with it!"

Alright, that's enough. I growled inwardly and carefully shifted Taylor to my left side and slammed my Frost Staff on the ground, sending a wave of the frost around the room just as a gust of wind came crashing in through the window I came through.

"Now, would everyone PLEASE shut up already?!" All yelling and questions were finally silenced and I sighed heavily. "Awesome, _now_ can I explain? Or do you wanna bug me even more?"

Silence was my answer, again. Aside from Sandy giving me a thumbs up from behind North, no one spoke a word.

I shifted Taylor back to her previous position in my arms and gestured her towards the others in question.

"She's no stranger to you, trust me. It's Taylor." Their eyes widened and Bunny stepped forward.

"What d'ya sayin Jack? You mean she's…" His voice trailed off and I nodded.

"Yeah, she's been chosen by Manny. She's Falling Star now."

* * *

**Present day**

Taylor spent the next couple days resting; though I probably should've been doing the same, I couldn't bring myself to let her out of my sight. Not after everything that happened all in just one night…

I growled softly to myself from my seat on the windowsill of Taylor's room at the Pole. I heard a light beating sound from behind me and I turned to find Tooth fluttering in the doorway looking concerned.

"Has she woken up yet?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No, not yet." I kept my eyes downcast after I glanced at Taylor's sleeping form and sighed. Tooth's fluttering got louder and I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"She'll be alright Jack. She's alive, Manny even made her into a spirit, like us. Shouldn't that make you happy?" My grip tightened so much around my staff I thought it would snap in two.

"Not when it's my fault she had to die in the first place!" Tooth flinched back at the anger in my voice. After a moment my frown softened and I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Tooth. I just… If I had gotten there sooner, or if I never even left in the first place, then she wouldn't have had to die. At least… Not like that," I shuddered at the memory of seeing her in that bloody mess as the child she'd protected ran away. "Pitch knew exactly what was going on. He _knew_ I wouldn't be there to protect her… It's my fault. I should've been there…" I bit my lip as tears threatened to fall once more and Tooth smiled softly.

"Jack, it's not your fault. None of us saw this coming; everyone thought she'd be safe since Pitch never tried anything with other people around. You didn't do anything wrong," She said and sat beside me on the windowsill. "Besides, Manny chose her. She's alive and kicking, just like she was before. Even with a few… Adjustments." She gestured to Taylor's altered appearance and I sighed.

"Yeah… I guess you're right," I chuckled softly and looked at the newly named Falling Star. "Though the blonde hair and blue eyes is going to take some getting used to."

Tooth giggled and fluttered back into the air once more and I grinned at her. "Thanks Tooth."

She smiled as brightly as everyone would assume the Tooth Fairy thought possible and gradually fluttered out of the room. "You're welcome, Jack. Now I hope you'll let us know when Sleeping Beauty finally wakes up!"

I couldn't help but laugh and glanced at the now empty doorway. "You can count on that, Tooth!" I knelt beside Taylor and brushed some of her new blonde hair out of her eyes and smiled. "You can count on that."

* * *

A light groan entered my ears and I blinked away the sleep from the nap I'd been taking and stretched with a yawn.

"Wha…?" I muttered, looking about the room for the source of the noise. A rustling alerted my gaze to the bed and my eyes widened.

"Tay!" I held back from shouting and jumping for joy so as not to startle her or anything.

Taylor's eyes slowly fluttered open as she struggled to sit up in her bed. I jumped down to her side and laid my hand on her back.

"Take it easy, Tay. Slowly." I said, she turned to look at me with confusion evident in her sleepy features.

"Jack…?" She whispered hoarsely and I handed her a glass of water from the nightstand that she took gratefully. After a couple sips she cleared her throat. "What happened? Where are we?"

"We're at the Pole. You've been asleep for a couple days after you, well…" A lump rose in my throat and I couldn't bring myself to finish, but luckily Taylor did for me.

"After I died?" She noticed I flinched and hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry Jack… I didn't mean to put you through that."

I returned the gesture and buried my face in her hair. "It's not your fault, Tay. I just wish… I wish I could've saved you." Her grip tightened on me for a moment before she pulled away to my disappointment.

"But Jack, I'm okay now. If it weren't for you… The Moon might not have chosen me. But now, I'm like you; a spirit." She smiled and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

I chuckled and held her hand in mine, our fingers laced together like perfectly sewn fabric.

"Right, by the way, we just call him Manny. Makes things a lot simpler." She giggled slightly and nodded.

The other guardians must've heard all the commotion and steadily came pouring in through the door. After practically interrogating Taylor on how she felt and what had happened, their booming, excited voices- aside from Sandy and his symbols of charades- finally died down.

"So, Falling Star now, eh?" Bunnymund smirked, nudging Taylor's shoulder lightly and laughing when she smiled and shook her head.

"We don't have to make this complicated now, alright? Just keep calling me Taylor as always, besides, if you all started calling me Falling Star I probably wouldn't even know who you were talking to at first." She said and the rest of us nodded with a small chuckle in agreement.

"Oh! Right," I reached into the drawer beside her bed and pulled out the small messenger bag that fell from the sky that night and gave it to her. "When you came back, Manny gave you this, along with that bracelet you've got on too. Did he say what they were for?"

She looked at the bracelet glistening on her wrist like the stars that had become her namesake and frowned slightly, taking the bag from me and digging through its contents, eventually just emptying them all over her lap.

"I don't really remember… He mentioned something about things he'd given me that supplied my powers, but I don't think he said what they do exactly." She said with a light sigh. Then North came in beside her and patted her on the back as hard as his big hands would let him and almost sent the poor girl face down on the bed.

I fought back the chuckle rising in my throat and let North speak as Taylor regained herself. "Is alright, Taylor! We will figure this out for ourselves!" He said with a laugh. "Now, you are Falling Star now, correct?" Taylor nodded slowly. "What do falling stars do?"

She paused for a moment and held her hand to her chin in thought. Sandy shot a small thumbs up as some form of encouragement to her.

When she still didn't seem to have come up with anything a chuckled uncertainly and cleared my throat. "Alright Tay, come on… We _just_ talked about these things a little while ago."

I couldn't help but laugh as she huffed in annoyance and slapped my arm playfully. "I know that! I just thought it went deeper than that or… Something." Her cheeks flared a light red when she realized that was indeed not the case. I let out a bark of laughter and even Bunnymund and Tooth couldn't help themselves that time.

"Alright, alright! Anyway," Taylor interrupted loudly and we finally stopped laughing, well, at least to a point where it wouldn't disturb her anymore. "People watch for falling stars to grant wishes, so…," She held up her sketchbook and flipped it open and lightly brushed her hand across the paper. "Maybe this can make them come true somehow?"

"Why do you say that?" Bunny asked, puzzled. She just raised a brow at him and I smirked.

"Come on, Bunny. You're as much an artist as I am. I thought _you'd_ at least understand." She said with a small giggle and a smirk.

"Wha- Oi! O'course I-" North laughed and held back the crazed Pooka. North then gestured for Taylor to continue and she did so gratefully.

"Some people create art for special reasons, not just for fun. To recreate a dream they had, or to bring to life some sort of fantasy they have, or in this case… A wish. So maybe if someone were to make a wish on a falling star, then I'd be the one to carry it out. Would that make sense?"

I noticed Sandy nodding excitedly, probably at the dream part of her explanation. The others seemed to still be trying to make sense of it, Taylor frowned, seemingly afraid that her idea sounded stupid or something.

"It makes plenty of sense to me. What will Manny come up with next?" I asked- mostly to myself- and looked up at the ceiling as if seeing the Moon staring at me with a knowing grin of sorts. I heard Taylor sigh in relief when the others nodded. Sandy paused and his sand swirled to life above his head- creating the bracelet she was now wearing.

"Yeah, what he said. What about your bracelet? What could that do?" I asked, gesturing to the glistening bracelet of bells and orbs adorning her wrist. Taylor just shrugged.

"I can't really say about that one yet. It's still so confusing… Was it like this for you too?"

All the guardians shook their heads, saying they already had the idea of what they were supposed to do when they became who they were today. She turned to me in question as well.

"Well, sort of. I mean, my powers aren't as complicated as yours, that's for sure." I said with a light chuckle and she sighed.

"Great, this'll be fun." She said, piling her things back into the messenger bag and setting it aside on the nightstand.

Then something seemed to dawn on her and she grew a light grin on her features. "Oh! Do you think I have believers like you guys? Everybody talks about falling stars all the time! One of 'em has gotta believe in me!" She cheered eagerly, practically springing back to life a second time as she seemed to visibly brighten and made to jump out of bed when I caught her in all the craziness.

"Whoa there Tinkerbell," Her brow shot up in confusion at my nickname for her. "What? You're practically glowing like all that pixie dust she's got on her!" Taylor just shot me a light glare and crossed her arms and I heard Bunny chuckle behind me. "Well it's either that or Nightlight."

She sighed heavily and North seemed to hide a small chuckle and knowing grin. "Alright, fine. Can't we just stick with 'Tay' though?" I shrugged and she groaned.

Tooth cleared her throat and we turned to glace at her and the others. "Sorry, but it's getting late. I need to be going on my rounds now," She fluttered over to Taylor and hugged her as I saw Sandy pointing to himself and nodding, obviously he had to get going too. "It's good to see you're okay, Taylor. Alright, bye for now!" Tooth exclaimed, zipping out the window with Sandy in tow.

"Guess I should get goin' too Mates, Easter eggs can't paint themselves all the time." Bunny smirked and North laughed and nodded in agreement as the Pooka disappeared into his tunnels.

"Jack, North, um…," We both turned to Taylor in question and he finally spoke up. "Would it be alright if I… Saw my mom? Just one more time?"

North and I shared a troubled glance. I just knew this wasn't going to go well for her, and North seemed to be aware of it too. But the look in his eye just seemed to scream "It can't be helped" and I sighed.

"Uh, yeah, that should be okay. Come on, I'll take you," She nodded as I held out a hand which she gratefully took and then pulled her closer to my side. "You sure you're okay to fly again?" I asked, remembering the… Incident, with Pitch and my wind. But Taylor just nodded and attempted to put on her bravest face.

"I'll be okay. The more time I have, the better." I cast one last worried glance at North who nodded and we were out the window in no time.

* * *

Taylor was practically hyperventilating when we got there; I made to comfort her as I floated us down to the ground in front of her house but… Felt something off with her. Literally.

Her feet weren't even touching the ground.

"Um… Tay?" I started with a frown; she didn't even seem to notice her evident flight.

"Hm?"

"You're uh… You're flying." I let go of her hand and stood a small distance away and her eyes widened.

"I-I am?" She glanced down to find her feet in midair and let out a yelp when she felt herself drop again and I kept her from falling to the ground. She looked up at me with a tired smile. "Well, what do you know? Someone scared of heights _can_ fly."

I chuckled lightly and brushed some her hair out of her face and kissed her cheek. Taylor let out a breath she didn't seem to realize she'd been holding and I intertwined her hand with mine.

"You ready?" I asked, she nodded numbly.

"Well, here we go." I almost laughed when she went to open the door but frowned to find it still unlocked from the other night. She shot me a worried glance and slowly stepped inside.

"Mom? Are you here?" She called out, unconsciously floating up off the floor again, her bracelet jingling beautifully as she went.

We heard meowing from the other room and jolted down the hall to the source. Taylor got their first and I heard a light gasp and I caught myself in the doorway.

Her mother sat on the floor, seemingly sobbing endlessly with the cat – Duchess, I recently learned- meowing and rubbing her face against the broken woman on the floor. Taylor's slightly blood-smeared necklace still gleamed on the cat's neck.

"Tay…" I started and paused when I heard a choked sob from her direction.

"Mom? Mom, I'm right here…" She muttered, floating down to her mother and meaning to lay her hand on her shoulder.

But then her mother sat up and, well… The expected happened.

Taylor's hand went right through her.

Her breath caught in her throat and she seemed to feel like she was just released from a strangling, breathing heavily and jerking back from her mother in fear.

"What just… I…" She turned to me and I fought the lump rising in my throat at the tears brimming her now dark blue eyes.

"Tay… I'm sorry. She doesn't believe in you." I knelt beside her and rubbed circles on her back and we both watched as her mother numbly pulled a chair back upright and sat in it with a hand to her forehead as if she had a painful headache.

"Wait," Taylor started, glancing at the dusty table her mother sat in front of. "Maybe I can get her to believe."

"How?" I asked, though my question seemed to go unheard as she floated back up and reached for the table.

Standing up as well, I noticed what she was doing, and her mother seemed to as well.

She jolted up from her chair as Taylor traced her fingers across the dust on the table; finally finished she backed away a little as her mother got closer to her creation.

"I'm here."

Both me and her mother read the words out loud as if we'd planned it somehow. A small smile spread on my face and I glanced at her mother, though then, my smile faded in an instant.

She looked absolutely horrified- as if someone had killed her daughter again but right in front of her. She even looked… Angry.

"Mom…?" Taylor asked hopefully, stepping closer and closer to her.

"Tay, wait-"

Our advances were halted when her mother slammed her fists onto the table, unfortunately shaking the dust to the point where Taylor's note was nothing but dust dancing about in the air.

She was breathing heavily with her dark, disheveled hair obscuring our view of her face. But then she suddenly shot her head up and a fierce glare she carried darted about the room.

Taylor stepped back carefully while I made to get in between them both in case things got a little… Out of hand. She froze in her steps she accidently knocked over a stack of books behind her and her mother averted her gaze to the mess.

"The hell is this…," She growled. "What do you want from me?!" Taylor visibly flinched as her voice rose almost dangerously and gripped her head as if it were about to explode.

"Mom, please!" Taylor cried as I stepped closer, but farther away from the crazed mother. But of course, her cries went unheard again.

"What are you?!" Her mother screamed, grabbing a sharp knife off the table and I instinctively pulled Taylor closer to me, I could feel her shaking like a leaf even in my grasp. "Whatever kind of _demon_ you are- get out! You're NOT welcome here!" She yelled jabbing the knife in several directions as a warning which Taylor ignored yet again.

"Mom, stop it! Please just-" She gasped when her bracelet seemed to gleam brightly and my eyes widened as a small ball of flame of some sorts shot out of her hand, just missing her mother and hitting the wall. I swung my Frost Staff in its direction and froze it before it could cause any damage and it just vanished into thin air.

Taylor almost paused to look at me and ask what just happened, but then her mother screamed again and threw the knife in her direction as hard as she could.

"Taylor!" I barely gave her time to scream as I pulled her aside and out of the knife's path at the last second. I held her as close to me as I could even with her violently shaking frame making it difficult to hold her down, I petted her hair softly for a moment. "Are you alright?"

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and I bit my lip at the fear dimming those bright eyes yet again.

"What am I doing wrong, Jack? I just wanted to say goodbye! But now… I-I don't know what to do." She cried, I opened my mouth to comment but was interrupted.

"Ha!" We both looked at her mother who was now grinning madly, tears still streaming down her cheeks from before. "Maybe now you've learned not to mess with me, you little monster!" She cheered, as if she'd assumed she just killed her so-called "monster".

And with that she was gone. Off into another room to do who knows what. A light meow alerted us that Duchess was still in the room with us, but that was the last thing on my mind.

As soon as her mother was gone, Taylor just collapsed onto the floor, tears falling in rivers to the floor and on the cat's white fur. Taylor held the now purring animal close to her as I knelt down and held her in a tight enough embrace so as not to irritate the cat.

All I could hear were Taylor's choked sobs and I bit my lip. "I'm sorry, Tay… I had a feeling she wouldn't see you, but this… I don't even know what that was." I shot a glare at the doorway her mother had gone through before softening my gaze as I returned it to Taylor.

"I-I've never seen her so… S-So angry before," She sniffed and leaned her head into the crook of my neck. "I-I'm barely a spirit f-for three days and I-I'm already i-invisible and… And h-hated." She sobbed again and my grip tightened around her.

"You're not hated, Tay. She didn't know it was you. Hey," I lifted her chin and smiled lightly. "I'm sure if she did know, you'd be hugging her as tight as I am you. We just… Came at the wrong time."

As if in thought, Taylor held her rapidly purring cat closer to her body and I couldn't help but let my smile widen.

"You sure do love that furball, don't you?" She let out a small laugh through her tears and nodded.

"What if… We take her with us?"

She looked at me as if I was crazy. "B-But she… My m-mom…" A light hiccup rose from her sobs as she glanced at the doorway and I shook my head.

"She won't be very well taken care of anymore from what I'm seeing. Besides, if you want your mom to still have something," I unclasped the necklace around Duchess' neck and set it on the table where the imprints from her mother's fist-pounding. "We can let her hang onto that. What d'ya say? We Guardians could use a mascot, and I don't think the Easter Kangaroo feels like being one himself."

She giggled slightly and I couldn't help but grin. "O-Okay then… But we have to fly slower. Old kitty is old." She fake-pouted and held the cat up to face me and pumping her paws back and forth and I laughed.

"Deal. Looks like we got two new additions in the same week. That's gotta be a record." I said, helping Taylor up as I stood. She was shaky at first, but eventually managed.

We walked out of the house and I felt her lean against me.

"Hey Jack?" She whispered.

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

* * *

**Yeah...I'm still a bitch. Buy hey, we get the cat!**

**If you've seen my cat(on my deviantArt or in real life) you'd know I'm trying to make her here exactly how she really is. yes, my cat is Duchess, the same Duchess in here. And yes, I did name her after the cat in Aristocats as said last chapter.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**REVIEW BEFORE YOU FAVE/FOLLOW PLEASE**


	14. Believe in Stars

**Alright updating again.**

**Now...Wat happened? I actually work harder on a chapter and I didn't even get half the amount of reviews I normally get, I got even less than I did with that badly written one that last time!**

**So... What the hell happened? did I lose like half my readers with just that one chapter or what? It's depressing.**

**Oh well..just read on** **and I hope you enjoy this one**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Believe in Stars**

By the time we flew in through the window of the Pole, Duchess had been struggling madly to get free and walk around on her own. So now that we were finally on solid ground, Taylor complied and brushed off all the cat hair still clinging to her sweater.

"Ah, welcome back!" North came in, his arms spread out as if wanting a hug. He paused in his advance though when he noticed the cat wandering about the room curiously. "What is that?" He asked.

"It's just Taylor's cat," I answered, Taylor still seemed lost in her own little world from the previous… Event, with her mother. "Come on North. At least she's friendly, oh, and housebroken." I pointed out with a smirk and North sighed.

"Is alright," He smiled picking up the cat and scratching her head lightly and laughing as she purred loudly. "So, how did it go?"

Taylor's head fell and I laid a hand on her back, she keened her head on my shoulder and glanced at me for a moment.

"I'll be in my room." She said and kissed my cheek before lightly brushing her hand against mine.

"Okay." I muttered with a small frown as I watched her go. North watched with a confused frown on his face.

"Jack?" I blinked away from Taylor's retreating form and turned back to North.

"She doesn't really want to talk about it. Or probably even think about it." I sighed and North's face grew serious.

"What happened?" I gestured for us to walk and he complied. He set down Duchess and we went off in a slow stride around the workshop.

"When we got to her house, well… Her mom was a broken wreck. The cat was the only thing in that house that stayed the same," I sighed before continuing. "Taylor was invisible to her, and she tried to get her to see by showing small signs that she was in there with her. But her mom took it a completely different way, like some demon was taunting her or something. She called her own daughter a monster and tried to kill her without even really seeing her…," North's eyes widened at this and I swallowed a lump rising in my throat. "Apparently she thought she really did kill her and just left. That's it."

"… I see." Was North's response. What else could you say to that? "I understand"? Or "That makes sense" or something stupid like that? No, you just can't.

"Later on Tay tried going around to find someone who'd at least get her mom some help or something; but she was invisible to them too." I frowned, swirling small snowflakes to life with my staff and watching as they spun about in the air.

I couldn't help but grimace at the memory of watching Taylor running to every passerby she could find to get some help for her mother. Occasionally one would appear to have heard her and she'd hold onto the hope, but then, of course, they went about their business and walked right though her. It'd happened so much I had to pull her away before she went absolutely insane.

I knew what it was like to be invisible more than anyone else, I know the pain…

"Let me talk to her, Jack." North's words broke me from my thoughts and made my ears perk up.

"Are you sure?" I asked skeptically, raising a brow in question and he just laughed and waved his arms defensively.

"Please! I deal with children all the time! I know how to talk to them!" He said, grinning wide.

"Name one other kid you've talked to besides Jamie, and… Go." I finished and pointed at him and his eyes widened before he paused for a moment.

"Of course! There is…. Uh…"

"Exactly."

"Jack! Give me a chance!" He begged and I couldn't help but smirk at his persistence.

"Alright, alright. But no 'What is your center?' speeches, okay?" I said, impersonating his Russian accent as best I could and he raised a brow at me before sighing.

"Okay, deal."

* * *

Taylor sat on the edge of her bed with her legs drawn as close to her body as she could bring them. She was invisible to the world, Jack had once explained how the "believe and be seen" system worked, that he'd been invisible for centuries before he became a guardian. As if she didn't feel alone enough as a human, barely ever heard and just… Skipped over, now even in rebirth no one could hear her cries.

But… Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. She had Jack, she had the other guardians, and maybe someday she'd be able to meet other spirits like herself as well.

But still, despite everything, the thought of her mother not even beginning to acknowledge the fact that she could be in the very same room as her, let alone tried to kill her, was a little more than scarring and therefore fought off any pleasant thought that wormed its way through her head.

A part of her wanted to just bury her face in Jack's hoodie like she'd done so many times before, barely thirty minutes away from the winter spirit and she already missed his cold yet warming touch… But another part of her wanted to be more independent for once, to deal with this on her own.

"It's just so hard to be alone again…" Taylor sighed to herself and lowered her head in between her knees. The room around steadily got darker and she frowned when it finally stopped and she glanced around the room for the source.

She growled in annoyance when she found nothing, but then it just got a little brighter and she raised a brow. "What the…?" She muttered and looked down, her eyes widened.

She was the one making it brighter. Perhaps it was based on emotions? Her body seemed to give off a light glow like the falling stars she now represented, and then earlier it apparently dimmed. Maybe because she was sad?

She sighed again and rested her head in her palm. "This'll take longer to figure out than I thought."

A small series of knocks alerted her and drove away her thoughts as she turned to find North standing the doorway with a small smile on his face.

"North? What're you doing here?" She asked and he walked inside, sitting on the edge opposite to her own.

"Jack told me what happened," He clearly noticed the dark dimming of her body but continued on. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty shitty for someone who's been reborn." Taylor muttered, she was sure if the situation had been different he would've stated how much he disapproved of swear words.

"Yes, yes he mentioned that… That you are invisible," He muttered as well and stood from the bed. "Walk with me." He gestured to the busy hallway outside.

"I… Thanks North but… I just want to be alone right now." Taylor sighed softly, already going back to her previous position before she felt huge arms swing her about in the air and she let out a yelp in panic.

"Nonsense! Alone is last thing you need!" He bellowed as he carried her out into the hallway, she felt a light gust wind and saw some small snowflakes flying in its wake. Was Jack watching from somewhere right now? She couldn't help but smile to herself at his concern before shaking her thoughts back to reality.

After a few moments of seemingly making sure Taylor wouldn't run off or anything, North finally set her down and the two began walking in stride as she looked up at the large guardian curiously.

"Taylor, Pole is big place, known and loved by many children, yes?" She nodded slowly and he continued. "Well, it was not always so busy, or cold for that matter. North Pole was once just tiny village much farther away called Santoff Claussen. Not known except by its residents, bandits and thieves. When I was chosen, things change. I was once unseen, 'Santa Clause' was not worldwide legend or story. But, over time, and much more effort later, children believed in me and the Pole became what you see now."

"But, North I… I don't understand. You're Santa Clause to them, and I'm just…," North looked down at the confused girl and patted her shoulder lightly and she looked up at him in question before sighing. "I'm just another fallen star they forget about."

"Nonsense, you are special, Taylor. Just like the rest of us. The point is- you may be invisible now, but in time, that will change." He flashed a warm smile and with that he was gone, off to his private workshop behind closed doors.

Taylor felt herself dim slightly and bowed her head. A strong, cold breeze blew past her and she perked up enough to brighten a little. She turned around slowly and stopped when she saw Jack standing there with his arms crossed.

She raised her brow slightly and frowned.

"Jack?"

* * *

I fought back the urge to just pull Taylor away back to her room for that last comment she made. Instead I just let out a light, almost inaudible growl that she thankfully didn't catch.

"Jack?"

"'Just another fallen star', huh?" I saw her flinch slightly but I ignored it for the time being and shot her a look that froze her in place. Not literally though.

I stepped toward her until I was mere inches from her face. "Tay, don't you ever say something like that. You may be Falling Star now, but don't ever think you're nothing, or forgotten, got that?" I said, cupping her cheek and leaning in closer to her and she smiled with a small nod and I smiled back. "Besides, I believe Manny chose the perfect person for the job."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked softly and I grinned.

"Because, everyone knows that falling stars are supposed to be beautiful," I fought back a chuckle when she blushed slightly and looked down. "You fit that description perfectly."

I lifted her chin and kissed her fully, after a moment she gratefully returned the gesture and looped her arms around my neck and I scooped her up and we were flying back to her room in seconds.

She giggled slightly when we pulled away as I set her down on the bed and I lay down beside her.

She wrapped her arms around my torso and nuzzled into my chest. "Thanks Jack." She sighed and I rested my hand around her back and smiled.

"It's what I do, Tay. It's what I do." She giggled again and I joined her for a few moments.

As the laughing subsided I noticed Taylor's breathing had slowed and become more even. I rubbed circles in her back in a light shaking motion.

"Tay?" Getting a light groan in response as she turned a little and scooted up a little to lean on my shoulder it was clear that she was asleep.

I chuckled slightly and kissed her forehead and closed my eyes.

"Goodnight, Tay."

* * *

**Alright so I haven't finished the Guardians books yet, North's little speech may be a bit off for that very reason.**

**But if it is please just ignore it for the plot's sake, ok? ok**

**REVIEW BEFORE YOU FAVE/FOLLOW PLEASE**

**Some of you are still ignoring that, please! I gotta know how I'm doing, unless those of you that actually do help me are some of the ones that disappeared then idk, but still! I honestly think it's rather rude to ignore it over and over so...yeah**

**See you next time**


	15. Star Light, Star Bright

**Alright another update.**

**This one's moreso just to push things along I guess...I've got complete writer's block with my other story My Vanitas and so far this one is the only thing to make me feel like I'm not overly lazy lol**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Star Light, Star Bright**

"…"

"…_Star…"_

Taylor groaned lightly and almost painfully forced her eyes half open. Was someone calling her name? Drowsily glancing about the room and finding nothing but her familiar winter spirit sleeping peacefully, she sighed and lowered her head back on to Jack's chest.

"Just a dream…" She whispered and shut her eyes again.

"_Falling Star…"_

That definitely wasn't a dream. Her head shot up and turned to the window to find a small moonbeam gleaming through its glass. It was so bright… Inviting even.

She felt so drawn to it. Along with the voice that accompanied the small beam. Slowly and sneakily she made her way out of Jack's unheard of death grip and couldn't help but giggle slightly when he frowned and groped around for his bed buddy and finding nothing but air. She moved a pillow in place of herself and he welcomed it into his arms.

After a moment she got off the bed and stood in front of the window, being careful not to get in the moonbeam and looked to the one in the sky whose voice now rang true like a bell.

"_It's time to do what you were made for, Falling Star."_ The Man in the Moon said, though apparently better known as Manny to the others. Taylor raised a brow in confusion.

"'What I was made for'? You mean… Like how the Guardians have their duties?" She asked softly, being careful not to wake Jack.

She was sure if many were down here as a person he would've nodded. "_Yes. It's time to truly become Falling Star."_

Taylor frowned. "But I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I don't even know where to go or what all my powers are." She reasoned with a frustrated sigh.

"_I will guide you along,"_ As if on cue the window swung open and a gust of wind swept Taylor out with it as she let out a startled yelp. Somehow the wind entered the room through the window again and came back with the small messenger bag Manny gave her when he brought her back. _"But only this once."_

The wind calmed enough for her to fly on her own, frowning at the moon once before glancing at the window longingly.

"I'll be right back, Jack."

* * *

An unconscious cry left my throat as I shot up in the bed from my slumber.

"What? What's going on?!" I frowned when I noticed my side was l=rather light and looked down to find a pillow by my side instead of Taylor. But where did she…?

I paused when I glanced about the room to find the window open and my staff having fallen down from whatever caused it to fall from its spot against the bed frame.

I stood and picked it up after I stretched and went to the window. I squinted my eyes at a distant glow fluttering about wildly as if trying to follow or find something.

"Is that… Tay?" I whispered, remembering her body giving off a decent glow or dimming away at random times, perhaps it was connected to her emotions?

I frowned, shaking my thoughts away and jumping out the window after the fleeting figure.

But where could she be going?

* * *

**Later**

Taylor wasn't sure how long she'd been following Manny's winds, but it was definitely taking her much farther away from Jack than she'd like.

Even though the sight was just… Breathtaking.

There was huge clock tower in the middle of an entire city, its lights shimmering along the streets and buildings like fireflies as locals and tourists went to a fro as if they were all gathering into the same area at the same time.

Taylor tried to fly down to investigate but Manny's wind made itself known once again and pushed her back rather violently and she let out an involuntary yelp again and glared at the moon.

"_We cannot deviate from our true purpose here tonight. My apologies."_ He said into her head softly. Before she could utter any protests the wind guided her again towards the clock tower and settled enough for her to land on top of it safely.

"Manny, this is a beautiful place but… Why am I here?" Taylor asked, looking up to the sky hopelessly.

"These people are gathering for a festival tonight." She glanced at the people in what looked like a park of some sort with tents and small fire pits scattered about for the cold.

"Ok? That's great and all, but what does that have to do with me?" She sighed frustratedly.

"_They're here to watch the falling stars that are meant to appear soon,"_ Manny started, Taylor blinked and began to understand. _"Do you remember when you accidently shot that star at your mother?"_

Taylor winced at the memory before her eyes widened, staring at her hands in wonder. "That was… A star?" Manny uttered a grunt in reply.

"_Yes."_

"So I have to shoot those around the whole time?" She asked incredulously.

"_Yes and no,"_ She sighed again and she could swear she heard him chuckle. _"You can shoot them from somewhere else instead."_

"You mean… Like the sky?" She asked, looking up curiously.

"_Exactly. Just imagine shooting a series of stars, almost endlessly. Only not from your hands like before, try to imagine them coming from… Farther away."_

Taylor nodded and closed her eyes slowly with her hands clasped together. She imagined the clear night sky riddled with falling stars raining down like large flicks of yellow paint streaming down the sides of a canvas. After a moment she became entranced with the thought and smiled lightly.

"Good. Now, take out your supplies and be ready."

Taylor blinked in confusion before looking up at the sky above her. She let out an excited gasp and grinned.

"I did it!" She cheered.

She could faintly hear cheers and laughter in the city below at the show she'd put on in the sky. It looked exactly as she'd imagined. The sky was teaming with falling stars glowing as brightly as she herself was from her spot on the clock tower. She never really did find out what happened to falling stars after they disappeared from the sky, perhaps with this new job- or responsibility, really- of hers she'd be able to find out.

_Star light, Star bright_

_First star I see tonight_

_I wish I may, I wish I might_

_Have the wish I wish tonight_

Taylor blinked. Who said that? Where did it come from? "What was that…?" She was pulled from her thoughts when voices started pouring in from all directions.

_I wish for my job interview to go well._

_I wish to be with him forever and ever._

_I wish for a puppy!_

_I wish for my mom to get better._

_I wish to meet my deadlines._

The voices just kept coming in droves, it started to give her a headache and she groaned lightly as she rubbed her temples in a soothing motion. "What's going on…?" She breathed.

Manny's voice rang through all the other voices, she almost cried out when the action sent a small jolt of pain through her head. _"They are peoples' wishes. They wish upon your stars, as is the rhyme's purpose, and if their wish is realistic enough,"_ Taylor blinked painfully as she watched Manny magically flip open her sketchbook resting on her lap and set the pencils and paints aside in the bag. _"You make them come true."_

"And does this feeling ever go away…?" She groaned, almost straining herself just to pick up the pencil and start drawing some of the more substantial wishes.

"_Give it a few moments. Eventually it will be something you get used to,"_ Taylor nodded and went back to drawing._ "I've done all I can, the rest from here on out is up to you."_

"Thanks Manny," Taylor smiled up at the moon afterward, though not getting a reply. She sighed and returned to drawing." This isn't as hard as I thought it would be." She smiled to herself, thankfully now the voices had died down to peaceful silence in her head and the pain eventually faded. People must be done with their wishes already.

"I wish you would stop disappearing on me."

Taylor frowned and brought her pencil tip to her lips. "That's an odd one…" She muttered.

"Hello? Tay!"

She jumped slightly and almost dropped her pencil but thankfully kept it safely in her grip. She turned around the find none other than Jack staring down at her from the very tip of the clock tower with ease.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, for Moon's sake, Jack! You scared me."

"I scared you? You gave me quite a scare too yknow!" He cried out, jumping off the tip and steadily making his way down to her and sitting beside her with his legs hanging over the edge freely. "What did you think my first thought would be when I wake up to find you gone again?"

Taylor's body visibly dimmed as she lowered her head and set her things inside her bag silently.

"Sorry." She muttered. Jack's eyes widened at her change in behavior and laid an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, come on, Tay. You don't have to get so down about it, I'm kidding! Mostly…," He added and she couldn't help but let out a small giggle. He kissed her cheek and grinned. "There we go. I'm just saying maybe a little warning in advance, alright?"

She nodded fully and her body thankfully brightened a little more with her smile. "Okay, but it's not like I meant to leave like that. Manny showed me how to complete my duties as Falling Star." She reasoned.

Jack blinked. "Ah, and how did that go?" She held a hand to her lips in thought for a moment.

"I guess… Psychadelic?" Jack let out a bark of laughter and Taylor couldn't help but join in.

"Alright, alright. Good to know. So you just sit up here and grant peoples' wishes in that little book of yours?" He asked as the laughter subsided.

Taylor frowned slightly. "Not quite. He said I could only grant them if they were realistic enough."

"So no millions of cats or dinosaurs and kids flying into space?" He asked with a smirk.

"No, so sorry," She laughed. "But there are some wishes I'm pretty sure I can grant without a drawing." She smiled in his direction and he gave a knowing grin.

"Really? And whose are they?" She leaned in and kissed him fully on the lips while looping her hands around his neck and he returned the gesture with his own hands on her waist after making sure his staff wouldn't fall.

"Yours." She breathed. Jack paused and cocked his head to the side.

"But what if I wished for that Kangaroo to admire me like those eggs he loves so much?" He asked.

"Jack, come on," She laughed and kissed him again. "Try to be realistic for a change."

"Says the girl who came back from the dead and literally just made dozens of fireballs rain from the sky." He smirked and Taylor blinked for a moment.

"Yeah," She smiled at him and leaned in. "But I'm _your_ reborn firebringer." She giggled and kissed him passionately as they steadily floated away after almost forgetting to grab their supplies.

_Have the wish I wish tonight_

* * *

**I love the star rhyme, and considering the circumstances of my character(or just me I guess? idk) I had to put it in at some point.**

**REVIEW BEFORE YOU FAVE/FOLLOW PLEASE**

**see you next time**


	16. The Next Step

**Alright! I actually feel like this chapter turned out rather well.**

**I mean, the first part's a little iffy but after that it's like...writing juice to the max for me. So yeah.**

**Oh! And for those who don't like to read...intamacy or whatever...well yknow, warning.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**The Next Step**

Now that Taylor had officially begun her role of Falling Star, she was actually pretty busy as of late. Granted, falling stars didn't occur all over the world at the same time so she wouldn't work every night, but still.

And winter was pretty much over, so I didn't have any more work to do for quite a while.

She'd come home somewhat late that night through the ever-so-familiar window in North's workshop. I noticed her flash of blonde hair and the fluffy white ball that was her cat meowing and coming toward her with me in her wake.

"Hey Tay," I smiled, kissing her lightly and hugging her tightly. "How was work?"

She giggled and kissed me in return. "Hey Jack, it was good; just… Some of these wishes are getting a little crazy." I raised a brow and chuckled.

"How so? Are they starting to wish for alien invasions or something?" She laughed and playfully slapped my arm.

"Not like that! Plus I don't think I'd be allowed to talk about their wishes anyway." She said as I reached into her messenger bag and pulled out her sketchbook.

"Have you had a chance to do any of your own drawings lately?" I asked and she just sighed and shook her head.

"No, I don't know what would happen if I drew anything other than wishes in there… I wish I had my old sketchbooks back home." She frowned at the memory of home and I pulled her body close to mine.

"I'm sorry Tay…"

* * *

**Next day**

"I wonder if she's back at the Pole yet…" I said to myself absentmindedly as I soared through the air with ease. After tonight Taylor wouldn't have all that much work at least for a month or two, so there was a chance she'd go back somewhat late tonight.

I inwardly shivered at the steadily warming temperature in the area; I was running out of time to leave my mark on the world and this place was heating up much faster than I thought it would.

All of my snow lying around was almost completely melted; the remaining bits of snow were mere patches of slush. Maybe I should spread a little more around here, like a last hurrah or something.

Although it was getting warmer, I just had to get out to do this one last thing. "I know I'm getting closer… Let's see…" I muttered, scanning the area as I flew.

My eyes widened when I finally spotted my target. You'd think after barely being gone for all that long I wouldn't forget its location, but apparently I was wrong.

"Finally found it." I smirked, sighing before letting myself fall like a rock, I willed the wind to stop me just as I reached the ground and gust swung my hair about wildly along with a mass of leaves that were once caked over a sidewalk.

Flying up to the window, I flung it open and stepped in quietly. I fought back the slight feeling of nostalgia raising the lump in my throat and looked around the room and grabbed what I was searching for and dashed out the window without a second thought.

* * *

"Crikey! What in Moon's name is that thing?!"

"Uh, my cat? Come on Bunny she's as soft as a marshmallow." I heard Taylor laugh as I flew in through the window to find Bunnymund standing on top of the table looking fearfully at the cat purring in her arms.

"Excuse me, did I hear that right? 'Marshmallow'?" I asked, Taylor's body brightened nearly twice as much with that smile on her face, unaware of what I hid underneath my hoodie.

"Jack! You're back!" She hugged me and somehow Duchess didn't protest as I inched closer and kissed Taylor on the forehead.

"Hey Hon," She giggled as we pulled apart and I couldn't help but smirk as Bunny wrinkled his nose. "Now, marshmallows?" I chuckled as she sighed.

"Well I used to say she was like Santa Clause, but obviously," She paused at the sound of a crazed war cry from a charging North after some elves and a yeti carrying broken toys and cookies while he held his swords high above his head. "It's a little… Out of character."

As if on cue her cat meowed loudly in her arms as if in protest and started wiggling slightly in her grip, sighing, she set the cat on the table next to Bunny who screamed and jumped off in the opposite direction.

I didn't even bother fighting back the fit of laughter that caused me to double over and hold my aching sides. "Geez, Bunny! What's your problem with the Furball?" I wheezed and he shot me an annoyed glare.

"Oh blow it out your ears, Frostbite! Cats hate rabbits just as much as dogs!" He shouted, unaware of my falling star now floating above the table behind him with her cat in hand.

"Is that so?" Taylor smirked as the cat nuzzled against Bunnymund's neck and meowed again.

All that was heard was a shriek and in a flash, Bunny was gone down the hallway. Both Taylor and I laughed loudly at Bunny's failure of standing up to a mere cat and she set her back down on the ground.

"Oh, right! Tay I have something for you… Wha-?" I paused with the sketchbook now out in plain view, but Taylor was already on her way back to her room before she could even hear me. "Tay!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Jack," She laughed lightly, shrugging off her sweater as I sat down on the bed with the book hidden again. "I just wanted to get all this cat hair off, yknow?" She pulled it off over her head and her light blue tank top underneath pulled up a little and I felt a lump rise in my throat at the sight.

There on her back was the scar from Pitch's killing blow. Taylor seemed to notice my silence and turned to face me, I felt my frown deepen when I saw the scar on her stomach as well, seeing as Pitch's arrow had gone all the way through her small body.

After a moment she realized why I'd one quiet and her body dimmed, also darkening the room around us as well.

"Jack, I…" She muttered, swallowing when she heard her voice crack. I sighed lightly and pulled her down on the bed against me.

"It's alright, Tay," I whispered, pulling her tank top back down as she leaned onto me. "It's over now." I buried my face in her blonde hair, taking in its sweet scent- like that of flower petals.

"But Jack, it's not. It's not over yet," She pulled away enough to turn and face me, still remaining I my embrace. "Pitch is still out there doing who-knows-what, and now that he's got a stupid, more-than-likely traumatized weakling like me to give him more fear again, I- I just…" She sniffed and I wiped away the tears forming in her eyes.

"Tay, come on. It's gonna be okay. And you're no weakling. I mean, you stood up to him as a human, and now you can fly, grant wishes like some genie, and even fire the biggest star you got right in his old man-y face," She breathed a light laugh and I kissed her forehead. "We'll get him, just give it time."

Taylor seemed almost determined to keep up her negative outlook but after a moment finally gave in and bowed her head after kissing me on the lips lightly over my small smile. "Okay… Thanks Jack."

I nodded and paused. Wait a minute… "Now, on a brighter note; I have something for you." Her body brightened a little in curiosity as I reached behind me. Her body seemed to brighten at its fullest extent as her sketchbook came into view.

"Jack? My sketchbook! Oh my gosh, thank you!" She squealed, hugging me tightly in a tackle and we both fell on the bed in gasps and laughter.

"Glad you like it." I chuckled, her eyes still wide.

"But how- When did you-"

"Well, it wasn't easy," I started dramatically. "The weather was harsh, the winds fierce! I maneuvered complicated traps and puzzles like a boss! Not even the demon whores could stop this guy!" I pointed my thumbs to myself, grinning widely while Taylor just stared at me in amusement with her arms crossed on my chest and kicking her legs in the air.

"Do you mean the neighborhood kids and my window? Oh, and the wind and weather that you still control at the moment?" She asked with a smile and I grinned sheepishly.

"Hey, a guy can try to look cool in front of his girl, right?" She giggled and kissed me on the lips fully.

"I'm pretty sure you're as 'cool' as they get," I shot a playful glare at her and she grinned. "But I _guess _you're getting close to one of the best there." She said, sighing dramatically and rolling her eyes before smirking at me.

"Ha! '_One_ of the best'? Please! I can make number one in a second!" I said, pointing to the ceiling as if it were proving my point somehow.

"Is that so? Okay then," She paused and leaned in closer to me. "Prove it to me."

I felt a spark come to life inside me and spread like a wildfire. "Daring move you're about to make, isn't it?" I whispered in her ear and I felt her shiver against me.

"I can take it." She whispered back.

I took that as confirmation and kissed her deeply, my hand cupping her cheek as she kissed me back with an equal amount of passion. I took the initiative and brought my hands underneath her shirt and steadily lifted it up while she took that as the sign for her to do the same to my hoodie. My hands paused in their advance, realizing we'd left the door open.

Grabbing my Frost Staff from behind me for a moment, I willed the wind inside the open window and shut the door. I set my staff back down as Taylor giggled slightly against my lips and in a second my hoodie lay carelessly against the bed.

"Don't want any gawkers, right?" I breathed with a smirk as I pinned her on the bed and rid her of the tank top, though I did my best to ignore the scar now in view again as I undid the buckle on the belt holding my pants up. Taylor raised a brow at me.

"You had a buckle there this whole time?" She breathed and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Right? No one ever notices." I sighed as she giggled slighting and undid the button and zipper on her jean shorts after I discarded my belt. I paused for a moment while she pulled down her leggings enough for them not to be a problem, now all that that on her small body was her bra and underwear and I felt my face heat up wildly and I leaned over her with my arms holding me up.

"And you're sure? You're ready for this?" I asked warily, that last thing I wanted was for her to freeze up and have a panic attack in the middle of… Well, you know.

My small fear was tossed aside when she nodded frantically without hesitation.

"Yes Jack, I… I'm ready. I want to lose mine… To you," She smiled and I felt myself wanting her even more. "Make me yours." She finished and pulled me closer to her and kissed me deeper than I ever thought possible.

In a blur of movement I discarded my torn pants wherever I thought the rest of our clothes were and snaked my hands around her waist as her underwear steadily got pulled down by her now confident hands.

I'm sure she noticed the wide grin spread on my features as I heard her breathe a light laugh and I dove in.

"I'm the luckiest son of a bitch in the world."

* * *

I cracked my eyes open groggily, but they would only go halfway, so I settled for that and looked around the room. A feeling of pleasure graced my inner smile widening ever so slightly at seeing Taylor wrapped up in my arms sleeping peacefully.

Memories of last night flooded my mind as I breathed in the flowery scent of her hair. Last night was… Well, to be honest- it was a dream come true.

It finally felt like we were really together, like- as in, forever. I felt as if we were closer than a happy, elderly married couple who had lived their lives together without a care in the world. Sure spirits couldn't be married and start families or anything, but we didn't need any of that stuff to be together for real. Besides, even if it were possible… After over three hundred years, I'd imagine I'd be on the broken end of that plan.

A light groan broke me from my thoughts and Taylor sleepily turned her head toward me with a smile.

"Good morning." She breathed with a yawn and I chuckled.

"Morning, how do you feel?" Her smile turned into a frown and she nestled closer to me.

"Sore, is it supposed to feel like that?" She asked, looking up at me and I blinked.

"Probably, yeah. But I gotta say, last night was-"

"Amazing." Taylor finished with a giggle and I smiled before kissing her lightly.

"Go to sleep again, Babe. Maybe then the soreness will go away." I said hopefully and she nodded without a second to spare.

"Mm… Kay, night Jack." She smiled tiredly and I chuckled.

"Night Tay, love you." I kissed her again and shut my eyes.

"I love you too, Jack."

And with that we both probably got the pleasant night's sleep we've ever had.

* * *

**Did i do good? Oh I hope so!**

**I'm no expert on coupley stuff so...please tell me if I did good or not!**

**I really do compare my cat to Santa Clause though. My cousin asked me what Duchess would be like if she were human AND the opposite sex and without even thinking I just said "Santa Clause". Fat, happy, and white... Is that racist somehow? Or offensive or something? Idk it's just what I think of when I see my cat so...yeah**

**REVIEW BEFORE YOU FAVE/FOLLOW PLEASE!**

**REALLY COUNTS FOR THIS CHAPTER SINCE I WINGED IT WITH THE COUPLEY STUFF!**


	17. First And the Last

**Alright so the slight fluff junk is finally over.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**First And the Last**

"Well if it isn't the two lovebirds."

Mine and Taylor's heads shot up at the snarky comment from Bunnymund across the room.

"Uh, Bunny, you've already been in here for five minutes _after_ saying hello. What're you doing now?" Taylor pointed out as she rested her cheek on her palm.

The smirk that he'd been wearing only widened. "Jus' makin' an observation," Sandy watched the pooka warily and made sand swirl about his head and form a question mark. "I know what you two did the other night."

Taylor's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as the chunk of cereal I'd been chewing on stuck in my nervously closed throat. Hammering my chest with my fist I choked out the cereal and glared at the laughing rabbit. Sandy merely stared at us curiously; clearly he didn't understand what Bunny was getting at.

"W-what're you talking about, Bunny? We didn't do anything!" I chuckled and pulled at the collar of my hoodie. It was beginning to feel a little hot in here…

"Please, you two are practically glowing! Oh, and these ears pick up anythin'. For example, when you slammed the door shut with ya wind. An' the squeakin' o' that be-" The poor guy- or rabbit?- never even got to finish, for a blur of blonde hair dove off the table and onto him with a yell.

"You better keep that muzzle-or-whatever of yours shut rabbit!" She shouted, although none of us could take her seriously in the slightest- for her face was as red as a tomato in embarrassment. Sandy noticed this and spun about in the air, silently laughing crazily.

Whatever response Bunny had to her threat couldn't be heard in anything but muffled gibberish. I laughed and pulled the distressed star off of him.

"It's cool Tay, the Kangaroo knows to keep his mouth shut. Right, Bunny?" I raised my brows in his direction as he sloppily stood back up and sputtered a reply that sounded vaguely like a "yes".

Taylor let out a heavy sigh of relief and let her shoulders slack slightly and I couldn't help but chuckle.

Sandy floated over to us- having finally gotten over his laughing fit- and flashed a small, seemingly knowing grin and I blinked.

He made cooing gestures as small hearts of sand appeared all around the three of us after giving me a thumbs up and Taylor's face went red as I sputtered nervously. "S-Sandy, come on! Not you too!" All he did was laugh in circles at our reactions and suddenly a long series of images flashed above his head. Taylor held her head, obviously getting so confused it made her head hurt.

"Okay, okay Sandy! Slow down!" She cried with a smile and he thankfully paused and nodded.

He pointed at the both of us as another heart swirled to life above his head, followed by what looked like mini versions of ourselves getting closer and closer and flashing an approving smile- but not before a small packet appeared above his head as well and my eyes widened.

"Sandy, come on! It's not like we have to worry about that anyway." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair and the sandman just shrugged. Though surprisingly, there was no reaction from Taylor at all…

"Wait, I don't get it. What was he saying?" Oh, there's why.

"Oh, well- I uh… H-He said-" I paused, trying to find my words and Sandy looked at me expectantly. "It was, um…" I formed a square shape with my fingers as if I thought it would help me explain, but she still looked just as lost.

"You've gotta be kiddin' me, Sheila." Bunny sighed, finally coming back into the conversation for some reason; somehow I thought he'd already left.

Taylor just sighed, obviously annoyed now. "Okay Bunny, you guys either spit it out or you don't. So I don't get all the pictures Sandy makes- since when is that a shocker around here for anyone?"

She paused for a moment and looked down in front of Bunny. "By the way, kitty in your face." She said nonchalantly and was suddenly now holding Duchess loosely in her arms with the cat's small, pink nose mere centimeters from Bunny's much larger one.

"Wait what're ya- AH!" In a blur he was in front of us to the farthest room away from us.

I couldn't be bothered holding it back anymore, strings of the loudest laughter I'd probably ever had the pleasure of doing burst from within me and in seconds I was holding my sides as I couldn't stop.

"Man, I hope this little Furball sticks around for a _long_ time." I breathed and scratched the cat's head and she rubbed against my fingers roughly. Taylor grinned at me while Sandy made a gesture to hold the cat and she handed her over without a second thought.

Out of all the other Guardians- aside from Bunny, of course- Sandy seemed like the one who'd be the most… Well, animal-loving of the bunch. I mean, sure, Tooth's practically a giant hummingbird, but that could only work out with so many different animals before it became a problem. Then with North, well he's just so gigantic most animals would probably run away in fear.

As for why Bunny doesn't count… Well rabbits are usually the prey in the wild, seeing as being six feet tall certainly didn't help him against Jamie's dog during the whole teeth-gathering mission we'd had.

I blinked and thought to myself for a moment, Jamie…

"Jack? Are you okay?" I felt Taylor's hand on my back and I glanced at her, a wide grin slowly spreading to my face.

"How would you like to go out for a bit?" I asked and she cocked her head to the side.

"Well, I guess it sounds fun, but- Jack! Where are we going?" She cried as I pulled her along and we darted out the window to the Pole. I shot her one last smile before we sped up.

"We're gonna get your first believer."

* * *

"Jack, are you sure about this?" Taylor asked meekly.

"Of course! Tay, Jamie was my first believer. If he'd believe in me, then there's no doubt he'd believe in you too." I grinned.

We were both waiting outside the school that Jamie went to for the bell to ring- meaning that once it did, we'd be able to talk to him and his friends in hopes of getting Taylor some believers.

Sure after North's talk, she didn't seem as upset about being invisible as before, but it was evident that over the past couple months of work- granting wishes and whatnot- and still being unseen was starting to get to her again.

So, why not bring her to the most faithful believer we've ever had?

"How did you get him to believe you?" Taylor asked, breaking through my thoughts as I shook them away.

"Well… I made it snow in his room, technically." I shrugged. "Oh! Why don't you fire a star or something? That oughta get him to believe you!" I said with a smile, though she just looked at me with a bemused expression.

"What? And set his hair on fire? I think that'd just scare him into thinking Pitch has finally lost it," She sighed and let her arms fall at her sides. "Jack, unlike me, you actually have a title. Jack Frost, then there's the Tooth Fairy, Santa Clause, the Easter Bunny and the Sandman. I don't have a title like that, I'm just an object, and people usually don't believe in something unless it's been given a name like those to go with it."

I never got a chance to protest as the school bell rang loudly, not a second after the doors swung open to release a vast amount of kids running about and laughing with their friends. We both flew out of the way, just watching the children pass us, unaware of the spirits not two feet away from them.

"Jack!" A familiar voice called out and I grinned seeing Jamie with a couple of his friends running towards us. We both floated back down to the ground as they skidded to a stop in front of us, Taylor watching from beside me awkwardly.

"Hey guys, how's it goin?" I asked, swinging my Frost Staff over my shoulder.

"Great, but, what're you doing here?" Jamie said, gesturing to the area around us. I glanced at Taylor and smiled, her body grew a little brighter in response and Jamie raised a brow at us.

"What's going on?" His friend, Pippa, asked with a light frown.

"Well, we've got ourselves a new recruit, and I'd like you to meet her." The kids' eyes widened in excitement.

"A new Guardian?!" Jamie grinned and I shook my head.

"No, no, as far as we know she's not chosen. She's my uh… My friend." I added uncertainly. I wasn't sure how they'd react to Taylor being my girlfriend, after all, I glanced at her and she just nodded with a giggle.

"Alright, well where is she?" Cupcake asked eagerly, bouncing up and down on her toes.

"She's here right now," I started as Taylor seemed to dim slightly at still being unnoticed. "You just gotta believe, and she'll be right here with us. Can you do that for me?" I asked hopefully before adding, "She's the falling stars at night, I'm sure you guys know what those look like." I finished with a chuckle.

The kids all nodded and shut their eyes tight as if concentrating. Taylor cautiously took a step closer beside me and I grasped her hand in mine behind my back.

The first to open their eyes was Pippa who looked around the area curiously while the others opened their eyes as well. I felt a frown make its way to my face and Taylor's hand gripped mine a little tighter.

After a moment the kids stopped looking, the boy with glasses was the first to speak up with a smile. "Okay, I get it. This is another prank, isn't it?" He laughed and crossed his arms.

My eyes widened as Taylor's body seemed to go as dark as night itself. Jamie frowned and kept to himself, seemingly aware that it was indeed very likely to not be a prank.

"What… No! No it's not a joke! I swear, she's right here!" I cried, gesturing to Taylor frantically. But the other kids just laughed and passed us towards their homes, but Jamie stayed. "Jamie, please! Tay- Falling Star is right here with us, I promise!"

But Jamie only looked at me warily and glanced down. "Jack, I…" He trailed off and I felt Taylor let go of my hand. My head darted back in her direction as she shakily floated back up into the air.

"Just forget it, Jack… It's no use." She pursed her lips and seemed to swallow a lump rising in her throat. My eyes widened and I reached out to her but she just pulled away.

"No, Tay, please." I pressed on, but she refused to listen, and within seconds she was gone, off somewhere else in town possibly. I gritted my teeth and let my fists fall to my sides.

"Damn it…" I cursed to myself and ran a hand through my hair.

"Jack, who was that?"

I blinked at the voice; I'd completely forgotten Jamie was even here. He was looking at me with a troubled expression.

"Tay, she… Wait a minute, what'd you say?" I narrowed my eyes and knelt down till I was eye level with Jamie.

"Was that the falling star girl?" He asked, lacing his hands together nervously when I laid my hands on his shoulders.

"You saw her? You did see her, right? Blonde hair, blue eyes? You saw her?!" I could tell I was losing him, for I was speaking so fast I could probably keep up a conversation about teeth as quickly as Tooth herself could.

"Yeah… But not until she was leaving. Jack, you're freaking me out." He frowned and I let go of him tiredly.

"I'm sorry, okay? I gotta go look for her before she does anything crazy… And to think trying to get a believer would turn out like this," I let my hand drag across my face before I blinked. "Jamie, to get her back, I need your help. You mind going for a quick fly around town with me?"

Thankfully my request was responded to with a wide grin. "Of course! But how do you know where to find her?"

I looked around our surroundings, finding that plenty of my snow was still scattered about in heavy mounds, before my gaze landed on a particular area that I found most familiar.

"I think I have an idea."

* * *

Everything felt cold, empty, hopeless even.

Taylor sat in the snow with her knees pulled to her chest. Maybe if she hadn't let Jack take her here she wouldn't feel so… Broken.

No, it wasn't his fault. Taylor cursed herself for even thinking that for a second as she picked up a small rock and tossing it across the frozen lake in front of her. No doubt, at this time of year it'd be pretty dangerous to skate on or even stand on it now.

She sighed heavily and wiped stray tears from her eyes. She could swear her body was so dim she could put Pitch's fearlings to shame.

"What am I supposed to do now…?" She sniffled.

"You could let me see your smile again."

* * *

Taylor's entire body jerked around to look at me with surprised eyes.

"Jack…" She breathed. I fought the frown back from rising on my face when I noticed her red, puffy eyes. "I… I'm sorry, but I-I just… I want to be alone right now." She said with a sniffle.

"Alone enough to not meet your first believer?" I asked, a smirk growing on my face when she raised a brow at me with her mouth hanging agape.

"What…?" She gasped and I stepped aside, revealing Jamie smiling softly at her.

She stood from her position in the snow and took several cautious steps toward the boy and knelt in front of him.

"You… You can see me?" She asked, eyes going wide and hopeful.

Jamie nodded happily and smiled. "Yeah! Though… I'm sorry I didn't sooner, and that the others couldn't either." He said and hung his head.

Though Taylor only shook her head with a smile growing even wider on her features. "No! No I…," She paused and hugged Jamie as tight as she could. "I have a believer! Thank you!" She cried and I couldn't help but laugh at Jamie's shocked expression turning to embarrassment.

"Uh… No problem, Falling Star…" He choked out and I smirked.

"Um, Tay? You might wanna let the boy breathe." I pointed out and she blinked.

"Oh! Sorry, Jamie," She pulled away from him with a smile and he coughed, letting the air back into his lungs in gasps. "And by the way, you can just call me Taylor instead."

Jamie raised a brow and I chuckled. "That sounds… Too ordinary, for a spirit anyway." He said warily, rubbing his arm as he glanced about the area.

"True, but it was my name before I became Falling Star." She said with a laugh. Jamie's mouth formed an O shape and he grinned.

The two began talking animatedly, though I lost track of what they were saying as something else caught my eye.

The Northern lights were flowing through the sky.

"Tay, we gotta go." I called out and she turned to me curiously.

"Huh? Why?" She asked as Jamie frowned. I pointed to the sky and frowned grimly.

"North's calling us."

* * *

We flew in through the window, Taylor still glowing brighter than ever as we landed and I held her hand tightly.

"Thanks, Jack." She whispered with a smile and I shook my head.

"It's no problem, Tay." I kissed her forehead before we entered the main hall where Tooth, Bunnymund and Sandy were standing- or flying- about in the room across from where North stood by the balcony facing the workshop.

"Hey North, so what's the big emergency?" I danced my hands in the air for emphasis but stopped when I didn't even get a smile for the gesture and I let my hands drop awkwardly.

"Glossing over that little… Thing, what's going on?" Taylor asked, ignoring the somewhat playful glare I tossed in her direction.

North took a leading step toward the rest of us slowly and cleared his throat.

"Pitch has risen again." Taylor's body did a complete one-eighty as it went as dark as when the kids ceased to see her not hours before. She unconsciously took a few steps back and raised her hand as if attempting to grasp the necklace that was no longer there.

"Tay." I whispered, holding her steady as her body started to tremble slightly.

The other guardians' eyes seemed to blaze with determination and anger toward the Nightmare King. North turned to us, his face hardened.

"It is time we make our move."

* * *

**Bet you thought I was a bitch for a second there, huh? Throwin you back and forth "does she have a believer or not?!"**

**Yuup!**

**I'll get to work on chapter 18 right away. oh, and**

**REVIEW BEFORE YOU FAVE/FOLLOW!**

**SOME people are still ignoring that little rule/whatever the right term is, please just cooperate.**

**see you next time**


	18. Get Up, Step Up

**Alright another update!**

**I guess you could say I'm kindof...unconciously experimenting with the different sides of Taylor, er... I guess me, actually? Man idk this is turning me around like crazy haha**

**I got the chapter title from listening to Shut up by Simple Plan. I've been playing my iPhone like crazy for hours and that song just happened to come up when I was figuring out a title lol**

**I'm only updating now(and somehow I finished in time) because after tonight I won't have to write ANYTHING for like 5 days cause I'm going to Oregon!**

**I haven't been there in years so it's gonna be super cool! And I'm dragging my friend Emiri with us too so that makes it even better! lol**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Get Up, Step Up**

"Tay? Tay come on, you gotta calm down, okay?" I stared into Taylor's fearful, deep blue eyes and held her trembling body in place.

The others were still discussing what our plan of action should be against Pitch. And somehow the mere mention of the Nightmare King practically threw her into a different dimension; her mind just seemed so far away now…

"B-But Jack… Pitch, he…" Taylor swallowed and squeezed her eyes shut. I frowned and cupped her cheek lightly.

"Tay, look at me," I started and she hesitantly opened her eyes again. "Just stay strong, okay? I won't let him hurt you again. If you want to stay here at the Pole while we take care of it, then that's fine too. I can't force you."

I wiped away the tears staining her cheeks and kissed her lightly in hopes of calming her down a little more. Thankfully it seemed to work as she took a deep breath and let her arms fall back to her sides lazily.

"N-No, I want to go with you. If I don't face him again then… I won't be able to live with myself for not punching his lights out with my own hands," Her face seemed to harden determinedly and I couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. I patted her on the shoulder and she glanced at me warily.

"That's my girl." She smiled when I hugged her tightly for a moment, just taking in that sweet, floral scent of hers before pulling away.

Suddenly my vision was met with a blur of green and blue feathers, thus preventing me from speaking any further as Tooth hovered a little higher until her face finally met mine.

"U-Um, Tooth?" Taylor started nervously and the fairy darted her gaze between the both of us.

"Now listen you two, lovey dovey is okay every now and then, but not right now! We've got a Bogeyman to squash!" She pumped her fist in the air with a crazy grin on her face and in a flash fluttered off down the hallway.

"Wait, so what's the plan?" I called out; luckily North was still within earshot, for Bunny and Sandy had already gone wherever Tooth had.

"I will explain on the way. In mean time- to the sleigh!" North shouted and led the way as I guided Taylor from behind me with my hand intertwined with hers.

"Wait so- North really does have a sleigh?" She asked and I raised a brow in confusion.

"Of course! You mean you haven't seen it yet?"

She just shook her head. "Well it's not like he's had a reason to use it while I've been here." She muttered and I had to strain my ears to hear it.

"Point taken."

* * *

"Um, North? Now this is just the old, rickety, wooden sleigh from all the stories, right?" Taylor asked warily and North just laughed as loudly as ever.

"But of course! What else would sleigh be?" He raised a curious brow at her and she sighed.

"Going back to my description of the thing, it's probably not even safe! There's no way I-"

Taylor was cut off from her protest as the doors opened, her mouth agape as she watched the huge reindeer stomping out and pulling along each other plus the sleigh behind them. One of the reindeer bucked up to the side dangerously close to the dazed girl and pulled her away just in time.

"Whoa, watch it there, Tay." I chuckled, realizing she was too mesmerized to even hear me. The reindeer finally slowed to a stop when the sleigh was out the doors enough for the yetis to prep it and close the doors behind it. North and I watched Taylor expectantly, waiting for the obvious response.

She let her mouth close a little and she blinked with a light frown on her face. "Alright, _one_ ride, but that's it!" She exclaimed and I shot North a knowing grin.

"Oh no you don't, Mate! I'm takin' my tunnels this time, an' you can't stop me!" Bunny growled as he stomped on the ground, a hole forming in front of him in mere seconds.

Though just as he was about to jump in, his paw was grasped tightly in another's hand. He whirled around, aiming to shout profanities at his captor, but his words were caught in his throat at the sight.

Taylor stared at him with these… Bright, hopeful eyes, like that of a little girl seeing her idol or getting them to do something for her. "Come on, Bunny! Just ride with us, look how fun it is!" She pointed at it excitedly just as a small piece on the edge of the back seat chipped off and fell to the floor. Bunny's ears flatted as his whiskers twitched uneasily.

"B-But Sheila, I-" He was cut off as she sighed dramatically and turned away.

"Very well, I see how it is, Bunny. Just don't blame us when we get attacked by Pitch while you're running through your little flower tunnels," She glanced at him before quickly mock gasping in fear. "Oh, just think of the guilt you'll have, knowing we perished without the _great and powerful_ Easter Kangaroo there to protect us!"

I fought the laughter threatening to echo throughout the entire Pole rising in my throat, the small escapees being snorts and repressed chuckles behind my hand while my other hand was around my stomach. North and the others shot me a confused look while Sandy didn't even have to worry about hiding his laughter.

Bunnymund's expression was unreadable for a moment before it turned into something between determination and annoyance. With a shout he jumped into the sleigh and closed his tunnel with a boomerang and egg bomb in his hands.

"That's Easter Bunny to you, Fireball! And I'll show ya what a bunny can really do!" He laughed maniacally, gripping the handles of the sleigh as if he were ready to launch himself off into space with a single hop.

"Is Taylor always this… Persuasive?" North asked, attempting to choose his words carefully after I just couldn't fight back the laughter anymore and I was leaning on him for support.

"I certainly don't remember this side of her, that's for sure." I wheezed, wiping a stray tear from my eyes as Tooth smiled.

"Well it couldn't kill to have some enthusiasm, let's go!" She cried gleefully and fluttered over the sleigh as Taylor and Sandy flew in as well with North and I trailing behind them.

"You ready for this?" I asked with a smile and an arm draped over Taylor's shoulders. She glanced at me and nodded.

"Yeah, but uh… How do we get out?" She pointed to the crowded ice cave in front of us and I smirked.

"You ever ride a roller coaster?" Not even a second later she shrank down and clung to the edges for dear life as the sleigh steadily began to pick up speed.

"Please tell me you're joking." She visibly paled and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Don't worry! It's way better than those!" I shouted as we got faster and it got a little harder to hear.

"Hya!" North cried, lashing out the reins he was holding and the reindeer went even faster through the ice cave as we ran through the loop-de-loop. All that could be heard was North's joyful laughter as Taylor clung to my hoodie with her eyes squeezed shut. I blinked, realizing we were nearing the exit.

"Hey Tay! You're gonna wanna open your eyes now!" I nudged her shoulder but she shook her head.

"No way! It's too fast!" She cried but I pressed on.

"Just trust me on this, Tay!" I couldn't help but smirk as she silently complied, warily cracking open her eyes just as we exited the cavern.

The smile on her face was like that of which you would only think would be in fiction it was so bright. Her eyes seemed to sparkle like the night sky and even in the daylight I could see her body brighten drastically. Her grip on my hoodie loosened and she lowered her hand to brush against mine and I took that as the "okay" to lace them together.

"This view is awesome!" She cried out over the rushing wind and I even heard Tooth giggle behind us. Normally in situations like this you'd hear someone say the view was more beautiful, or some other elegant word. But not "awesome".

Well, she's certainly a diamond in the rocks, that's for sure.

"Here we go!" North shouted, pulling out a snowglobe from his pocket and whispering our destination softly onto its glass surface before throwing it as hard as he could. I felt Taylor jump slightly beside me when the portal appeared in front of the sleigh and I laughed as we went through the vortex.

Recognition danced in our eyes when we both realized by the clock tower that this was the same place she was guided to by Manny when she officially began her duties as Falling Star.

Unfortunately, it didn't carry half the beauty it did that night.

The sky was riddled with so many fearlings it was almost completely dyed black.

Pitch Black.

A growl rose within my throat as I scanned the sky for Pitch. Taylor's body beside mine seemed to glow fiercely. I guess even anger got her shining like a star.

"Well, well, look who decided to join the party." A familiar voice rang amusingly throughout the sky.

"Pitch! Get out here or you're gonna get it!" Taylor shouted with her hands ablaze. I almost did a double take at the fearlessness she was displaying.

"Wait a- Is that who I think it is?" His voice sounded just… Furious. He stepped out of the shadows and appeared in front of the sleigh menacingly. He looked just as angry and dark as ever. Except for his hand… It was nothing but a black mass now. I raised a brow for a moment before remembering what I'd done to him before he disappeared.

"I see you got a replacement for that hand of yours, eh Pitchy?" I smirked when he raised said hand that swirled with nightmare sand.

"You'll get what's coming to you soon enough, _Frost_. Now," He averted his eyes from me and back to Taylor again who backed away slightly. "How the _hell_ are you even alive?!"

"You of all people? Asking a question like that?" Tooth said with clenched fists. But Pitch just seemed to ignore her and slowly drifted towards Taylor who fought to keep a brave face despite the evident trembling in her fiery hands.

He seemed to be scanning her warily, steadily spotting her new features and that the stars in her hands weren't some sort of trick. He scowled and clenched his fists.

"The Man in the Moon chose _you_? You must be joking! What use could he possibly have for a girl as pathetic as you?!" He laughed in the face of the moon and I stalked toward him with my Frost Staff outstretched. Though I was caught off guard by what happened next.

In a mere second Taylor's burning hand was gripping Pitch's forearm so tight that he couldn't pull away from the fierce burning sensation coursing through his entire arm, causing several gasps and screams of pain to fly from his mouth.

"Do I still seem 'pathetic' to you?" Taylor whispered, glaring at him with all she had. Pitch fired back a glare just as fierce and shoved her off of him with all his strength. I got out of my stance and caught her before she fell off the sleigh.

"Get off me you wretch-!" He shouted and merged into the shadows again and his voice echoed throughout the sky painfully. "ATTACK!"

The mass of fearlings steadily began to move closer and closer to us and everyone got into whatever fighting stance they could muster.

"Here we go." Tooth muttered more so to ready herself.

"This is gon' be a walk in tha park, Mate!" Bunny smirked, twirling his boomerangs in his paws. North just laughed.

"Is piece of pie!" I noticed Sandy give us a thumbs up out of the corner of my eye. I turned my gaze to Taylor who was taking steadying breaths.

"You ready for this?" I asked. Her eyes closed for a moment before they opened as her body glowed brightly with the wide grin gracing her features.

"I was reborn ready."

* * *

**See what I did thar? Eh? EHH? EHHH yeaaah... I'll stop now.**

**So yeah, playing with emotions for some reason.**

**I already knew how I wanted her to react to the whole sleigh thing, it was just a matter of getting there.**

**You'd be scared shitless at first of the guy who murdered you, right? Right! It's just a matter of putting on a brave face and having the right people around you.**

**REVIEW BEFORE YOU FAVE/FOLLOW PLEASE**

**And with that, I hope you enjoy your spring breaks and have an awesome Easter! Who knows, maybe you'll spot a kangaroo ranting about winter hopping through your backyard.**


	19. Crash and Burn

**Alright, another installment of A Dab of Frost! And I only started this just this moring! lol**

**Who knows, I'll probably even update again later today.**

**So I just got back from my trip to Oregon last night. It. Was. Cool.**

**Literally. I probably could've layered better. But hey, I'm a Vegas girl, I didn't think coldness through enough.**

**And now these days the slightest bit of too much heat(even in a stuffy car) makes me feel just plain awful. God it's like I'M the winter spirit here. lol**

**ANYWAY! Hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Crash and Burn**

The moment the wave of fearlings came upon us, everything was a blur.

When I wasn't fighting against the creatures, I'd scan the area to see how the others were fairing. Bunny was hopping from building to building, throwing his boomerangs and a mass of egg bombs at the fearlings coming his way. Tooth darted back and forth, flying at great speeds through them as they burst into black sand that mixed in with the dark skies.

Sandy flew around a large mass of the fearlings with his golden whips and forming animals from his own dream sand to aid him. North stayed in the sleigh, steering it in the face of the fearlings swarming around him while occasionally swinging swords about in the air through their fragile bodies and letting out Russian curses and war cries.

Taylor was fairing surprisingly well considering she had never really fought before, let alone with her abilities as Falling Star. All that could be seen were bright flashes of light from her hands shooting through the skies and sending dozens of fearlings to the grave… Or wherever creatures formed by magical sand went to.

I paused for a moment and glanced at the humans on the ground far beneath us to find children staring fearfully at the sky while some pointed to where I could only assume where the other guardians were situated as their families pulled them away back to their homes. Everyone in the area thankfully doing the same.

"A lovely sight, is it not?" Pitch's chilling voice alerted me to his presence and I immediately jumped back with my Frost Staff at the ready.

"Why the hell are you doing this, Pitch?" I growled, not letting my hands falter for even a second. He merely raised his hands- or hand, I guess- in a defensive manner.

"All it is really is revenge, Frost," He spat my name like it was poisonous just saying it. "Revenge for foiling my plans the last time, for what you did to me!" He raised his artificial hand of nightmare sand furiously and it deformed slightly with his anger. "I'm here to finish what I started! You, the guardians, and your little girlfriend as well."

I felt a spark inside me as my nostrils flared angrily and I fired a shot of frost in his direction. "Don't you dare touch her!" I shouted, willing the wind to push me toward his steadily fleeting form.

"Oh, struck a nerve, did I?" He laughed as he stood amongst a swirling cloud of nightmare sand and formed a long sword out of his sandy hand. "Oh, and you might want to look behind you." He said distractedly and I turned my head for a second to find several fearlings coming my way.

I slashed my staff at them and froze them into sand again with ease. I felt a light smirk make its way to my face. "Well Pitch, some things never change. Your fearlings will always be a pushover no matter how strong you-"

"Jack! Look out!" I heard Taylor's fast approaching voice cut me off and she was behind me in an instant and all I could see was a flash of light shoot from her hands.

"Tay, what're you-" An angered growl left Pitch's lips and I knew Taylor had stopped him from striking me as I turned to find his sword gone and his sand slowly forming into his hand once again.

"You brat…," Pitch started, rearing back as if he were about to explode with rage… Which, honestly, wouldn't surprise me in the slightest. "Why must you always get in my way?!" He fired a burst of sand which Taylor and I destroyed with ease.

"I'll stop getting in your way when you stop being an evil prick!" Taylor shouted back and I almost chuckled at her words.

Pitch only let out a steadily rising sadistic laughter. "So sorry, but I'm afraid that's not about to change."

We both pulled back slightly as he unleashed more fearlings upon us and formed a dark scythe in his hands.

We stood back to back as the fearlings began to circle us, my staff glowing ready to shoot frost in any direction while Taylor's hands glowed brightly in sync with her body against the darkness.

"Be ready for anything, Tay! You never know what this bastard's got planned." I called to her behind me and saw her nod out of the corner of my eye.

"Got it." She said, and then the fearlings were on us.

Whatever went on in that mass of fearlings was a mess, there was so much going on at once I lost track of what was a fearling bursting into sand and what was an attack on our part.

When their numbers finally began to thin, I turned to see if Taylor was still doing okay. My eyes widened when I didn't see her behind me anymore.

"Tay? Tay, where are you?!" I cried out, swinging at fearlings as I went. I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding when I saw her just outside the circle. My heart sank when I realized she wasn't fighting another fearling, but Pitch himself.

"Tay, hang on!" I flew to her aid but was constantly being stopped by stray fearlings. I growled frustratedly and shot blasts of frost all around. "Get outta my way!"

I had to get to Taylor before something happened… Again.

* * *

"You know, I've always heard you were a bit of a pushover Pitch; but this is ridiculous!" Taylor said with a smirk, parrying yet another of Pitch's swings of his scythe with another star shooting from her hands.

Pitch just growled and swung again carelessly. "I will not be made fun of by a worthless brat like you!"

He barely dodged a star fired at his face and was met with a dangerously cold glare from Taylor. She held her arm steady as she was aiming another star at him directly and slowly floated toward him.

"Don't you ever, _ever_, call me worthless," Her stride gradually increased until she was moving as fast as the star that was her namesake. "I AM NOTWORTHLESS!" She pulled her glowing hand back, ready to burn him with all she had.

But she wasn't ready for him to dodge completely and grab her wrist.

Her eyes widened as her body dimmed significantly and she squired under his grip, doing all she could to pull away, but it was all in vain. She could vaguely hear Jack some ways away calling her name, but that wasn't exactly her first priority.

A jingling on her wrist reminded her of the bracelet Manny had given her when she was reborn. Pitch seemed to have heard it too and glanced at the bells glistening in the light emanating from her hand. A wide smirk made its way to his face and Taylor's face went pale.

"Ah, now what's this pretty little thing doing here?" Pitch said, his grip never faltering as his artificial hand toyed with the bracelet, jingling its bells absentmindedly. "This wouldn't happen to be your source of power, would it?" He sent a toothy smile in her direction and she fought the shivers from racking her body and shot him a glare.

"No, it's my wishing sketchbook, Numb Nuts." She growled. He just chuckled darkly.

"Is that so? Then I wonder what would happen," He picked at the bracelet and her eyes widened. "If I were to break this little jewel."

Taylor's body dimmed so much she could practically hide in the dark sky they were all fighting in. Her mind numbly registered Jack's voice getting slowly closer. Pitch kept picking and scratching the metal until it eventually snapped.

She gasped when her body stopped floating and she felt her wrist pop violently in Pitch's grip and winced. He sent a wide smirk down at her dim form as his grip steadily loosened.

"I think it's about time this star fell," He fully released her and her bracelet and she saw a dark portal of sorts open beneath her heavily falling form. "As all stars must eventually."

"TAYLOR!"

She shut her eyes as all she could now see was darkness enveloping her.

Well… All except Jack flying toward her with his hand outstretched to her.

But he didn't make it in time.

* * *

"TAYLOR!" I cried, trying to reach her as fast as I could before Pitch's portal closed.

But I didn't make it in time. The portal closed as her eyes did as well.

"TAY! NO!" I felt tears making their way to my eyes. I didn't bother fighting them.

Taylor was gone again… I couldn't save her… Again.

A growing laughter was all I could hear over the guardians' shouts of anger and pain. I could practically feel Pitch's amused gaze burning through the back of my head.

"She had it coming, Frost. As do you, soon enough." I jerked my head toward him, a fire burning furiously in my body as I flew toward him alarmingly fast and rearing my staff back, ready to swing at him with all my might.

"YOU BASTARD!" I screamed over the fierce gusts of wind blowing around us, even keeping him from evading for once.

"What did you do?! Where did you send her?! WHERE IS SHE?!" By this point I'd given up on my staff, it wasn't fast enough. I merely swung punch after punch, or kick after kick. Unfortunately I only landed a blow every now and then. There were small patches of frost on his cloak and face, masking over the red-purple bruises and cuts on his features.

All he did was laugh.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out, you fool!" He cackled wildly and I almost pulled back in fear.

Almost.

I swung another punch in his direction but he grabbed my fist with almost no effort.

"You can't stop me, Frost. Not forever, at least. There will always be fear," He shot a sadistic grin my way. "She's gone."

I grasped my Frost Staff tightly and fired it at his arm and chest. "YOU'RE LYING!" he screamed in pain and was flung backwards in the sky, but he caught himself before going too far.

"No! You're lying to _yourself_! Just accept it and fall apart! You're just like a foolish human, caring over every little death and accident- it's pointless!" He laughed with his hand to his forehead and I just about felt myself cave in.

My knees buckled and the wind gently dropped me on a rooftop. My hands balled into fists around my staff against the concrete ground and I squeezed my eyes shut against the tears. I felt a paw and other hands on my shoulders and back, but I didn't care. Taylor was gone again.

And there was nothing I could do.

* * *

**Yeaah...I'm a bitch. Again. I know.**

**But don't worry! I'm in a writer frenzy today, so you'll get another update in no time.**

**REVIEW BEFORE YOU FAVE/FOLLOW PLEASE**


	20. Recollection

**Hey, whaddya know? I did update again today! Thank god, if I didn't, that last cliffhanger thingy would've even driven ME nuts!**

**Anyway, I bet some of you hate me for what I did last time(if more than one or 2 people have actually read it, eh), but don't worry! I wrote fast and furiously! heheh...I'll stop now.**

**The next update... Obviously won't be this quick. I mean, this was just awesome luck of writer's frenzy as I call it. I love it when I get that.**

**Anyway, enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Recollection**

…_Falling_

_Falling… Star…_

Eyes slowly cracked open. A small body racked with coughs and dry heaving. Her striped sweater wipes sand out of her face and hands hold her head to keep out to the voice.

Wait, voice?

_Falling Star…_

"Falling… Star?" Her eyes dart this way and that. She was on a cold, dreary beach. The waves were small and crashed onto the shore with little to no sound at all. "Who's there?"

_Look up, Falling Star. To the moon._

She did as the voice instructed. The moon glowed brightly in recognition as if that was where the voice was coming from.

Wait…

"Are you… The moon?" She asked. It seemed to blink as if saying yes.

_Yes. I am the Man in the Moon. And you are Falling Star._

"I'm… A falling star? Then… Why do I look like a person?" She asked, her blue eyes dull and confused.

_No. Your name is Falling Star. You are the Falling Star._

She attempted to stand but her knees buckled under her and she crashed into the sand again, breathing heavily.

_Take it slow, Child. You've gone through a very difficult ordeal._

"What… Happened to me?" She breathed. A small jingling noise alerted her to something on the ground. She frowned when she didn't see anything at first and scraped her fingers into the soft sand, digging until she saw something shiny and dug faster.

Her hands slowly retracted to find and bright, golden bracelet gleaming brightly in the moonlight. It was adorned with small bells and tiny orbs of swirling metal in a pattern.

"What…"

_You were attacked. Then you were dropped here after your power inhibitor was broken._

"Power… Inhibitor…? You mean this bracelet?" She picked it up carefully and the bells chimed almost magically.

_Yes. It must be fixed in order for you to regain your memory and fight against the rising evil with your allies._

"I have allies… Friends? What evil?" She asked, staring up at the moon questioningly.

_Yes. One of them is your lover,_ Her cheeks turned bright red at the thought and she could swear she heard the moon laugh. _And the evil is known as the Bogeyman, also called Pitch Black by your friends._

"Pitch… Black…" She felt a painful headache coming on as she tried to remember but failed in doing so. "How can I fix it…? How can I help them?" She asked urgently.

_I can fix it for you. But in order to help them defeat Pitch, you will need something… More._

A moon beam appeared, enveloping her in the luminescent light. She glanced at the bracelet to find it glowing brightly and slowly floating into the air. She had to shut her eyes when it glowed so bright it was almost blinding.

It finally died down and she felt a flash of pain overcome her body and she gasped as she held her stomach painfully. A jingling followed her movements and she struggled to open her eyes against the strongest migraine she'd ever felt to find the bracelet now on her wrist.

"What's… Happening?" She groaned, holding her aching head in her hands as she doubled over against the pain. Pictures flashed in her mind… No, not just pictures. Memories.

You are regaining everything that makes you who you are. Patience, it will be over soon.

There was a toddler with reddish-brown hair running to a happy couple's arms. Parents.

Another image of the same toddler hiding in a room watching these parents fight endlessly. Another flash showed the father leaving with the toddler going with her mother.

Another flash. The girl is older- perhaps 6 or 7- and is holding a fluffy, white cat that was purring happily.

Flashing again, the girl standing in front of the door with her cats, waiting. It time lapses from then to when she's what seems to be 18 years old. _She looks like me._ Goes from three cats to one. Never stopping waiting every night for her late-night-working mother.

Blood blossoms off of arms. Tears fall. They mix with the blood. Alone in self-harm. Nightmares.

Snow. The girl sitting alone with a sketchbook and a lonely stare. A boy with white hair and blue eyes. His name…-

A kiss from the white-haired boy. He's cold like winter. His blue hoodie glistens with patterns of frost. Frost…

A man with black hair and golden eyes. Fear. Nightmares. Black sand. He's really scary…

A man of sand and dreams. A rabbit of eggs and hope. A hummingbird-girl of teeth and memories. A large man of toys and wonder. And the white-haired boy… Of snow and fun. She felt something for him, something deep…

A nightmare. The white-haired boy had died… Repeatedly. Fearful eyes of the girl spring open. The boy is okay. Whispers of love are exchanged. Love…

She cried out when it felt like something had just impaled her as another flash appeared. It was a death… Her death. Moonbeams. Reborn. Red hair to blonde. Brown eyes to blue. Falling Star.

Duties. Wishes and drawings. Star light, star bright… First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might… Have the wish I wish tonight.

Alone. Hurt. The white-haired boy comforts. More whispers of love exchanged. Escalating. Making love. His name is… Jack Frost.

Black-haired man appears again. Pitch Black… Battles. Black sand. Creatures of darkness… Fearlings. Fear. Broken metal. Dark portal.

The flashes finally stopped. Her body racked with coughs and gags of pain as her mind finally cleared. She could remember everything now.

Her name was Taylor, though her reborn-given name was Falling Star. She was friends with the guardians. She was in love with Jack Frost. Her enemy was Pitch Black, the one who killed her the first time. He broke her bracelet and sent her here during the fight.

_Do you remember now?_

Manny's words echoed in her mind and she jumped up, staggering slightly but still managing to hold herself up this time.

"I remember, Manny. I have to help them! How long have I been out? What happened to Jack and the others? Are they alright? Did they defeat Pitch?"

_Slow down, Falling Star. Pitch escaped after he sent you away. The guardians currently reside in the North Pole where they have been resting. You have been out cold for a week. And Jack Frost is… Not faring well._ Manny added the last bit rather sadly and Taylor's heart sank.

"Is he hurt?" She asked fearfully, clasping her hands together against her chest.

_No, he is alright physically. But your disappearance has taken its toll on him._

Taylor frowned, now pacing back and forth on the beach and not caring about the sand sticking to her clothes.

"I need to get to the Pole. I have to see him. Do you know where I am?" She asked, now floating in the air, ready to take off as soon as possible.

_First, you will need something else to combat against Pitch. You will need this…_

A moonbeam flashed on her again and a small object floated down into her hands. It was a small barrette. It was blue with a moon crescent and a falling star on the other side of its glistening blue surface.

"A barrette…? How will this help?" She made to stuff it in her small messenger bag and paused as Manny spoke again.

_This can help you fight against the darkness with more ease. It extends your star-creations as well._

Taylor stared at it before pulling some of her hair back and clipping the barrette tightly shut against her head and winced slightly.

"It's really tight…" She poked at it and heard Manny let out a small chuckle.

_Only to keep it from falling off, child. Now, I will instruct you on how to use these new abilities._

Her hands glowed to form stars in her palms, but she held them back.

_Good, now imagine holding a weapon. A sword, a bow and arrow, anything._

Taylor nodded and pictured the image of a sword in her hands. A bright flash of light emanated from her hands and eventually it died down a little. Taylor's eyes widened.

"Whoa…"

She was holding a sword. Not one of metal, but of the bright, hotness of stars. She felt a wide grin make its way to her face and she let the star sword die down to nothing but sparkles in the air.

"Thank you Manny. But where am I? I don't know the way to the Pole from here…" She frowned when he laughed again.

_Maybe so. But the way home needn't always be so complicated._

A light thud echoed in the silence of the beach and Taylor's eyes darted to the ground where a snow globe rested in the sand. Her body brightened when she realized it was just like one of North's magic transportation globes.

"Thanks Manny!" She cried out and picked up the globe with a smile, tossing it after muttering her destination softly onto its glass and stepping through the portal.

* * *

It's been a week since the fight with Pitch, and honestly… I would rather him just kill me.

Taylor was gone again. I couldn't save her. I was too late.

The other guardians did what they could to console me after Pitch escaped and we came back to the Pole. But nothing was going to work, deep down they knew that. But they kept at it.

I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep… Everything lost its shine. Everything made me think of her.

My tears have failed me, my eyes dried of them days ago. I didn't know what to do anymore. I didn't even get a word from Manny, as usual though, I guess.

A knock at my door drove me from my thoughts. It opened without my say-so and I heard a familiar, concerned voice.

"Jack, why don' you come on out?" Bunnymund's voice was louder against the strained silence. I hung my head and clutched my Frost Staff close to my body.

"No Bunny, I want to stay here." I muttered, just loud enough for him to hear as my bangs covered my dark circled eyes.

"At least have somethin' to eat, Mate," I could practically feel his frown as I shook my head. He sighed and walked farther into the room. "Come on Snowflake. This isn't you, you have to move on. For cryin' out loud, you haven't even teased me! Insult me! Call me a Kangaroo! Make fun a' my ears and tail! Look at me, Jack!" He shouted desperately.

"She's gone, Bunny… I failed," I said softly and bit my lip. "I made a promise to her and I… I couldn't keep it."

A meow kept any other words from being said. Surprisingly, Bunny picked up Duchess and set her on the bed next to me. She meowed again and rubbed her head against my arm and purred.

"Come on, Mate. Just humor me? I'm not leavin' till you pick up that furball and come on out that door with me." Bunny stomped a foot on the ground, proving his point. If I wasn't going out of my own will, he'd drag me out screaming, that's for sure.

A couple minutes passed by before I sighed and held Duchess in my arms. "Fine." I muttered, standing up rather shakily. Bunny grabbed my arm to hold me steady.

"Easy, Mate." Even he seemed surprised at my staggering. I guess that's what comes with sitting in the same spot for who knows how long with no food in you.

After stepping out of the room I could walk on my own a little better, by now I was holding the cat closely as if she'd disappear if I were to let go. Bunny patted my back lightly and we found our way to the globe room where the other guardians were situated. They all looked at me with concern and pity. I hated it.

"Jack… Are you alright?" Tooth asked carefully. But I ignored her. At that moment North and Sandy glanced at each other, knowing then not to ask anything themselves.

Duchess meowed in my grasp and squirmed uncomfortably and I set her down on the table. She wandered over to Tooth who pet her with a small smile.

I felt a lump rise in my throat but I swallowed it back. The others exchanged worried looks and glanced at me again. North stood and made his way over to me.

"Jack… I-" He never got to finish that sentence when something… Unexpected happened.

A portal opened in the middle of the globe room. Not just any portal, one like that of North's snow globes. Everyone stared at it for a moment, even I stood to investigate.

What stepped out froze me in my tracks.

"Hi guys!" Blonde hair, dark blue eyes. That familiar striped sweater and messenger bag. Taylor… "You miss me?"

Everyone was awestruck, I took a step closer and her body brightened significantly.

"Hi Jack." She smiled warmly at me and stepped closer until I was rigt in front of her.

"Tay…? Is… Is that… Is it really you?" I breathed. She nodded happily and I felt the biggest smile I could muster make its way to my features.

"Yes. It's me, Jack. I'm here." She grabbed my hand and held it to her cool cheek. I didn't bother fighting the tears now streaming down my cheeks.

"Tay!" I hugged her as tight as possible and she thankfully returned the favor. I felt my knees give way beneath me and she slowly followed suit as I collapsed to the ground.

"You're here… You're alive… W-When Pitch dropped you in that portal, I-I thought…" I swallowed the word painfully against my tears.

"I know, but I'm alright… I'm right here… I'll never leave again." I felt her smile against my cold neck.

"You're okay… You're back… I love you Tay, please don't disappear… Please…" I buried my face in her sweater and her embrace tightened slightly.

"I love you too, Jack. I won't disappear…" I could feel the other guardians smiling warmly and choosing to give us some peace.

"I'm home."

* * *

**So, yes? No?**

**I hope the memory thing was easy to follow. I've always wanted to write something like that ever since I read the ratchet and Clank fic called **_You're Not Alone. _**Which, if you're a Ratchet and Clank fan, I HIGHLY recommend. It's by **_Magic Of Every Kind_** I believe. Awesome writer!**

**And a while ago I recalled a reviewer requesting that Taylor be the one to take care of Jack for once. Well guess what? You're gonna get exactly what you wanted!**

**REVIEW BEFORE YOU FAVE/FOLLOW PLEASE, THANK YOU**


	21. The Healing Process

**Happy Easter readers!**

**Y'all get visited by good old Bunnymund today? I know I did! lol**

**Anyway, some of this was a little hard to write, for some reason it's not as easy writing the girl in the relationship doing all the caring, don't know why...eh**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**The Healing Process**

I couldn't get out of Taylor's sight for a second even if I wanted to.

After she came back through that portal in the Pole, she explained what had happened to her and the things that Manny had said and done for her. And, in turn, the other guardians tattled on me about the way I'd been acting since she'd disappeared.

Now, these days she'd been babying me and worrying like a mother hen.

To be honest, I didn't really mind it. Just having Taylor back, alive and well, was enough for me. If it meant having her breathe down my neck, then I wasn't about to complain.

"Jack? You okay?" Her voice rang in my ear like a bell and pulled me from my thoughts. I flashed a small smile her way and nodded.

"Yeah, sorry. What's up?" I asked as she scooted closer to me on the bed and frowned.

"You just seemed out of it. Are you still not feeling well?" Her brow furrowed in worry and she held a hand to my forehead underneath my bangs and I couldn't help but flinch at the movement.

Usually I was the one worrying about Taylor and doing all I could to make her comfortable, but now after her disappearance, it's like we switched roles somehow. It felt strange, but it was a change I didn't see the point in fighting.

I blinked my tired eyes when she pulled away and put her hand against her chin in thought. Her hair hung somewhat loosely from the barrette Manny had apparently given her and she glanced at me.

"You're still a little warm. I'll go get you some food, okay?" She stood from the bed and wandered over to the door.

"Are you sure, Tay? I don't mind getting it myself." I made to get up with the aide of my staff but she pushed me back down on the bed.

"Nope, you just rest, it's about time I took care of you for once," She smiled and I couldn't help but chuckle as she played with some stray hairs on my head. "Besides, you remember I said you didn't have to lift a finger until I thought you were alright again? That wasn't a bluff." She giggled and kissed me lightly before slipping out the door before I could so much as protest.

I stared at the door for a moment and let out a small chuckle and ran a hand through my hair at the memory of Taylor's words.

* * *

**Several days ago**

Taylor stood at the foot of the bed with her arms crossed; giving me a look that almost made me shrink back and want to hide under my hood. Sure I knew she wasn't going to lash out at me or anything- it wasn't in her nature- but her glare was still scary.

"Jack…," She sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair and I blinked. "Why'd you let this happen to yourself?"

"It's not my fault!" I whined and I heard Bunny let out a sort of bark of laughter or accusation; I merely glared at him and sot a burst of frost his way and smirked to myself when I heard him yelp.

"No freezing crazy rabbits until we're done here, okay?" She slammed the door on Bunny when he came by to pick a fight and sat beside me on the bed. She kept her eyes downcast for a while.

"Jack, I know you didn't exactly mean to do this or anything, but… But what would've happened if I had been gone longer than a week? What would you have done? Would you have just wasted away in this room forever?" I couldn't find the right words, my eyes widened when I saw tears flowing freely down her cheeks and I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I-I… I just… The idea of life without you just… I can't stand it." I sighed frustratedly and I heard Taylor let out a choked sob.

"Well I can't stand the idea of you just giving up because of me! Jack, please!" She cried desperately and I was feeling guiltier and guiltier by the second. So I did all I could think to do and held her body close to mine in a tight embrace.

She seemed shocked at first but seemed to melt in my arms and cried into the neck of my hoodie, gripping handfuls of the blue cloth against my somewhat disturbingly thin body.

"Tay… I'm sorry. But you gotta understand- when I thought you were gone again it was like I just… Broke. I mean, I just got you back after Pitch killed you before! I couldn't lose you again… I can't." My grip on her tightened and I took in the sweet flowery scent of her hair. I heard her sniffle and pull away just enough to look at me.

"No Jack… I'm sorry. I know it's not your fault. I'm just… Frustrated. If I hadn't let myself get caught by Pitch when he broke my bracelet, then you… You wouldn't have had to go through that." She did her best to blink away her tears and I laid my forehead gently against hers. She looked at me with a light smile gracing her features.

"We're both fine, no one's at fault here, okay? We just move along, and let things get back to normal." I felt my smile falter slightly when hers turned into a light frown. She pulled away and stared at me with a puzzled expression.

"Tay?" I blinked when she raised her hand to my forehead.

"You're… Really hot." She breathed and I raised a brow.

"Uh, okay? Hardly the time for flirting though, isn't it?" I chuckled slightly and moved to pull her hand away when she did of her own will instead.

"Not like that, you dope!" All the seriousness had completely left her- and the entire situation- in that one comment and I fought the small fit of laughter rising in my throat.

"You're literally hot, as in, yknow- sick! The bad kind of 'hot'!" She sighed and a choked laugh escaped my lips and she glared at me.

"S-Sorry Tay. But I'm fine, really. See?" I made to stand up from the bed but immediately regretted doing so when I staggered as my knees nearly gave way beneath me had Taylor not been there to catch me. I blinked away most of the dots now dancing in my vision to see her face staring back at mine with worry.

"Do _you_ see? Right now you're weak. But, don't worry!" She started, laying me back on the bed- to my relief- and standing up on the soft surface before me. "Until I dub you completely healthy, you are not to leave my sight- or lift even a finger- without my say-so!" She said proudly, pointing a finger to the ceiling as her body glowed slightly with the mood.

* * *

**Present Time**

I sighed lightly and clutched my Frost Staff close to my chest. I made Taylor worry like crazy, but she still managed to lighten the situation as best she could.

The door creaked open and I raised my head to see Taylor's own peeking through the crack and smiling at me. She kicked the door open lightly seeing as her hands were full and I helped her set the small tray on the nightstand beside me. There was a bowl of soup with the spoon already laying in it with a small glass of ice water. Though I raised my brow when I saw a small stack of cookies sitting at the edge of the tray.

"What's with the cookies?" I asked with a laugh and she just shrugged.

"North wouldn't let me come back in here unless I took some of his cookies with me." She said and reached over my shoulder to take a cookie and pop it in her mouth. I raised a brow at her and she blinked.

"What? Ever since I got here I haven't been able to cook or bake anything of my own! Every time I so much as go near that stupid kitchen those annoying elves kick me out." She grumbled and I laughed as I carefully picked up the bowl of soup without burning myself in the slightest.

"Yeah, those elves can be pretty ruthless." She sighed and plopped down on the bed with her arms spread out as I started off the soup she'd brought.

"Yknow Tay," I paused as I finished the soup and Taylor tore her gaze from the ceiling to me. "You really are a lifesaver." I sighed with a smile and lay down beside her.

"Well I'd hope so," She started with a small giggle. "Otherwise I'd feel like I failed as a girlfriend entirely."

I pulled her body close to mine in an instant and smirked when she let out a small yelp of surprise. "You couldn't fail at that if you tried." She laughed when I pulled her with me as I moved to lie on my back with her body against mine comfortably.

She rested her head on my chest and sighed happily. "I love you, Jack." She whispered. I grinned widely and snaked my hands around her waist to pull her up to face me.

"I love you too, Tay." I said and kissed her fully as she did the same as she smiled against my lips.

After a second I pulled away as I felt her body warm up slightly, I looked at her with that familiar gleam in my eye that I could feel through my whole body.

"What do you say we end this night with a little… Excitement?" I breathed and I felt her shiver against me.

"B-But Jack, you still need your rest, and-" I cut her off as I lifted her up with my own body and pressed her against the bed.

"Screw rest, besides, I hear sex can fight off colds and strengthen the immune system or whatever." I frowned when I realized that by the end of that sentence I didn't sound as smart as I did at the beginning and she giggled.

"Well…," She paused for a longer time in spite of me and I sighed. I got my answer sooner when I felt her hands sneak under my hoodie and flinch back momentarily when they felt my ribs. "I guess since it's good for you." She muttered with a light smirk and I grinned.

Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

Taylor groaned when a rough noise was steadily breaking her away from her slumber. Her hair fell in waves against her bare back as she slowly sat up in bed underneath the blanket.

As she came to her mind registered the noise to find that it was a series of coughs. She frowned at the familiar noise. They weren't just any coughs. They were Jack's coughs.

He'd done this a couple nights since she'd come back. In the middle of the night he'd succumb to violent coughing fits in his sleep, even breaking out in a cold sweat. Taylor's heart sank each time at the sight. She hated seeing Jack like this; weak, vulnerable. It wasn't in his nature at all.

She sat up more and reached over her winter spirit to the glass of water on the table as the blanket slid off her nude frame. She didn't care if someone saw her naked at the moment, all she cared about was curing her love of another "night fit" as she'd come to call them.

"Oh Jack, honey… I'm sorry." She whispered, brushing his hair out of the way that was plastered to his forehead after she soaked a cloth in the water and laid it against his forehead. His coughing eased up slightly and she took this moment to sit him up a little and raise the glass to his lips.

He flinched back at the cold liquid seeping down his throat but she held him in place. "Shh, shh… It's okay." She cooed and he seemed to relax, welcoming the quenching of his thirst and after a few more minutes his coughing finally subsided into deep breaths and gasping.

Taylor bit her lip and pulled his head to her chest and cradled it carefully as the gasping lessened slightly.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry." She muttered repeatedly.

"T-Tay…?"

She blinked in confusion and pulled away as Jack's eyes slowly cracked open.

"Tay…? What's going on? Why're you so… Tall?" He asked; his eyes dull with sleep. Taylor let out a small laugh and brushed his hair back slightly.

"Sorry Jack, I didn't mean to wake you." She smiled and laid his head back against the pillow and set her own head down beside his. "Just go back to sleep Hon, okay?" She whispered sweetly. He just nodded drowsily and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep again in no time.

Taylor sighed and leaned closer against his body which was finally cooling back down again after his night fit and closed her eyes.

"Oh Jack… I wish I could make it all go away."

* * *

"Tay? What're you looking for?" I asked, after we had woken up Taylor immediately wandered off in search of something. I stood aside as she went through one of North's cabinets in what I could only assume was an infirmary of sorts.

"Medicine." She replied distractedly and I blinked.

"Why now? I'm not as bad as I was before, I'm fine!" I frowned, pulling my staff closer to me on instinct. She just paused in her search and sighed.

"Maybe during the day… But not at night, Jack." She shot me a look and grabbed a small bottle from the shelf and inspected its label. I raised a brow.

"What do you mean? What happens at night?" I leaned back and let myself fall back onto the hard bed behind me. Taylor's eyes narrowed for a moment.

"You never even knew?" I shook my head and she sighed. "In the middle of the night you've had these… Crazy coughing fits, I honestly prefer to just call them night fits but- anyway, it's happened a couple times since I got back. Not every night, but damn near close. You break out into a cold sweat and I just… Don't know what I can do," She ran a hand through her hair since her barrette was out. "So I'm trying to find a medicine that can help, okay?"

I lowered my head and sighed to myself. Great, even in my sleep I'm making her worry…

The bed creaked loudly and I knew that she had sat down beside me on its uncomfortable mattress.

"Here, let's try these ones." I watched as she twisted open the bottle and dropped two small pills in my open palm.

"You think they'll work?" I eyed the pills warily as she filled a small glass with water and handed it to me.

"No clue, but let's just pray to the Moon that it does." She breathed a humorless laugh and I downed the pills with some water in a second, sighing at the cool liquid easing my dry throat.

"Tay, I uh… I'm sorry." I muttered, staring into the water swishing back and forth in the glass. I saw Taylor give me a look of confusion out of the corner of my eye.

"Why? You haven't done anything wrong." She frowned but I kept my eyes downcast.

"Yeah, I have… Well, in a way. The whole time you've been back all I've done is make you worry." I set the glass aside and pulled my legs to my chest.

"Jack, it's not your fault. Like I said- you didn't do anything wrong. It's not like you got yourself sick on purpose." She laid a hand on my knee and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"But Tay, I-" She cut me off my putting a finger to my lips and I blinked.

"All I want is for you to get better, okay?" She said with a smile and stood from the bed with her hand outstretched. "Now why don't we get outta here?"

I chuckled and grabbed her hand, intertwining hers with mine as she pulled me up and we strode out of the room.

"I love you, Tay." I sighed happily and she giggled.

"Love you more." She added and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Impossible."

* * *

Whatever kind of medicine Taylor found in that cabinet worked immediately. Barely a day after giving it to Jack he was already looking better than ever, his night fits came less and less often before they were completely gone.

Taylor lay comfortably on the bed that morning, playing with Jack's fingers as they fell limply back onto the bed due to his heavy slumber. She pulled her sweater closer around her body when a cold breeze crept through the open window.

A groan tore through the silence and her head jerked to the stirring winter spirit as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Good morning you." She said with a smile and pulled herself up to eye level with him. Jack blinked and grinned tiredly.

"Morning," He stretched and sighed as he dropped his arms against the bed and around Taylor's shoulders. "What're you doing up already?"

"Waiting on you," She whispered and kissed him sweetly before sitting up above his body with her arms holding her up and he flashed a knowing grin. "What do you say we play a little game?" She breathed.

She shivered with pleasure when she felt Jack's cold hands on her hips as he pulled himself up and kissed her on the lips.

"I say 'Game on'." He smirked and pulled Taylor's body against his and twisted in the mess of blankets. She let out an excited giggle and wormed out of her sweater and tank top.

Medication truly did work wonders, didn't it?

* * *

**The next chapter might take a little time to post next time, since, yknow... Plot is hard.**

**REVIEW BEFORE YOU FAVE/FOLLOW PLEASE**

**Hope you have a great Easter Sunday!**


	22. Meows of Duty

**Alright, so... Kinda filler, kinda not.**

**But also take it as a scenario that's been in my head lately since my cat(the real Duchess) is starting to worry me. She's so old, andever since Easter she's been limping everywhere she goes and sleeping even _more_ than normal, if that's possible. And my mom keeps putting off letting me take her to the vet like she always does when shit like this happens so I'm slowly being driven insane...yay**

**On with the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Meows of Duty**

"Mroow."

"Shut up, cat."

"Meoow."

"Shut _up._" I groaned. I heard Taylor giggle to herself and I shot a playful glare her way as her cat meowed again. I sighed heavily and ran a hand through my hair.

"What is wrong with your cat today?" I asked with a raised brow and Taylor just shrugged.

"She just gets like this sometimes. Usually she won't stop until she gets some attention or something else distracts her." She nibbled on a cookie she took from an elf before he managed to "taste test" it and smiled. Duchess meowed again and I pushed my hands against my ears with an irritated frown.

"We could always just give her to Bunny if you can't stand it that much." She suggested with a laugh and I grinned.

"Now _that_ idea I like."

Taylor held back her response when we heard North's loud laughter as he entered the room.

"Good luck with that, you two. Bunny is staying in Warren today. Only way to put Duchess on him is to bring her there yourself." He said as he crossed his arms with a grin. I groaned loudly and threw my head back in my chair.

"Seriously? What a killjoy." North just laughed at me again while Taylor put her hand to her chin.

"What's the Warren like?" I raised my head in question and glanced at her.

"Wait, are you seriously considering bringing Duchess there to bug him?" I asked with a chuckle.

"No, that would just be a perk," She smirked for a second and continued. "But I'm only asking 'cause I've never been there. Bunny said I was welcome anytime but I never got a chance to see it." She finished with a sigh and I blinked.

"Well… We could go there if you want. If North lets us borrow one of his snow globes, that is." I glanced at him with a smirk and he just sighed and tossed one across the room and I caught it with ease.

"Just don't leave cat there with him." He chuckled and wandered off down the hall.

"We get to go?" Taylor asked excitedly, bouncing up and down with her hands clasped together over her chest. I chuckled lightly and stood from the chair with a nod.

"Yup. So grab the furball if you wanna bug the kangaroo after all," In a second she was holding the now purring feline and I smirked. "And we're off!"

I muttered "The Warren" softly against the glass of the snow globe and threw it on the ground with all my might.

Taylor laughed and grabbed my hand and pulled me along to the portal. "Come on, come on!" She grinned and I couldn't help but return the gesture.

* * *

Taylor was immediately entranced by the Warren's nature-like beauty as we stepped through the portal. By seeing that look on her face, she probably even forgot I was there.

"Whoa…" She breathed, releasing Duchess from her grasp when the cat began to squirm uncomfortably. Though my previous suspicions were tossed aside when she gave me the biggest smile I'd ever seen and started to fly around the area aimlessly.

"This place is so cool!" She squealed and I watched with a widening grin as she dashed to and fro giddily. "I wish I'd brought my sketchbook with me." She laughed and I flew up beside her.

"So by your crazy squealing, I'm guessing you like the place?" I said and chuckled when she grinned sheepishly with a hint of pink on her cheeks.

"I thought I recognized those voices," We turned at the familiar voice and saw Bunnymund standing with his arms crossed on the top of a grassy hill. "Now what're you two love birds doin' here?" He smirked when we both got somewhat flustered by the "love birds" title he so _graciously_ gave us on a regular basis.

Luckily Taylor recovered enough to respond first. "Well we had some time on our hands, and I've never actually been to the Warren, so…" Her voice trailed off, leaving Bunny to connect the dots himself. He nodded in understanding as we floated back down to ground level to join him.

A familiar meow in the distance made him flinch, Taylor and I shared a mischievous smirk when his nose twitched and he frowned at us.

"What is _that_ furball doin' here?" He gestured to Duchess who was happily nibbling on grass to her heart's content and Taylor just giggled.

"She needed to get out some time, Bunny. So we figured- why not bring her here to visit with her _best buddy _Bunnymund?" I couldn't help but clamp my hand against my mouth to keep from breaking out into laughter when his nose twitched again in annoyance and he sighed heavily.

"Alright, alright; fine. But ONLY 'cause this is your first time here, got it? This won't slide the next time!" He pointed a finger at us in warning and I just shrugged.

"Alright Sheila, since this is your first time here, how 'bout a tour?" I noticed a genuine grin reach his face when Taylor nodded happily and jumped to his side.

"Sure! Sounds good to me!"

* * *

"And here's where my eggs get colored." Bunny pointed to the long stretch of dirt with Easter lilies of many different colors leading to the colored river. Taylor stared down the trail with a look of excitement and I made a mental note to bring her here next Easter to see the process.

I held my hand to my mouth in an attempt to repress a yawn but failed in doing so. Taylor and Bunnymund glanced at me when it was louder than I wished it to be and the pooka just smirked at me.

"Ya getting' jealous over there, Frostbite?" He sneered and Taylor blinked at him confusedly and I sighed.

"Oh yeah, you betcha. Getting a tour with the only and only Easter Kangaroo? Man! I wish I could take Tay's place." I said, sarcasm just dripping from each word and Bunny just frowned at me while Taylor fought the laughter clearly rising in her throat.

"That's Easter _Bunny_ you walkin' freezer!" Bunny fired back with a fuzzy finger pointed right in my face. Taylor just rolled her eyes with a smirk and floated away to wander around.

"I'm no freezer, you overgrown rodent!" I growled, raising my Frost Staff when he pulled out one of his boomerangs.

"Oh-ho! You don' wanna cross a _pooka_. Get ready, Snowflake!" He reared back his paw as if ready to punch my lights out.

"Come at me, bro!" I shouted, spreading my arms out and gesturing to myself as I took a step back. But we halted in our advances when a shrill scream echoed throughout the entire Warren.

"What the-"

Taylor's panicked voice reached my ears, clear as day and my eyes widened and shot a quick glance at Bunny who nodded gravely. I willed the wind to push me toward her as fast as possible.

"Tay! Tay, where are you?" I called out. I got a response in less than a second.

"I'm at the river!" She cried back frantically and I spotted her at the edge of the colored river next to Duchess… Who wasn't looking all that good at the moment.

'Tay! What happened?" I asked urgently, kneeling by her side. She was hovering over her cat carefully as if one wrong move would break the weak creature into a million pieces.

There were different colored smudges all around the cat's face, some still dripping from her open mouth. She was laying her side and breathing heavily with her ears twitching rapidly. Taylor touched the cat's cheek in hopes of calming her slightly, but her ears flattened and she let out a rising hiss, lashing out at the poor girl and my eyes widened when her teeth made contact with Taylor's hand, drawing blood.

"Hey!" I growled, keeping Duchess from any other advances on his fretting girlfriend. Taylor yelped and jerked her hand back in a blur, holding the injured hand carefully as blood leaked through her fingers onto the grass beneath our feet.

"Are you alright? Tay, what's going on?" I asked, touching her hand lightly and frowning when she winced uncomfortably. Bunny hopped into view and landed beside us, eyeing the cat warily.

"I-I'll be okay. But she drank from the river. I tried to stop her, but… She did and I don't know what happened!" Tears threatened to fall from her blue and I heard Bunny's breath hitch.

"She drank from the river? That gunk is toxic to animals!" Bunny growled, running a paw over his face when Taylor looked at him alarmingly.

"What? Then what's going to happen to her?!" She attempted to stand face to face with the pooka but staggered slightly and I caught her in my arms before she lost her footing.

Bunny had a grave look about his face and I feared the worst. "I'll do what I can, Sheila. Jack, take 'er down the hill to my place an' get patch up 'er hand. I'll be over there later." I frowned at him, but he was firm. I sighed and did what I could to pull Taylor along without too much restraint.

"Come on, Tay. He'll know what to do, it'll be okay." I reassured her as best I could and she blinked the tears away from her eyes sloppily. We both knew that this probably wouldn't end as well as we'd hoped.

"B-But Jack…" She pressed on and I shook my head. She glanced at Duchess' pained expression and kept her head downcast the whole way down the hill.

"He's knows what he's doing, Tay," I muttered, lightly rubbing circles on her back while still holding her steady. "She'll be fine."

* * *

"Jack, Bunny's been gone a long time…"

"I know, Hon. He knows how to help her though, he's gotta." I shot a forced smile her way and finally found some bandages and disinfectant. Taylor just bit her lip uncertainly.

"You've been saying that for a while, Jack… But how many times would Bunny have had to do this? There's no other animals here, just rocks and eggs." She pulled her barrette out of her hair and rubbed her finger across it nervously with her uninjured hand.

She winced when I sprayed the disinfectant on the bite and I frowned when it foamed up as white as a bubble bath for some crazy little kid. "I know, I'm sorry, Tay. Just… Trying to keep a positive attitude, yknow?" I laughed humorlessly and she nodded without a response. "We'll have to keep a sharp eye on that bite, it's infected to hell."

I pursed my lips when she nodded silently again and sat up next to her on the table, wrapping her hand up absentmindedly but still focused enough to do it correctly.

"Tay… I know I'm not really helping right now," She shot me a look and I smirked to myself. "But we gotta keep in mind, no matter what happens, you and that furball are the best of buddies I've ever seen, annoying meows or not." She choked out a small laugh and I instantly knew she was fighting the urge to cry rising within her.

"I-I know, I just… Well, she's always been there. I can't even remember a time without her around, or the other two cats for that matter… But Duchess managed to push past them both. When I was alone, she was there, when I was upset, she was still there… She's pretty old now, of course, I know it's only a matter of time till she…" She sniffed and rubbed her eyes with her now bandaged hand and I pulled her body close to mine in a tight embrace.

"I know, Tay, I know…" I muttered, stroking her hair lightly and pausing when we heard a knock on the tree nearby.

Our heads darted to the noise simultaneously to find Bunnymund with a sad expression. I heard Taylor swallow with dread and I held my head downcast, already knowing what was going to happen.

"I'm sorry, Mates. But your cat's, well…" He drifted off and I noticed Taylor's jaw set firmly.

"She's gone, isn't she?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, but with Bunny's sensitive hearing, he caught it with ease. He nodded gravely.

"If you wan' I can bury her here. If not… I'll still help out. Up to you, Sheila." He said, trying to sound as sincere as possible. I watched Taylor's expression warily, waiting to find any sign that she might break.

"If it's not too much trouble… I think she liked it here. She always was an outdoorsy cat." She laughed humorlessly and I noticed her eyes glaze over with the tears stinging her eyes. Bunny nodded and walked away, saying we could follow if we wanted.

"You okay…?" I asked cautiously, already knowing my answer when I felt her body shaking with suppressed sobs and I pulled her body up onto my lap and lowered my head to rest on her shoulder.

"S-She was… All I had left… F-From my home." She cried, I frowned to myself, knowing there was nothing I could do or say to help her.

I hated it. Knowing I was useless when she was hurting like this. But what could I do? What could I say about a cat I barely knew the story behind? Not much, that's what.

"I-I I hadn't brought her here, then…" She cut herself off, rubbing her eyes with her arm and keeping it there for a minute.

"This isn't your fault, Tay. You said so yourself, she was an outdoorsy cat. Better to die in a place like this than cooped up in some old house somewhere or getting chased by elves, right?" She nodded slowly with a small smile and I lowered my eyes warmly.

"Do you want to go find Bunny? He's probably done by now, so you won't have to watch." I suggested, she pulled away from my embrace just enough to turn and look at me and nodded.

"Y-Yeah." She sniffed and I smiled a little, standing up and intertwining our hands together.

"And Jack?" I looked at her in question and she shot me a sad smile. "Thank you."

I pulled her along with me in the air after I nodded and we headed up the hill.

"Anything for you."

* * *

I wasn't sure how long we had stayed at the hastily made grave, but it was long enough that Bunny had to leave for the day into his personal tunnel… Or wherever it was in the Warren that he chose to call his "room" or "bed" of sorts.

At first when we had arrived, Taylor just about broke down on the spot, but now her tears had dried completely, so all that was left was to stare at it longingly as if doing so would bring Duchess back to life on the spot.

While rebirth wasn't exactly a foreign concept to us, Manny was yet to get creative enough as to find a role for an animal in our world- a normal animal.

We both sat in front of the grave with Taylor's head on my shoulder until I shrugged lightly and glanced at her.

"You ready to go, Tay?" When I got no response I thought she was till in that silent state as she was before, but when I lowered my head a little I found that at some point she'd fallen asleep in her current state. I chuckled to myself and shifted until I was able to pick her up bridal style after chucking North's snow globe on the ground and stepping through the portal, careful not to jostle the sleeping girl in my arms.

The first thing I saw when I exited the portal was North's concerned, bearded face.

"You two were there for long time! How was it?" He asked, he large hands waving about as he spoke. I frowned to myself in thought.

"I uh…" I trailed off, it was then that he seemed to notice that something was off.

"Jack? What happened?" I gestured him to follow as I went toward mine and Taylor's room and laid her carefully on the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. I sighed and sat on the edge of the mattress, running a hand through my hair.

"It was all going fine, and then… I don't know why it had to happen," I paused and North raised a brow at me. I heard Taylor groan softly, probably a nightmare or her injury acting up. "Duchess got into that colored river the eggs dive into, Bunny said that the stuff is toxic for animals like her and well… When that furball was succumbing to the toxins, she bit Tay's hand, hard." I pulled the covers back a little for North to see the bandage and his eyes widened.

"Bunny did what he could, but, in the end… Well he offered to bury the cat there in the Warren for us. We've been there the whole time till Tay finally fell asleep." I sighed heavily and North's face grew serious.

"I see…" He wasn't sure what else he could say to that and I nodded before falling back onto the bed frustatedly.

"I just don't get it," I started. "Every time things finally start looking up for us, shit like this happens. Someone gets hurt or lost, and we can't do anything about it but sit back and watch. I don't know how much more I can take before I blow a gasket myself." I sighed again and closed my eyes for a moment.

"Is what comes with leading life of guardian, Jack," All of a sudden his face grew warm and cheery for a moment. "And with finding love, of course." He chuckled when my eyes widened and I felt my face heat up in embarrassment before slowly nodding.

"I guess so. It's just hard to deal with sometimes, yknow?" I sat up and saw him nod in response.

"True, true. But for now, take what peace we have, and be ready for next battle," He pointed at me and steadily began to close the door. "Be it drama, or Pitch, nothing stops guardians from doing our job."

The last sound heard was the door creaking till it shut completely. I let North's words settle in my mind before nodding to myself and setting my staff aside and crawling under the covers with Taylor who almost immediately clung onto me out of habit and I chuckled lightly.

I kissed her forehead before letting my head fall onto the pillow and closing my eyes.

"Nothing keeps a guardian from doing what he does best."

* * *

**Alright so yeah...I just killed off the fictional version of my cat for like... No reason.**

**Or maybe I'll use it as a reason later on, maybe I won't, idk just think of this chapter as a weird form of venting if you will.**

**REVIEW BEFORE YOU FAVE/FOLLOW PLEASE**

**see you next time**


	23. Showdown

**Alright! Finally another chapter!**

**Oh and I've been meaning to change my username for a while. So...you used to know me as Keyblades of Oblivion, but now, I'm Flying By Wire!**

**Omg...I swear if there's anyone here that gets it, I'll love you forever.**

**I tried Falling Star, but was taken, I tried Agent Nevada, but that was taken too!**

**Oh, and for those who are curious about my new username, if you've ever watched Red vs. Blue, you've heard the music in it from Trocadero without a doubt. Sure plenty of songs I seasons 8-10 are not by them, but they still provide a TON of the music in it nonetheless.**

**Anyway, I'm officially in love with Trocadero, nothing can change my mind. And one of their albums is called Flying By Wire. Another one is called Ghosts That Linger but eh, I lack motivation. I honestly think Flying By Wire is my favorite album, it's got my top faves! Well..a handful of them anyway. Flying by wire is also a lyric in what I believe is my most favorite song at the moment.**

**Sorry! I'll stop rambling now! You probably don't care lol**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Showdown**

Taylor sat on the bed with the blankets hanging loosely over her shoulders, playing with the barrette in her hand absentmindedly. I eyed her warily from my seat beside her and I rested my hand on her forearm.

"Tay, why don't you go get something to eat?" I said and she glanced up at me, her eyes lowering slightly.

"I'm not hungry." I frowned and lowered my hand to hers and laced our fingers together.

"It's already past noon and you haven't even had breakfast. Come on, how are you not hungry?" I asked and she sighed lightly.

"I just don't feel good today, alright? I'll eat later." She already sounded annoyed with me and I couldn't fight the flinch at the slight raise in her voice. A smidge of fear or sadness flashed in her eyes and she bit her lip.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I'm just still frustrated, yknow? About Duchess and everything else… I didn't mean to snap at you." She sighed, running a hand down her face and leaning on my shoulder. Her body felt so warm… Hot even.

"Tay, it's fine, really. But nothing that's happened is your fault, you're as innocent as they come. Well," I paused and smirked down at her. "Aside from your 'night life' self."

I chuckled when her cheeks reddened slightly and I brushed some hair out of her face, frowning to myself when her forehead felt warm.

"That's why you're on edge. You've stressed yourself out so much you got yourself sick." Taylor sputtered like she was looking for a good excuse for herself and I shook my head. "You think you can stomach some soup and medicine?" I turned to face her as I stood from the bed.

"I guess so… But Jack, I have work tonight, I can't-"

"Tay, I'm sure nothing bad will happen if you miss just one meteor shower." I sighed, but she held firm.

"Jack, it's not like winter, I can't just skip a day or two and come back to it. Falling stars are pre-determined, charted. If I miss a night, who knows what'll happen. Please, I'll be careful; I promise. I have to go soon." She reasoned, I bit my lip and tightened my grip on my Frost Staff.

"But what if Pitch shows up? What if you push yourself too hard and can't get home? Tay, a lot can happen, you know that."

"I know… But I have to do my job. It's what Manny brought me back for; and if I'm not Falling Star, then… What am I?" She shrugged, mostly to herself and I thought it through in my head before sitting back on the bed, grabbing her hand like it was a lifeline.

"You're Taylor before you're Falling Star, and you're my girlfriend, of course," I smirked and she smiled at me. "But if you're absolutely holding firm on this- then fine. But in case something _does _happen, I want you to shoot the brightest star you've got my way, okay? Once I see that, I'll come get you. Deal?"

She grinned for the first time in a week and hugged me tightly before kissing me fully. "Got it, thanks Jack." I kissed her afterward and handed her the barrette when she started to pull her hair back.

"Stay safe, alright? I love you." I smiled and swung open the window. She stepped back a little as if getting a running start.

"I promise! Love you more!" She shouted as she took off out the window faster than I even thought possible and I chuckled to myself, watching her rapidly fleeting body.

"Still impossible."

* * *

Taylor sighed to herself as she finally neared her destination. She never meant to worry Jack or anything, but it's hard not to with Pitch still sneaking around. Maybe she should've skipped out on work tonight…

No. Who knows what would happen if she missed anything like that, she might lose a believer or two that she might've gained since Jamie had come to believe in her, or worse- some of the humans could take it as some apocalyptic sign and go completely crazy.

People tended to do stuff like that sometimes, it's pretty stupid. But there's not much a spirit can do except to continue their actual job as planned.

Taylor positioned herself as comfortable as possible on the biggest tree she could find, willing the stars to begin falling from the sky like blazing rain. She smiled when she heard the people down below cheering and having already begun their wishes for the night.

_Star light, star bright_

_First star I see tonight_

_I wish I may, I wish I might_

_Have the wish I wish tonight_

By now Taylor had acquired the skill of timing to chant the rhyme to herself just as it echoed in her mind as well. She pulled out her sketchpad and pencils as the wishes came flowing in.

_I wish for more falling stars._

Taylor giggled slightly at that one. Maybe she could make that one come true herself; she made a mental note to come back here again soon for a couple bonus stars.

_I wish for candy!_

_I wish my laptop would stop dying so fast._

_I wish for my cat to get better._

Taylor flinched at that one. Whether something would happen on the way or not, she drew that wish out as best she could.

_I wish to be with her forever…_

She felt a smile come to her face at that wish, thinking of her loving winter spirit back home. To never leave his side would be… Perfect. Though she couldn't imagine her life without him, so she felt as though they were already at the "forever" stage at this point. Taylor missed him already, his snow-white-hair, steely blue eyes, and the way his voice rang in her ears with every whisper of love sent her way…

She paused in her sketches at a cold feeling brushing over her body. It didn't feel like Jack's welcoming winter's touch, it felt… Darker.

"What the…" Taylor glanced around her nervously, letting out an involuntary yelp when a strong gust of wind nearly pushed her out of the tree.

She paused when she heard shouts of frustration and sadness below, taking a look at the people slowly leaving the area, looking upset. "No…!" She cried, looking at the sky. What was going on? The sky was getting dark and blocking out her stars, she stopped them before wasting any more energy on an invisible meteor shower.

Whatever was happening, she was definitely in trouble now. She couldn't very well just leave and get the other guardians way back at the Pole to help her, so she did what little thing she could do and readied her steadily glowing hand.

She did as Jack had insisted and fired the biggest star she could muster and shot it in the air from the direction she'd come from.

"Now what is this? The fallen star?"

Taylor felt her blood run cold at the voice and twisted her entire body around to face her enemy, already holding her arm steady to shoot another star at him.

"What the hell are you doing here, Pitch?" She growled, Pitch was standing on a small cloud of nightmare sand, looking downright furious. His eyes blazed with rage as he stared her down.

"Me? Oh nothing, just wondering why you're still alive! Again! How many times do I have to kill you before you stay dead?!" He swung his scythe of sand at her tiny form but she dodged it with ease. Though this time she knew not to get cocky about it, or she'd have hell to pay.

"You can't kill me that easily again, Pitch. The guardians will be here and you-"

"The guardians? What, did they put a chip in you? They won't know you're even here, you brat! This time, I have you all to myself." He laughed sadistically, though mostly to himself. Taylor glared at him dangerously and he raised a brow. "You think you can take me on _alone_?"

She shook her head reluctantly. "I know I can't. But just you wait, I won't be _alone_ for long," Her hands glowed dangerously and Pitch just laughed, forming his scythe of nightmare sand. Taylor gulped and muttered under her breath. "I hope."

* * *

I wasn't sure how long I'd been flying around, but I felt that I had to stay at least somewhat close to Taylor while she was out and about.

I mean- if she did have to fire a star as an S.O.S, there was no guarantee it'd go so far as to reach the Pole, of all places. So I figured if I'm just some distance away, it'll okay, right?

I felt a smile make its way to my face when I saw the falling stars I'd become so familiar with. I wonder if Taylor would be able to grant another spirit's wish… There's a possibility.

I grinned and watched the first star I spotted and echoed the words from my mouth to my mind, knowing she would hear them.

_I wish to be with her forever…_

Focusing more on the other stars, I felt a frown come to my face when the sky started turning black. And fast. What was going on? Even in bad weather the sky didn't darken that fast.

My eyes widened in fear when I saw an insanely bright star shoot through the sky. "Tay…" I breathed, dreading what could've happened to her.

Not wanting to waste another second, I darted off in the direction the massive star had come from.

* * *

Pitch dodged yet another series of stars shot from all directions. Taylor's body flickered rapidly as she breathed heavily; she could feel her body getting heavy with soreness and fatigue.

"What's taking them so long…?" She muttered under her breath, forming a shield of stars to block another blow from a charging fearling. Pitch's laugh echoed throughout the air.

"Face it, _Fallen Star!_ The guardians are not coming, and neither is your little boyfriend! They've abandoned you!" He shouted, coming into view with his scythe in hand- or, _as _his hand in this case. He swung just as she conjured up a star staff and parried the swing, growling.

"No! They wouldn't abandon me, unlike you- they're good people!" She fired back, pushing her staff as strongly as possible and mere inches from his sinister expression. "And I am NOT fallen! Not yet!" The tip of her staff morphed into a curved blade and she jerked its long pole down in a blur and it stuck itself in Pitch's arm. He screamed in pain and recoiled against the bright, fiery blade jutting out of his forearm.

He yanked the staff out of his arm and crushed it into nothing but burning sparkles in his hands. Taylor felt a sharp pain in her own hands and winced slightly. _What just happened…?_ She prayed to the Moon Pitch didn't notice.

Unfortunately, she wasn't quite that lucky.

He flashed a knowing grin her way and steadily strode closer and closer to her slowly retreating body.

"Oh, I'm _sorry_, did that hurt? Does it pain my little fallen star so dearly when her creations are harmed?" He grinned, forming his sand-made hand into a long sword and swinging down without a second thought. Taylor yelped and shaped a blade of her own, hoping to ignore Pitch's growing smile when his gradually cracked the creation more and more until it shattered just like her staff.

She screamed out in pain and his laughter seemed to almost tear through the night sky.

He just kept swinging, Taylor did what she could to merely dodge, but on the times she'd have to form another weapon of stars he'd break them like they were nothing but air. She felt her body getting weaker and weaker by the second, even the ability to fly was beginning to fail her as her vision began to blur.

Her breathing came out in pained gasps and she attempted to block out Pitch's annoying laughter as it rang through her ears.

Wait… There was one other voice, was she finally going insane, or…?

"… -aylor! Taylor! Look out!"

A wave of blurry darkness came crashing into her body and she was flung backwards, unable to hold herself steady any longer.

Her body flew into something soft yet firm… Something cold.

Arms flew around her protectively and turned her body around to face that familiar, wonderful man she'd come to love.

"Tay! Taylor, are you alright?" Jack's voice rang in Taylor's ears and she felt herself slowly coming to again, her vision focusing shakily on his panicking blue eyes.

"J-Jack?" She rasped, a flickering glow from her body illuminating their faces. "Wait… What's going on? What happened?" She held her hand to her forehead painfully as he jostled her body enough to wake her up a little.

His eyes brightened in relief and he sighed. "Thank the Moon, I thought for a second that Pitch had-"

That got her attention. Her eyes snapped open and she squirmed out of Jack's grip when they heard the familiar neighs of a mass of fearlings. "Jack! Move!" She cried, pulling him out of the way just in time.

Whatever amount of energy she had lost before was now completely replaced with pure adrenaline. A fire now burned in her eyes, her heavy breathing traded for growls aimed at Pitch who glared daggers at the two. He formed that familiar scythe in his artificial palm and readied himself into a stance of sorts.

"You think you can take me now that there's two of you?! Please, it's just laughable!" He shouted, an almost demonic grin on his face. Jack turned to Taylor for a brief moment with a frown.

"Tay, back out of this; you're too worn down." He said sternly, trying to ignore her body dimming slightly.

"No, Jack. I can take him! _We _can take him! Just trust me on this, okay?" She laid a hand on his shoulder, glowing a little more in what she hoped would be reassuring to him. He bit his lip, pondering for a moment and ten finally nodding somewhat reluctantly.

"Alright, fine. Just get ready, Tay." He muttered, half embarrassed from having given in. Taylor nodded and her hands glowed brightly until another sword blazed to life in her hands. Pitch only smiled at this knowingly.

"Still a bit of fight in you, eh? Good! Now I can snuff out the last star you've got left!" He shouted, raising who knows how many fearlings in one, massive wave behind him and pulling back his weapon-arm.

Everything after that was a blur.

As soon as Pitch let out whatever abomination of war cry he had done, he charged forth like a crazed bull with the fearlings following suit. It was all just one big sheet of darkness enveloping both Jack and Taylor in a mere second.

* * *

The fearlings were upon us, we lost sight of Pitch at some point as well but we lacked the time to worry about him right now.

The only thing reassuring me that Taylor was still here was her back pressed firmly against mine as we fought on any of the dark fearlings that dared to come close enough. I feared deep down that if we got separated here, it'd end up like before somehow; Taylor fighting Pitch alone and being dropped into a portal to who-knows-where.

If Taylor was saying anything, I sure as hell couldn't hear it; between the wind whistling wildly in my ears, the neighs and screeches from the stricken and dying fearlings and Pitch's haunting laughter echoing and mixed in with the screeches of his scythe against Taylor's star-like metal blade, it was like she was being tuned out by the world.

I let out a cry and swung my Frost Staff down with all my might on a fearling's head and it faded into nothing but sand as another took its place. I didn't care how many I had to take down, nothing would stop me from taking Pitch down for all the things he'd down and thus reassuring that no one would ever hurt Taylor or anyone else ever again.

Taylor's head jerked around at the same time as mine as we spotted a small group of the nightmare-ish creatures charging our way. Without even chancing a glance at each other, I shot a jolt of frost as she shot a star simultaneously.

But then… Something, unexpected happened.

The star and frost seemed to merge together somehow, albeit the star was not as channeled as my frost and therefore it exploded much earlier than it seemed it should have and it burst in frost of the fearlings, sending debris of blazing frost bits in all directions, the fearlings reduced to nothing but charred sand.

My eyes widened in shock and I shot a confused glance at Taylor who seemed just as surprised as I was, a wide grin steadily making its way to her face.

By now the mass of fearlings had been dwindling down to very few except for Pitch himself, who was just seething in anger. I fought the chuckle rising in my throat. _Just sitting back all the time is a _major _fail. _I thought and smirked to myself as Taylor bumped shoulders with me.

Pitch growled loudly and swung his scythe blindly, striking out whatever was left of his fearling "army" and grunting frustratedly.

"You about done, Pitch? This is a great workout for me, haven't even broken a sweat!" I shouted to him as Taylor and I floated a little closer to him, though still keeping a more-than-safe distance.

He just growled, his frustration loosening up the scythe that was his hand into a distorted mess of sand swirling about in the air. Taylor readied her star-blade just in case and I did the same with my staff. Pitch's eyes shone in amusement and I blinked.

"You honestly think those ridiculous hand-made weapons will stop me now that you're not alone? Nothing but a swing and I'll break you _and _your weapons like nothing!" I glanced at Taylor confusedly and she shot me an "I'll tell you later" look and I inwardly nodded.

"You know what, Pitch?" She called out over the rushing winds as if she really wanted him to hear her. "Maybe you're right? This weapon just isn't really 'me.' But maybe," She smirked knowingly and molded the sword in her hands into a long-stemmed staff of sorts. It jingled with her movement as if it were connected to her bracelet in more ways than one and the tip of it shot out like a lightning bolt. "Maybe this one's more up my alley."

Pitch just shot her an incredulous look before pulling his head back in laughter. "You honestly think a simple switch of weapons will make it any better? You're a fool! I'll break your staff as easily as all the oth-" He was cut off by a large, charged star bursting out of her staff and narrowly missing face, only burning his cheek in a thin sliver and Taylor smirked.

"Yeah, I _do _think it'll make it better." She glanced at me and I nodded knowingly with a smirk of my own. Pitch growled almost supernaturally and reared back his scythe arm.

"I'll show you what real power is, you brat!" He screamed, shooting toward us with all he had. Taylor and I exchanged a look before holding our staffs steady as he neared us.

"You ready to end this once and for all?" I asked, I could practically feel the brightness emanating from Taylor's body.

"Since day one." She added with a grin and I tuned out all around me to focus on the Nightmare King.

"Here we go," I started, holding back my powers until I felt as though I were about to burst as her staff gleamed dangerously as though it'd combust from the slightest touch. I paused for a moment, watching as Pitch came closer and closer to the point where I could see the hate ad anger filling up his entire being. I narrowed my eyes to slits and gripped my staff like a lifeline. There it is. "NOW!"

The blast was massive, to say the least. The only thing I was aware of was it being fired and merged before all I could see was the brightness of it all as it exploded against the Nightmare King as soon as it touched him. Taylor's staff disintegrated into nothing and Pitch's scream was like that of pure horror and fear… His own fear.

I pulled Taylor's body against mine and shielded her from the star frost as it burst into nothing but lights and debris and willed the wind to pull us away as fast as possible.

I shut my eyes away from the world, unable to hear anything but explosions and screams of pain fading into nothing. I felt our bodies touch the ground and Taylor's falling limp against mine. I blinked the spots out of my eyes and looked toward the sky, satisfied when I saw the sky had been cleared of all darkness and falling stars flaring across the stretch of nighttime. I turned back to Taylor with a smile on my face, though quickly turning into a frown.

Her body flickered on and off like an S.O.S of sorts, her breath coming out heavy and raspy. My eyes widened and I shook her in hopes of snapping her out of it.

"Tay? Hey, Tay, come on! Wake up!" I cried, feeling a relieved smile on my face when her eyes cracked open with a groan.

"J-Jack… Did… Did we beat him?" She breathed and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah. He's gone, take a look for yourself." I moved aside enough for her to see the sky and she smiled wide.

"Thank the Moon. Now Jack, can I… Just sleep now?" She blinked at me tiredly with a drowsy grin as she playfully slapped my arm. "You would not _believe _the night I've had." I grinned and stroked her hair caringly as she yawned, her body flickering to her normal "lighting" and she leaned against me, closing her eyes.

"Yeah, Tay," I picked her up bridal style and the wind pushed us up towards the Pole. "You can sleep as much as you want."

* * *

**So yeah, Pitch is gone**

**But this story isn't quite done yet. Oh! And I'm probably going to put up a sequel to this story too if you're interested.**

**I already have a few chapters typed up because of late-night plot bunnies. So just let me know what you think of a sequel to this tale, if it's all good with you guys I'll do it. It _probably _won't have Pitch in it, it'll be more of a family-type thing in my mind. But we'll see what happens. Just let me know what you think**

**REVIEW BEFORE YOU FAVE'FOLLOW PLEASE.**

**Good day to you.**


	24. Getting Creative

**Alright, finally another chapter.**

**I tried to make it longer considering it's been a while but yeah...it's hard. This story's almost over! And since I got positive feedback on the idea of a sequel, you can expect one in the future.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Getting Creative**

Familiar dark blue eyes fluttered open in the morning light. A yawn escaped her lips and her hands reached beside her, grasping a handful of the cloth of my hoodie and I couldn't help but grin as she yawned into her pillow and looked up at me.

"Good morning…" She muttered drowsily.

"Morning, Sleepy Head," I chuckled, flipping back her bangs when they covered her eyes. She pulled herself closer to me and laid her head against my collarbone. "Long night?" I flashed a knowing grin and I heard her giggle.

"You could say that." I felt her smile against my neck and I rubbed circles on her back.

"Well, would you say you're up for a little game?" I pulled her up to face me and smirked against her lips as I kissed her fully and she yelped in surprise before returning the gesture and smiling when she pulled away.

"Game on, Frost." Her smile changed into a smirk before throwing herself against me and we flopped roughly onto the bed's cushiony surface.

* * *

Taylor threw her hair back in a ponytail as we exited the room and I closed the door behind us to find the other guardians already in the globe room, grinning widely. I raised a brow in confusion and Taylor shot me a puzzled look.

"Well, if it ain't the Bogey-killers themselves. 'Bout time!" Bunny started with a loud clap of his paws and slapping each on mine and Taylor's back simultaneously. Luckily he wasn't as strong as North, so we weren't sent to the ground or the wind knocked out of us.

"I'd still rather us have been there to help out," Tooth sighed and I frowned to myself. She was probably one who had wanted payback ten times that of just taking away a tooth like she'd done before. "But he's gone, and that's all that matters." She smiled, fluttered over to Taylor and hugged her tightly with a squeal of delight.

Sandy floated over to me with a warm smile, cheering silently and I laughed in response to his raining confetti scattered around us. A loud cough made me blink and I smirked, seeing that North had given Taylor another one of his bear hugs.

"Hey, hey! Calm down North, I think I want my girlfriend to still be breathing by the end of today." I patted Taylor's back as she shot me a playful glare and North laughed loudly with a wide grin.

"Of course! Sorry Taylor." He said with a chuckle and Taylor waved her hand at him dismissively and stood up straight again.

"Huh? No, no- it's fine, North." She breathed and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sorry guys, but Sandy and I have to start our rounds now." Tooth sighed, making her way for the window with Sandy on her trail. Taylor paused with a hand raised to her mouth in thought and I waved goodbye to the two fleeting guardians before glancing at her.

"Tay?" I questioned and she bit her lip and looked at me.

"Nothing, sorry. I just remembered I have work again tonight too," She sighed heavily, hanging her head before stomping on the ground and huffing in annoyance. "Man… I'm too lazy today!" She pouted and glared when I snorted back a fit of laughter threatening to rise.

"Come on, Tay. It's just one more night for a while, isn't it? Since when are you lazy?" I asked with a smirk and she leaned her head on my shoulder tiredly.

"Since we spent the whole night kicking the Bogeyman's ass, that's when." She laughed a little and I swung an arm over her shoulder.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about that again. Now get going," I paused to kiss her light on her forehead. "I'll be here when you get back. Promise."

She smiled as she pulled away from me somewhat reluctantly. "Well, when you put it like that," She pulled my head down closer to hers and kissed against my upturned lips warmly. "I won't be long." She whispered and I felt a spark light up inside me, though I still held back enough to let her go flying out the window like Tooth and Sandy had not long ago.

A rough cough drew me from my thoughts and I turned to find that Bunny and North were still standing there- Bunny with a smirk and North with an awkward smile. I felt my cheeks heat up and I kept my eyes from widening embarrassingly.

"I-I uh… What?!" I cried, my words having already failed me. My hand met my face irritably and I heard Bunny laugh.

"Easy there, Mate. We didn't say nothin', ain't that right, North?" He patted my back teasingly and looked to North who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Oh, leave me alone, Cottontail." I muttered angrily and folded my arms. Bunny hopped up and sat on the edge of the table while North had finally calmed himself.

"Say, Jack… How long have you two been together?" North asked, crossing his arms and I looked at him in question.

"Wait, what?" I raised a brow at the guardian of wonder.

"Hey yeah, it's been a while, huh? How long?" Bunny joined in curiously and I frowned.

"Well it was way back in the winter still, so… I'm thinking over 6 months now. Getting close to a year already." I sighed lightly in thought. A whole year… It's a crazy thought, but one I welcomed with open arms.

"Ya gonna do anythin'? You two _do _stuff for each other ever now an' then, right?" Bunny crossed his arms as well and I bit my lip.

"Well I'd like to, but it's not like we've had much time to do anything with all that was going on, y'know," I frowned to myself, deep in thought already. We really hadn't ever done things normal couples would do for one another. I blinked and glared at the pooka. "And why is it your business what we do?!" I growled and he held up his paws in a defensive manner.

"Cool it, Frostbite! I was jus' wonderin', that's all!" He cried out.

Sure it was annoying having a giant rabbit question your love life… But he still got me thinking; we have time now, why not do something with it? I held my hand to my chin in thought with my Frost Staff crossed over my chest.

"Something Tay would want…" I muttered almost inaudibly. Bunny's ear raised curiously and North blinked at me.

"Jack?" He started slowly, but his words fell on deaf ears and he sighed, letting his arms drop to his sides. "Is like we are just roommates now! In same home all the time- but never talk! Now what? You move out?" He growled to himself as he strode down the hallway grumbling.

I blinked and my head shot up, startling Bunny slightly.

"That's it!" I grinned, already hurrying across the room before gesturing to Bunny. "I'm gonna need to talk to you in a bit," I said and willed the wind to lift and push me down the hall after North. "Hey North! I need your help with something!"

"Oh, _now_ he talks!"

* * *

**1 month later**

"I feel like Jack is avoiding me, Jamie. What should I do?" Taylor sighed and looked to the young brunette sitting at his desk for advice. Now that she finally had the time, she'd been coming to visit Jamie, her first and only believer, when she was done with work or just had some free time.

Though lately, she'd been coming to the young boy for some advice. For the past month, Jack had been acting really differently, he'd been… Distant. Like he was purposely avoiding her or something. She'd often catch him talking discreetly with North or Bunnymund off in their respected homes or offices, but then they'd cease all conversing when she'd walk by or ask what was going on and they'd just go their separate ways.

Since Taylor had started visiting Jamie, he'd gotten to know their situation. She told him how she died, what happened with Pitch- which he was overjoyed for- and her relationship with Jack. Of course, Jamie would still take up teasing her about it every now and then for kicks.

The boy sighed lightly, driving Taylor from her thoughts immediately. She stared at him from her spot on the windowsill and he glanced at her as he spoke. "I still don't see why you're asking a nine-year-old relationship advice." He smirked when her cheeks puffed up in annoyance.

"You're learning from him, aren't you? You little…," She grumbled whatever words wouldn't surface in her mind and she sighed when Jamie laughed in his chair. "And besides, it's not like the others will talk to me! Bunny and North are being as secretive as Jack is, and Tooth and Sandy are just so busy… I don't wanna distract them from their work." She frowned in thought.

"Well, maybe Jack's just helping them with something private. It is still weird though. Have you talked to him?" Jamie asked and Taylor just sighed lightly.

"I tried. Every chance I get he either avoids the subject or… Distracts me." Her face reddened and she hastily cleared her throat and looked away from the boy. The last thing a nine-year-old needs to know is Jack's distracting methods. He raised a brow at her in confusion.

"What's the matter? How does he distract-"

"Let's move on!" Taylor cut him off loudly and his eyes widened in surprise as she waved her arms around frantically.

"But-"

"I-I actually gotta go now, Jamie. Sorry. Bye!" She jumped from the window before he could protest and already bolted into the sky. "Thanks for the talk!"

Jamie stood by his window uncertainly, staring at the spot the falling star had once sat with his hand outstretched. He shook his head and sat back at his desk.

"What'd I say?"

* * *

Taylor landed on the floor lightly at the Pole and brushed her hair back out of her face, fastening it with her barrette. A small sigh escaped her lips and her head shot up at the sound of a familiar voice coming her way and she stood straight.

Jack came in, mumbling to himself and looking through a small stack of papers in his hands, and Taylor's body brightened a little at seeing him. But her heart fell a little when she realized he didn't even know she was there.

She bit her lip and pulled out the barrette, letting her hair cascade down her shoulders and cover her face a little before looking at Jack again with a forced smile. "Jack." She called out, his head snapped up to look at her as if she just broke him out of a trance.

"Tay? Hey there! Uh," He smiled and hid the papers behind his back and walked over to her. "What's up? How was work?"

She held back the frown tugging at her lips and watched the winter spirit as he leaned against the table. "I didn't have work today, Jack. I've been with Jamie." She held onto a small hope that if she let enough slip than Jack would break away from whatever he'd been doing and finally spend some time with her.

Unfortunately, no such luck.

He just grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Oh, sorry about that, Tay. Hey, you look a little tired, why don't you turn in for the night?" He said, oblivious to her heart slowly breaking in two.

"Will you come with me?" Taylor asked hopefully, but he shook his head.

"Sorry, I still got some stuff to do. I'll join you later, alright?" He leaned in and gave her a light kiss, either unaware or ignoring the fact she didn't return the gesture. "Night Tay."

And with that he was gone. Taylor tightened her hands into fists and bit her lip as she felt her eyes watering up. A whimper escaped her lips and she stormed off to her room and let herself crash on top of the covers with her hair sprawled out in all directions.

After a couple minutes of just staring into darkness she twisted in the bed until her body was curled up on one side with her back facing the doorway. Her hair fell over her tear-streaked face and she squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to shut out the world as much as she could.

"Did I do something wrong…? Am I not enough anymore?" She muttered to herself, feeling her tears stick her hair to her face.

Her eyelids began to grow heavier and heavier by the second as sleep was thankfully taking over. The darkness was slowly claiming her and a light sigh escaped her lips.

Feathers flashed by in her vision, but she was too tired to take action. Sleep took control and she was out by the time a small hand rested on her shoulder.

"Poor dear." Tooth frowned at the sleeping girl. She didn't even realize she'd left the door open. Tooth glanced at the window where Sandy once stood, sending dream sand Taylor's way before he left to make his rounds.

She sighed before fluttering out the door and carefully shutting it so as not to make any sound that would alert the sleeping star before making her way to North's office.

Taylor was hurting, and as her friend- she was going to help any way she could. Even if it meant breaking a window or two to get her point across.

Her wings slowed enough to just keep her in one place and she knocked on North's door, having to do so rather heavily considering the door might as well have been an unanimated version of him- big and thick.

"North? Are you and Jack in there? We need to talk," She called out, hearing low whispers behind the door and frowning when she got no response. She hammered her fist on the door now. "North! Open this door or I'm breaking it down!"

She crossed her arms when she heard a mumbled shout in response. "Coming Tooth!" Hands fumbled with the doorknob before it was swung open in a panic, revealing a nervous-looking North with a stunned Jack in the back of the room by the desk.

"What is problem, Toothie?" He asked sweetly and Tooth sighed.

"You're not the problem, North," She moved over to shoot a glare at Jack whose eyes widened fearfully "_He's_ the problem."

She fluttered past North and Jack backed up a little. "Wait, what'd I do?" He asked, his hand outstretched as if hoping to halt her advance.

"It's what you're _not_ doing, Jack," She glared at the boy, jabbing her finger against his chest a couple times and he flinched at each touch. "What the hell have you been doing here? Taylor's been falling apart without you around! She's barely seen you in a month and she's starting to think you're tired of her," Jack's face fell into a troubled frown and Tooth's glare softened a little. "She's hurting Jack, she needs you."

Jack struggled to find his words, constantly opening and closing his mouth with frustrated grunts or sighs. He finally looked up again and gripped his Frost Staff irritably.

"I'm not doing this to her on purpose, Tooth. I didn't know I was hurting her. But what I'm really doing- what I'm trying to do- it's actually _for_ her. I'm trying to do something for her that I have to finish in time." He said, running a hand through his hair and looking to North for assistance. He blinked and strode over to Tooth who was looking downright confused.

North handed Tooth a rolled up paper and she pulled it enough to when she could see the whole thing and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Wait, is this what I think it is?" Her eyes widened as her wings fluttered rapidly and her feathers ruffling up. A smirk played on Jack's features and he nodded.

"Yup. Got the location set and everything. We're still working on it… But I wanna get it set up in time for our second year." Tooth's head cocked to the side curiously.

"'Second year'?"

He nodded. "Yknow, like an anniversary pretty much. It's going to be our first, so… Well, yknow." Any hint of anger that was still within Tooth faded away in an instant. She squealed loudly and hugged Jack as tight as she could.

"Oh my gosh! This is so exciting!" She laughed and pulled away after a moment and Jack chuckled a little.

"So you see now why we've been like this?" Tooth nodded frantically but her face fell slightly.

"I do. But could you at least stay with her tonight? I'm pretty sure if you keep going on like this, there won't be anyone to have an anniversary with." She pleaded, the flash of fear in Jack's eyes was enough to know.

"Alright. Thanks Tooth. North?" He looked at him who just nodded with a small smile. Jack grinned and flew out the door in a blur of movement.

* * *

I quietly slipped through the door and shut it behind me, immediately engulfed in the darkness of night aside from the small moonbeam in the window.

I frowned at seeing Taylor's hair covering her face with her body on top of the blankets. Walking over to the bed, I pulled a blanket on the edge of the bed and draped it over her body while I slipped under it as well.

Brushing her now wet hair out of her face, I scooted closer until I was right on her as we usually would be and closed my tired eyes.

"I'm sorry, Tay."

* * *

Taylor's eyes cracked open rather painfully and she groaned as she attempted to stretch. Though she found her movements halted by something and she frowned in confusion before fully opening her eyes.

All she saw was blue. Nothing but blue… And frost.

Her eyes widened and she raised her hand to touch the blue fabric, flinching back when a sharp breath drew it back slightly. She looked up to find a familiar winter spirit in deep slumber with his arm draped over her back.

She wasn't sure whether to be overjoyed that Jack was here with her, or saddened that he was asleep and therefore unaware that she was even here.

His blue eyes cracked open and he yawned loudly with a stretch before smiling down at her tiredly.

"Good morning…" He slurred, seemingly unaware of her still surprised gaze.

"Jack… I-I," She started, running a hand through her hair as she sat up. "What… What're you doing here? I thought you were still too busy to be here…" She trailed off, her eyes lowering slightly and he frowned.

"Tay, I… I'm sorry. About last night, the way I've been… Everything," He said, clenching his fist as if ready to punch a hole in the wall. He turned to her and cupped her cheek lightly. "I wasn't doing it on purpose, of course. But I just-"

He was cut off by a door being swung open. The two darted their heads to the doorway to find North and Bunny standing there with grins on their faces. Jack raised a brow at them, standing up out of the bed and Taylor sat up as well.

"North? Bunny? What's up?" Jack frowned with a hand on his side impatiently. The two exchanged glances before stepping inside.

"It's done, Mate." Bunny said, his eyes darting to Taylor before resting on Jack whose eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"You mean… Are you guys serious?!" He grinned. Jumping up in the air and closer to the two guardians excitedly and Taylor flinched at the sudden action.

"What's done?" She asked and North and Bunny glanced at Jack who nodded. He turned to Taylor and extended his hand towards her.

"You need to see it, Tay. It's what I've been working on! Please?" He already had his Frost Staff in his other hand, the other still waiting for hers to welcome its touch. Taylor stared at it hesitantly before finally grasping his hand and he pulled her out of bed.

The four strode out into the hallway towards the sleigh's hall, the three guardians grinning like fools. Taylor raised a brow at them in suspicion.

"When we reach the sleigh, I'm gonna need you to put on this blindfold, okay? Makes the surprise better." Jack smirked and handed her a long, thin red cloth and she eyed it warily before glancing at Jack.

"But Jack… I still don't understand. What's done? What have you been working on?" She asked, almost unable to hide an excited glint in her eyes when Jack gave her that familiar mischievous, fun-loving grin that she loved so much.

"The next step."

* * *

**We haven't seen Jamie in a while, so I figured he deserved another appearance.**

**The next chapter's gonna be the last! Agghh it's so exciting!**

**In other news: Does anybody here like Ratchet & Clank? And if you do, have you seen the movie trailer?**

**Yes, that's right; Ratchet & clank is finally getting a movie! I'm so fucking hyped omg you have NO idea! I can't wait to see it, it's even gonna be in theaters! Though we have to wait like 2 years for it...ugh, but I'll deal with it. The longer the wait the more awesome it's gonna be!**

**Oh, also we got a dog! Sort of, it's more like a family dog; meaning we share it with my cousin. It's probably not gonna be good for her to move around so much, but I'm sure we'll figure it out.**

**She's a shitzhu(idk how to spell it) puppy. She's so hyper that when we watch her running around it's like watching a protopet on crack or something! lol We're still trying to figure out a name for her but yeah, freakin adorable.**

**Anyway, REVIEW BEFORE YOU FAVE/FOLLOW PLEASE**

**I highly recommend it this time since there'll only be one more chance to do so after this chapter.**

**So long.**


	25. My Happy Ending

**Wow, the last chapter just kinda flowed right on through this time!**

**So yeah, the final installment of A Dab of Frost! please review at the end, I gotta know how I did this time around! Some parts were a challenge so yeah...**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**My Happy Ending**

"Jack, how much longer?" Taylor whined, the wind whipping her hair about wildly. I grinned as North jerked the sleigh in another direction and she yelped when it sent her body crashing into mine.

"Don't worry Tay, we're almost there." I shouted back over the sound of the gusting wind. She huffed irritably and crossed her arms and turning away from me, despite the blindfold preventing her from seeing me anyway. I shot North a look as he turned around and he grinned in my direction.

I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding, lacing my hands together in my front pocket. Despite being Jack Frost… I felt heat rising to my cheeks. Thank the Moon Taylor couldn't see me right now.

The sleigh shook as it touched the ground and reared to a stop. Taylor's head shot up curiously and she tugged at her blindfold.

"Did we land? Can I take this thing off now?" She asked with an eager smile and I chuckled, pulling my hands out of my pocket.

"We're here. But you have to leave it on for just a little bit longer, okay?" I grinned and pulled her close to me with my arm around her waist securely. I turned to North and Bunny. "We're gonna go on ahead." They both nodded with a knowing smile and I willed the wind to push us through the mass of trees surrounding us.

She held onto me tighter than ever- uncertain of how high off the ground we were obviously. I smiled and stroked her hair silently and she smiled at me through her temporary blindness.

"Alright Tay, we're here now," I whispered, grinning like a fool as I let my feet touch the ground along with her own. She shot a look at me and I knew instantly what she wanted and I chuckled. "Yes, you can take off your blindfold now."

"Yay." She squeaked, already fumbling with the knot and frowning when she couldn't get it untied. I stepped behind her and reached past her hands and undid the knot with ease and smirking when she huffed again and let her eyes fully open again.

She frowned and raised a brow confusedly and glanced at me as I moved from behind her. "A house…? Jack, I don't understand; whose house is this?"

There was indeed a house in the clearing. Not too big, not too small; it was one story, but rather long. There was a long porch stretching out into the grass with an average, white door in the back. There were windows on either side with pale, yellow curtains pulled to the sides and the outer walls were painted baby blue while the windows had a chocolate brown rim. A chimney shot up from the left side of the house, there were also freshly planted flowers and bushes lining the house itself. Most of the flowers were many different colored Easter lilies.

I lowered my head for a moment, biting my lip a little and looking back up at her. She seemed to bite back a nervous smile when she saw my serious expression.

"Tay, I… What were things like, uh… Before I met you?" I started, attempting to start it off easy. She raised a brow at me before lowering her head and rubbing the scar on her arm sadly. If I had to guess… It must've been something she'd done to herself. I inwardly frowned at the thought, but still knowing it was true.

"It was… Dark, lonely… Scary." She shut her eyes tight and I walked up to her, grabbing her hands and folding them in between my own and she looked up at me.

"And what about now? With me…?" She smiled softly as if remembering something.

"It's… Fun," She giggled at using my guardian title and I couldn't help but grin. "With you around, everything gets just a little bit brighter. But everything the light touches… I don't need it, all I really need is you." My heart dropped in absolute joy at her smile and words, it took everything I had not to start bouncing on the walls.

I cupped her cheek and kissed her lightly and she returned the favor. After a moment I pulled away and took a deep breath.

"Tay, since I met you, my life has _completely_ turned around. And through every nightmare, every fight and every little obstacle in our way, nothing could've broke us apart. You're strong, you're funny, kind, an _amazing_ artist, you're beautiful… You're one of a kind. And so," I rummaged through my front pocket, fighting back a smirk at Taylor's reddened, embarrassed face. "I know that spirits can't exactly do this kind of thing, and I couldn't make a ring to save my life, but…" I pulled a silver chain from my pocket and held it up to her as her hands immediately went to cover her mouth in shock. At the end of the chain was a snowflake I'd made stuck to it with a clasp. I flashed her a small smile.

"Taylor… Would you do this old snowflake a favor and stay with me forever?"

Tears welled up in her eyes and she pulled her hands away from her mouth, seemingly speechless. At first, she really didn't speak and I feared she'd decline; but then she smirked at me and fiddled with the chain and looked at me again.

"You got another chain on you?" I raised a brow before I nodded and reached into my pocket and pulled out a spare silver chain.

"Uh, yeah, what're you-"

"Don't interrupt." She batted her eyelashes and I shut up as she closed her hands around the bottom of the chain, her eyes glinting with the utmost focus.

"Tay…?" I covered my eyes when a harsh, bright light flashed through her hands and directly in my eyes. After a moment it died down and I heard Taylor clear her throat so I lowered my arm. My eyes widened at the chain in her hand.

It was like she'd froze a star in time. Small and practically one with the chain, a small star she'd made shone brightly in her palm. Though it dimmed more and more until it looked like nothing more than a small nightlight. She held up the star to me and smiled, finally wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"There. Now it's more appropriate." I raised a brow at her in confusion and she gestured to the clasp on the chain in my hands as she undid the one in her own. My mouth formed an O and I smiled.

I reached past her shoulders and underneath her hair as she raised her arms to reach past my own shoulders and behind my neck.

"You ready?" I asked, grinning when she nodded and mouthed a "yes" in my direction.

And in a second the clasps were done once more. My snowflake rested at the base of her collarbone while her star shone brightly and contrasted against my hoodie.

Taylor looked up at me again, her chest heaving with uneven breaths of pure excitement. I shot a lopsided smile her way.

"So is that a yes?" She bit her lip with her hands balled into fists like she was repressing something and I stepped back out of instinct.

"YES!" She cried, pouncing on me in an instant and giggling like a school girl when I yelped in surprise while her arms looped around my neck and my own securing her waist as we fell onto the grass. "Yes, Jack! Yes!" Happy tears fell freely from her face as she'd strain her neck to kiss me over and over, not even giving me the chance to kiss her back. I almost had to close my eyes, for she glowing so bright she might as well have been a star herself. All I could do was laugh at her behavior.

* * *

North and Bunny watched the happy couple from their hiding spot behind a large pine tree with big, goofy grins. They were clasping their new necklaces around each other's necks at the moment.

"We can come out now, yes?" North whispered harshly, gripping the tree bark in anticipation. Bunnymund just slapped his back irritably.

"O' course we can't! Not yet!" Bunny growled, his ears lowering slightly and North groaned.

"YES!" Their ears perked up immediately and their grins surfaced once more as they saw Taylor tackle Jack to the ground screaming "yes" as though her life depended on it.

"How about now?" North whispered, his brow furrowing. Bunny sighed and pushed his ears back.

"How 'bout this: we give the lovebirds some privacy, eh?" Bunny suggested sarcastically, raising a brow at North when he shot him a confused look and the man finally sighed in defeat.

"Fine, Bunny! We go now. Happy?" North groaned, waving his hands in the air as he turned back in the direction of where the sleigh was parked. Bunny grinned to himself and glanced at the laughing couple.

"Yeah. I am."

* * *

"Okay, Tay I- okay!" I laughed, finally sitting back up with her still pressed firmly against me and she giggled before pushing herself back and onto the grass.

"Sorry," She smiled, her hand absentmindedly playing with my snowflake around her neck. "By the way, this is a real snowflake, right? Wouldn't it just melt later?" She asked, frowning at the thought of the snowflake going away.

I shook my head. "Nope. I made it so that it would never melt. Even when I'm gone, it won't melt away." I smiled, though it fell at seeing her eyes lower sadly.

"What do you mean 'When I'm gone'? We're spirits; immortals. Immortals don't die!" She cried, suddenly fearing the thought of me not being around. She bit her lip and my eyes widened slightly before I placed my hand on top of her own.

"I know, I know. I just meant that sometimes… Well, things happen. I told you what happened with Sandy once, didn't I?" She nodded slowly.

"But he was killed by Pitch _and _brought back again. Pitch is gone now! Jack… Don't go saying things like that, okay?" She sniffed and I frowned before pulling her into a tight hug.

"Okay, I'm sorry, Tay. I shouldn't go around spewing nonsense, huh?" I smiled against her hair and she sniffed again.

"Yeah. It's stupid." I couldn't help but laugh at that and I pulled away to find her pouting slightly before she blinked as if remembering something.

"By the way, you never answered my first question." She said and I raised brow.

She pointed to the house still sitting there as if taunting me and I mentally slapped myself in the face. How could I forget the whole reason we're here?!

"Whose house is that? Why did we come here of all places?" She frowned and I chuckled, standing up and pulling her with me.

"Well… Soon we'll have been together for a whole year," I paused for a moment. "And so, I got a little help to work on a certain project… The same one I've been working on for the past month." Taylor's eyes widened significantly.

"Wait, you mean… This is-"

"Yup. We've got ourselves a _real_ home now." I grinned with my hands resting on my hips triumphantly.

Taylor's body brightened along with her excited grin and she swung her arms around my neck wildly, though this time I managed to catch myself before we fell again.

"We have our own house! This is so awesome!" She squealed into my hoodie. After a moment she pulled away and sighed happily as I wrapped an arm around her waist and she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"You good now?" I smirked.

She giggled and grabbed my hand, pulling me along towards our new home. "Come on, Jack! I wanna see the inside!"

The wind pushed me ahead of her and I swung open the door as she finally landed in front of me, her arms crossed.

"Cheater." She huffed and I rolled my eyes.

"You gonna stand out here complaining, or are you gonna come inside?" I gestured to the hallway inside lazily and all irritation Taylor had faded away immediately.

All I saw was a blonde blur rush by me throughout the entire house, darting this way and that. I shook my head with a laugh as I shut the door behind me. I walked down the hall and stopped in the living room, seeing Taylor bouncing around like she was on a sugar high.

"Oh my Moon, Jack! This is so cool!" She smiled, moving from the chair to the couch across the room giddily.

I rested my hands on my hips and shook my head at her.

"You act like you've never seen a house before, Tay. So uh…," I trailed off, scratching the back of my head. "Do you like it?" She paused and looked at me.

"Like it? I love it!" She cried, flailing her arms around for a moment with her bracelet jingling madly and her body as bright as the star that was her namesake.

I sighed in relief and Taylor pulled me down to the couch with her and she leaned against me.

"Best day ever. Of all time." She giggled and I couldn't help but agree.

"You can say that again."

* * *

**That night**

"Hey Jack?"

I turned my head to look at Taylor who was patting her stomach lightly in deep thought. We had been lying in the grass and looking up at the night sky for a while now with our free hands intertwined in between us. My other arm was folded underneath my head.

"Yeah?"

Taylor bit her lip before looking at me with a curious glint in her eyes.

"Can spirits have kids?" I lowered my eyes and turned my head back to the sky and sighed. This question was bound to come up sooner or later; I knew that she wouldn't take it very well, no matter how I put it.

"I… No, they can't," She frowned and twisted the cloth of her sweater in her hand as if holding something back. "I'm sorry, Tay."

After a moment she shook her head, seemingly refusing to speak for fear she'd fumble over her words. I frowned at seeing a tear slide down her cheek and I squeezed her hand for reassurance.

"Hey, come on," I pulled her close to me with my other hand raising her chin to look up at me, her tears made her eyes glisten brightly in the darkness of the night. "Sure we can't have kids, spirits can't exactly marry either; but we worked around that. Who needs children to prove there's a relationship when we have each other?"

I wiped her tears away with the cuff of my hoodie and I blinked when I saw her smirking at me.

"I guess you're right. Besides," She grabbed the front of my hoodie and jerked me closer to her face and my eyes widened in surprise. "Then I have you all to myself." She whispered.

I felt my entire body heat up and a smirk played onto my features. I chuckled and wound my arms around her waist, pressing her body against mine and willing the wind to push us up to our feet.

"You know what?" I started, picking her up bridal style and she laughed with her arms around my neck and she glanced at me in question. "I'm the luckiest son of a bitch in the world."

She giggled and pulled me into a deep, passionate kiss and I flew us inside our home. "Damn right you are." She smirked, jumping onto the bed and pulling me with her, despite being nearly blinded in the darkness.

I bit her lip and I felt her shiver against my body while her arms searched underneath my hoodie, pushing it up and over my head as she went. I unbuttoned her sweater as she tossed my hoodie aside and rested her hands on my arms.

"I love you, Tay." I kissed her again and she returned the favor without hesitation.

"Love you more." She breathed with a giggle and I grinned.

"Impossible."

The Taylor before me is perfect in every way, and that's how I plan to keep it. The Taylor before me… While broken, was just as beautiful on that hill of snow and leaves, despite never seeing her smile beforehand.

She just needed a dab of frost in her life.

* * *

**A Dab of Frost is officially done!**

**Now, expect the sequel in about... A week maybe. We'll see how long it takes for me to fix a couple things.**

**For those who don't have me on their alert list or whatever, I'll post a little update on here when I have the new one up and going.**

**REVIEW BEFORE YOU FAVE/FOLLOW PLEASE**

**I hope you enjoyed A Dab of Frost, and I hope you enjoy the sequel coming soon called... drumroll please. No? Aw, ok then. The sequel will be calledA Cup of Stars!**

**See you soon! If you want to read it that is, if not... Well I don't blame you.**


	26. Important Notice!

**Ok, to those of you who have fully read/finished this story, the sequel is now up and running!**

**It's called A Cup of Stars, go check it out.**

**By the way, thank you all for loving this story so much! I didn't think I'd see the day when one of my stories would get over 80 reviews, it's so cool!**

**Anyway, thank you and I hope you enjoy A Dab of Frost's sequel: A Cup of Stars.**


End file.
